Rise of Quel'Thalas
by De4thknight
Summary: (Remake on New Scenario of the Blood Elves) An alternative of what would happen if Kael stayed in the New Alliance with Garithos, the blood elves will be battling against the Scourge, rebelling against the humans and siding with the Forsaken along with some romance between Kael x OC and Kael x Sylvanas. (Season Two of this story will involve with the Alliance and the Illidari.)
1. New Alliance

(First off i don't own WoW and i only played Warcraft so i don't know the rest of the lore in WoW so if there is a problem or a missing lore then can't help you there but i will try to add as much lore as i know of.)

(The remake from The New Scenario of the Blood Elves to)The Rise of the Blood Elves: It began before the events of World of Warcraft and is set during the time of the Frozen Throne. The Blood Elves who used to be High Elves who were defeated so easily by the Scourge, most of the high elves were destroyed but those who survived fled Quel'Thalas and retreated out of Lordaeron to join the survivors to the west while those who were left behind fought against the Scourge while they flee. The Prince who was in Dalaran rallied his forces and moved to Lordaeron to find the rest of the elves, making them all become the Blood Elves who wish for vengeance over what Arthas has done but they couldn't defeat them here so they left Lordaeron and travelled to Dalaran where they know there's a resistance that is fighting against the Scourge there, there they can finally join the human survivors to become the New Alliance under the command of the Grand Marshal Garithos.

The outskirts of Dalaran lies a battlefield where the Undead have been trying to press through here; a mage from one of Garithos forces came through here in the ruins and notices the war is not going well as the dead have taken control of the island in the middle, the north side sector and the western area while the Blood Elves controls this east side and the south area trying to stop the dead from advancing.

The Blood Elven archers in the ruins fires out towards the undead archers on the island and they shoot back, they fire siege through the ruins while the archers are ducking and shooting back at them, ballista's being fired back and an undead ship was coming from the rear they would focus their fire on that ship before it gets in range. The mage would move out of there trying to find Prince Kael'Thas who could maybe be outside of these ruins leading the assault against the Undead.

As the mage walks through the ruins seeing some dead undead and elves, some wounded while their healers try to recover their wounds so they can rejoin back the fight, lucky for them there is a great fountain of life in these ruins and because of that the elves can replenish themselves and join back to the fight but those who are dead are dead. The mage finally got outside and notices a few fireballs coming down from the sky crashing to the ground in front of him but missed taking out anyone. The Blood Elves runs forward heading to the west there he will find elves battling against the undead and soon Kael would join the fight as he stands on the high ground looking over to a bridge that the Undead are using to get to their side, he channels a strong fire attack creating a strange symbol in the water underneath the bridge and would soon sends out a large fiery explosion taking out the undead on that bridge and destroying their way through here, with that the defenders raise their shields in a large line formation in front of the dead while he signals the archers behind the defenders to take aim and rain down fiery arrows down upon the undead on the other side.

The elves cheer in victory and would press forward getting closer to the destroyed bridge, their shields were still up and their archers behind them advanced forward, the rest of the forces would focus their fire on the dead on the island. Kael would walk back noticing a mage who has a light blue type colour on his cape knowing who he is.

"Prince Kael i see you have taken this area but it seems you have lost the battle on the island." He looks over seeing the dead controls the area; he did see a ballista fired towards it blasting one of their siege weapons to pieces.

"We will soon have control of this area. Our forces are rearmed and ready, we may have lost the island due to their flyers but we will get it back i promise you that."

"We shall see about that."

A female Blood Elf runs towards Kael and the mage along with two Blood Elf Lieutenants by her side. She had blonde long hair and black armour along with red robes covering a half of her body covering the left side of her chest and bottom that reaches close to the ground, high thighs armoured leggings and has four red daggers on her right side of her waist and holding a long sword on her right hand.

"My prince the ships are fully repaired and are waiting on your go."

Kael looks over to Alexis who was by his side during the retreating from Quel'Thalas, during this fight she has become second in command of this operation here "Good job Alexis." He looks at the mage "You may want to see this, i am sure Garithos would want you to describe the battle here." He looks out to the ocean to the north east.

Two large ships belong to the elves, armed and ready with cannons and archers on top deck. They move over the area heading to the island. "Get a signal for them to target the Undead in the north side."

"Understood my prince." She looks over to one of the elves holding two staffs that glow bright in red "Target the north side!"

The mage would look back to her then towards the ship, he raises his staffs and started to move them using this for communications from a far. The elf on the ship looks over seeing the signal knowing what it means, telling them to target the north and that is what they will do, both ships would turn their guns to the north along with the archers taking aim lighting their arrows on fire. Undead ground forces and a few of their buildings were on that side, once their ships got into position they open fired towards them, blasting their towers and forces before they had a chance to attack, the archers fired burning the undead and causing them to retreat to the west. One of the ships would turn its attention to the island causing the elves in the ruins to stop shooting and watch the scene as they fire towards them with five cannon ball shots along with their archers targeting the flyers before they got close, taking them down quickly, finally the undead were destrotyed removing them from the island giving the elves inside the ruins something to cheer for.

Kael smiles as they finally got the Undead on the retreat. "You should tell Garithos we have full control of this area. We have won."

"Very well i will notify Garithos as quickly as i can." He turns back and started running back.

Alexis would walk next to him still looking at the two ships that are moving towards their way to make a landing. "We won this fight my Prince, at least now we have gotten the action here instead of on the front lines."

"True but i do fear we will be dealing with more trouble from Garithos."

"I really don't like the way he talks to us and especially you milord."

"There is nothing you can do, and you can stop with the formal Alexis i am no longer the prince of my people."

"I know but you are a striking hope for us elves, why else are we fighting for? We are fighting for you and for Quel'Thalas."

"I know we still have a fighting chance." He looks to the side and walks towards the troops by the bridge "But we will have to be vigilant if we want to someday take Quel'Thalas again."

She nods and follows him looking out at the view seeing the dead are fleeing in fear if they even have fear inside of their minds but this battle is still on because the one in charge of this is indeed a Death Knight, watching the fight and preparing for another attack but the Death Knight would withdraw from the area with whats left of the undead forces to prepare something big.

One day went past and the Undead haven't attacked the elves and finally they got some rest and because of this the elves have secured an area on the island and on the north side for now, using the ships as their towers to make sure the dead don't advanced on their positions. Both Alexis and Kael stands in the ruins by a table of the map of the land he prepares a next strategy but then one of the elven workers would run over to the two telling him that the grand marshal Garithos is coming here with a platoon by his side.

Kael'Thas walks forward while Alexis and the Lieutenants stand by her side seeing Garithos coming through here on his armoured horse and a large group of elite soldiers with gray armour, all of them were elites. Garithos would stop and gets off his horse, walking over to Kael holding his large axe and his shield.

"Report Kael'Thas why haven't you attack the undead?"

"We have already taken control of the area, we drive them back and are holding position for my people to recover an –"

"You should have attacked the Undead by now Kael'Thas! Signal your armies to push forward, destroy them before they advance with a larger horde."

"Milord that is what they want us to do, if i send my elves out there we will likely run into an ambu –"

"You have your orders Kael! I trust you elves are clever enough to walk around it; right now the undead are preparing an attack on Dalaran so i trust you are clever enough to defeat their leader in charge of this attack here. Do not fail me again Kael you will press forward and you will destroy the undead."

"I... understand lord Garithos."

"Good now the undead will not attack Dalaran anytime soon so i will watch your progress from here on in, i will be leading the campaign here so i will give you an order to send your troops to the west."

Kael slightly nods to him and turns back and walks over to the group, he remains silent for the moment while Alexis walks in front of him. "Were going to press the attack; i will lead the first wave through the west to draw out the undead, you Alexis will lead the rest as the second wave."

"I don't like this plan Kael... allow me to take the first wave, if they see you they will –"

"Is there a problem here Kael'Thas?" Garithos said looking over to them

"No milord..." he looks back to him then back to Alexis and whispers something "No matter what happens... you take your orders from me... not him." He walks past her and heads outside while Alexis and the others stay where they are for now.

Kael takes a group of a hundred infantry to march to the west while the rest of the elves stays with Alexis who stays behind and wait for the signal, they do march forward but will be force to halt at a position and let Kael move through the undead territory noticing they have retreated further within. Garithos and his troops follow Alexis through the passage, staying away from their force and would just watch this.

Kael marches down the past with his troops, he takes the lead and would continue moving but stays at the ready and so do his elves knowing the dead are near, looking through the trees knowing they are out there, in a few minutes later Kael could have sworn he heard something, he signals them to hold position and stay at the ready, archers stands in the middle ready to fire waiting for the signal and Alexis can see them from a far noticing them holding positions, preparing to advance soon.

In the shadows there lies the Dark Ranger hiding with the undead looking over to the group, she slowly takes out an arrow and holds her bow in front of her to take aim towards Kael while he stands there, she looks at him for the moment as he looks where she is but couldn't see her but she did hesitated to release her arrow. Suddenly before she is able to fire the undead would press the attack, she looks to the side of the elves noticing a large group of undead infantry coming up behind them, they turn around and raise their shields, the archers take fire taking them out before they clash against them, Kael looks front seeing more of the undead coming towards him, his hands lights in flames and aims to the ground to send a short flaming wave to the ground and burning through the undead, taking a few steps back while his elves charges forward clashing against the dead striking through them.

The dead comes from the sides that hidden themselves in the forest, clashing against the blood elves on all sides but he soon would fire off a fireball into the sky signalling Alexis that they are under attack, she signals her forces and quickly make haste to join Kael before they are all dead. The Blood Elves were holding them back, striking through the dead so quickly while Sylvanas watches this, seeing Kael putting up a fight with his magic blasting the undead in front of him in flames and soon a large abomination appears to the side he would move his hands together to make a bigger fireball and aims to the face, he throws it towards the creature and it would just eat the fireball but a few seconds later the head and the chest would explode to pieces sending chunks of the body flying in other directions to the ground and cause some people to be covered in that blood.

Kael signals his troops to retreat once they have removed the dead behind them, they run back and finally Alexis would signal her archers to rain fire past the elves taking out the undead, Kael looks forward and helps those who are running, using one more magic up his sleeves to cause a symbol in the sky and making flaming meteors fall from the sky, sending them down to the undead and destroying hundreds of them when they continue to charge towards him.

"We charge for Quel'Thalas!" Alexis yells out to the elves and they all form together and charges towards the undead while Kael stands where he is still sending meteors down but would soon have to stop and let Alexis deal with this letting her striking through the undead with two swords drawn slashing them to bits along with the rest of the elves as victory was drawing near to them.

Victory was close to their grasp but the undead was not done yet because the death knight stands over the hill with another horde of undead archers standing by, looking down at Kael as he continues pushing the undead back, Kael would look up noticing a Death Knight but found out it was a female who is a blood elf, knowing who she is. She looks down at them and looks at the archers she signals the archers to fire down at them.

The elves who pressed forward got in their range and was taken down quickly while they attack, killing a few of them while the rest quickly raise their shields to block their attacks and the rest hold position and pulled back a bit to get out of their range. Alexis would run over to Kael looking back as more undead are forming together to charge "We can't keep holding them off Kael. If we can't stop those archers then we will lose the fight here."

"I will handle them... right now that Death Knight is a problem..." he looks back over to her "That's Alicia..."

"I thought she survived the war." She looks back seeing a ghoul coming towards her, she throws a knife and takes it out to the head "I can't believe they got her."

"I will hold the undead at bay; you go and take her out before she does something worse." He started to move back and looks over to his army "Fall back now! retreat for now!"

With the elves retreating Garithos would notice this and started to get crossed, although he was always like this but while Kael and his troops retreat the undead press forward while Alexis moves into the shadows through the forest, she goes past some of the undead who runs past her and moving closer towards Alicia but notices they have a few meat wagons ready to send a plague to the army to make things even worse.

Kael looks back seeing the undead coming "Damn these monsters." He raises his hand sending another fiery explosion taking out twenty undead and holding them for the moment.

Alicia looks back to her undead archers "Pull back and release the meat wagons –" She looks over seeing Alexis coming out of the shadows "Alexis..." she was about to draw her sword but Alexis swings her sword cutting the head off the horse causing her to fall back on the floor with the horse on top of her.

Alexis draws her dagger and stands ready looking at the undead "This is for Quel'Thalas." She charges and strikes through some of the undead while Alicia tries to get up off the floor

Alexis moved her swords back and they started to light in flames of the phoenix, she swings forward making an X in the air cutting through the undead and taking out one of the meat wagons that was nearby, she turns her attention to Alicia but once she turns towards her she was force to quickly block her swing from her sword then she kicks her to the chest sending her falling down the cliff.

Alicia looks back to the others "Fire the meat wagons!"

"But milady... were out of range..."

She sighs and looks over noticing Alexis is gone, she looks over to the blood elves seeing them destroying the undead quickly. "Damn them... she was only trying to delay our attack. We fire now then they won't press forward and they will not be any casualties." She looks back "Pull the army back to the undead bastion lets see if they are good enough to siege that."

Once she retreated out of there the undead who was by her side retreated while the rest that was fighting the elves were being slaughtered quickly due to Kael and his powers, Kael and his men press forward but they stop for now due to the meat wagons fired anyway, making a toxic clouds in front of them to hold them for now. Alexis would return back to Kael's side placing her weapons away and notices the rest of the dead are retreating.

"I guess we won't be chasing after the undead now, i hate this plague." she looks back to Kael "What are your orders now?"

"Hold position." He looks back to his elves "Fall back, those who still have the strength to fight then come with me and Alexis." He looks back to her "We need to see something before we meet Garithos.

"I know what you're talking about." She nods to him and Kael would go off the path and leading through the forest along with eight blood elves by his side and hers, going after the undead to see where they will go while the rest of the elves return to recover.

"What the hell is that blasted prince doing now!" Garithos said noticing the elves returning back but not Kael and Alexis "What are they doing..."

The Death Knight walks towards a large undead bastion that lies at the edge of the coast, the undead she brings with her returns inside and the necromancers and acolytes are already busy making more undead minions, obtaining more dead corpses to resurrect and join the attack once again, inside a Dreadlord who was green would be waiting for Alicia to return to hear the report on whats going on in the east.

Kael and Alexis would stand on the high ground seeing this large place, this undead bastion was well fortified and if they attack now they will sustain heavy casualties from this in fact they might not even be able to destroy the place if they have to fight that Dreadlord and the Death Knight, he has even brought demons by his side so this will be difficult without Garithos' assistance.

"Just as i thought... there bringing back another army to attack us again..."

"If we attack now then we might stand a chance but we will sustain heavy casualties if we underestimate them." She looks to Kael "Prince Kael... we cannot go down there this is too risky we can't win against that."

"That Dreadlord could pose a problem to us especially the demons; we could defend the beach again but... Alexis..." he looks back to her "Take these people and flee."

"What?"

Kael walks back down "Garithos... i bet he will order us to attack that place with all we got. We could destroy that bastion but i do not want to lose all of my elves in this matter."

"But why do you want us to leave the fight?" She looks back and walks down with him

"Because i need your help... and only you can do this for our people..." he looks back to her "I know you can do this."

She was bit of a shocked to know he would rely on her to do the job where he cannot do. She slowly nods and Kael would explain to her the situation, after that he took his leave returning back to the alliance alone while Alexis would take her leave with the rest of the elves Kael brought with them, heading to the north then go around to the east to return to Dalaran but they stay around the area to see the outcome to this.

Garithos stood there looking over to Kael while most of his elves return to the ruins; the others would set up defensive points around the area. "About time you have returned Kael'Thas, where are the rest of your people?"

"There is an Undead fortress on the coast, there preparing for another attack so i thought we can –"

"You thought you can show the undead how strong we are by running back here? Damn you Kael, now they will attack again. I want you to take all your troops and siege that fortress before we –"

"I don't have the siege types to destroy that place without your help, i will be walking into a slaughter house, i need –"

"NO. You will obey my orders and attack that fortress now; you serve me and so do your elves so you will obey me and attack the undead!"

"I cannot siege that fortress!"

He remains silent for the moment then looks over seeing the elves turning their heads towards Garithos and so does his men nearby. He looks back to Kael "DON'T talk back to me Kael... i was the one who helped you come to Dalaran, I was the one who brought you back to the Alliance even though your city is destroyed."

"You have been trying to destroy us elves ever since we got here, you're using us be pawns in your arsenal and i have had enough using me and my people to do your dirty work. Do it yourself!"

"Sergeant!" He turns his head towards one of his men "Escort the prince... back to Dalaran at once!" He looks back to Kael "Now you will come back with me or i will order my men to attack you elves."

Kael remains silent and the soldier would grab his arm, he backs off to get his hand off of him, he looks back to Garithos but doesn't say anything. He walks with the soldier back to the ruins and Garithos looks at the elves seeing they were in shock but Kael would not want them in this mess. Garithos would return with Kael out of there. Alexis saw the outcome of this and started to leave with the others knowing they would have to rescue Kael from Garithos, if this happens then it won't be long before the rest of the blood elves rebel and challenge the humans from this treachery.

"I will get you back Prince Kael'Thas." She said to herself "I promise."


	2. New Alliance Civil War

Treachery has come in the ranks of the New Alliance as Garithos finally had this chance to arrest Kael, the man that he took to join the New Alliance and gave him chances to fight by his side against the Undead now has to face the insubordination he just did in front of him and his people, forcing Kael to return to Dalaran where he will face judgement by Garithos and the other ranking officers in the service of the Alliance.

While this was going on back to the outskirts where the blood elven infantry stands where they are but they started to rebel against the humans, causing more troops to come to the aid and arrest those who will fight, it wouldn't be long before all the blood elves would be force to be locked up underground while those who didn't rebel would remain calm and hope that Kael will be safe but the situation is going bad for them.

One hundred elves across Dalaran and outside have been arrested by the humans, ten blood elves have been killed by trying to kill the humans but the rest remains where they were but the humans decided to split them up just in case they try to form together to charge at them and they really don't want to deal with an all out civil war inside the New Alliance. Those who didn't rebel to the humans would act normal and play their cards right as they know Alexis is still missing along with some of the elves, knowing they will find a way to bring Kael out of there before it's too late so right now they will wait for the right moment to strike at the humans and take back their leader before Garithos thinks of killing him.

It took a day to finally get underground of Dalaran for Alexis and her fighters to save the prisoners, her fighters went off elsewhere to maybe prepare an escape while she goes swimming through the water to free those who are captive. She was getting closer to two of the members who were trapped inside these magical prisons causing them to not use magic against the guards who keeps watch over them.

Two guards stands there looking over to one of the blood elves, Alexis slowly walks out of the water slowly drawing both her blades as she gets closer to them, the elf looks at the guards and notices Alexis but remains silent and lets her kill them by stabbing both her blades through the back of their necks to finish them in a clean death, they didn't see it coming.

"Are you alright?" She said walking over to him; she strikes the cage to break them down for him to be free.

"Thank you Alexis, i knew we will be waiting for you." He runs towards the wall in front of him which had a few weapons attach to it, he grabs his gear while Alexis strikes the other cage to free the other one, he would do the same thing and gears up for a fight.

"Is Kael down here with you?"

One looks back and draws his sword "No... That damn bastard Garithos has ordered to execute Kael in the morning."

"He's going to do what?"

"He's going to kill Kael for everyone to see... if he does that then all the elves will riot, he will lose everything."

"He knows this but why would he do this... He cannot control the Blood Elves unless he wants us to rebel, we have to stop him and i mean stop him." She started to head forward through the dungeons while the two gear up, once there finished they go after Alexis.

Later on there was another room with a few dead spiders on the ground and three blood elves captured, trapped in a normal cell while there's two guards standing by, the other cell doors were opened up and seems to have broken spider eggs and two more men that lies there dead while the other two just wait for backup to arrive. Alexis would walk over to the two but they were facing front knowing she cannot go stealth in this situation, she decided to come out of hiding and drawing her long sword walking over towards the guards.

"The elves are free... kill them!" Both would draw their swords and charges towards Alexis while the two moves around to free the others.

Alexis clash against the two soldiers, she moves between the two and jumps up to kick the one behind her then uses both swords to clash against the other guard, soon she saw an opening and strikes through his chest and a stab through the heart, after that she turns back and does a three sixty to strike the other guard dead to the ground. Alexis secures the area while the others free the prisoners and helps them arm themselves, after that they continue moving forward where soon they start to hear fighting going on in the other room.

Soldiers standing in front of the gate battling against the undead before them, four human guards with rifles stands in front of the door while six footmen clash against the ghouls and spiders, the shooters have killed a few but they notice more are coming, Alexis and the others decided to hold position and let them destroy each other. Two of the soldiers go down and a necromancer nearby started to raise two skeletons from the dead but before he tried that he took a shot to the head by one of the gunners. The undead killed the footmen's then charges towards the gunners, they fired taking them out but once they reload the dead got too close and tackles them to the ground, after that Alexis would charge in to join the fight along with her blood elves, drawing their weapons and clash against the dead finishing them off quickly and checking around before pressing forward to the gate.

The dead turn back but they were slaughtered too easily, the elves search around to see if there is anything else around but there was nothing so they continue to move forward, opening the gate they press forward noticing some dead soldiers on the ground and some cages were broken open, Alexis knows this has to be the other group she left knowing they are close by with more elves.

As they walk through the path they would spot a few dead blood elves and humans, almost ten elves battling against the humans, trying to break through so they can get through that gate behind the humans. "There's our rescue squad." Alexis said "Come on." She charges towards the humans and so do the ones behind her; they flank their position striking down four human infantry while one of their archers shoots down one of the gunners.

The captain in charge of this notices more coming and was force to retreat through the gate "The blasted elves are free! We cannot fight them alone, retreat!"

"The humans are fleeing... press forward before they regroup with more, advance!"

The humans retreat and those who didn't make it got struck down by the elves as they press forward, Alexis leading the attack pressing through the corridors through another empty room until finally she got the sight of the captain, she takes a dagger and throws it across the room hitting him in the back taking him out.

"He's down! Surround the rest of them before they call for reinforcements." She turns back "If they know what we're doing then they will kill Kael early." She moves back while the elves run past her to go after the humans and save anyone else. Alexis would go back to find anything useful. "I just hope you're alright Kael."

With the battle going on for a while underground in the dungeons back above the city of Dalaran the New Alliance started to fortify their troops around the area just to make sure the dead don't use this as an advantage and they were right to be ready because the Scourge are outside on the hills, the dead preparing a siege, another Death Knight who was human stands on the edge looking out using a telescope to look out to the view inside the city. Sylvanas would be nearby walking over towards him.

"Alicia is ready to signal the attack on the outskirts of Dalaran. Detheroc will also make an appearance before you signal the siege."

"Hmn... you should check a look at this Sylvanas... Prince Kael'Thas... he will soon be executed." He lowers the telescope looking back to Sylvanas

"I do not care about the prince." She said looking towards the city

"Well now i guess if you had your will you will be able to stop me." He slightly laughs "But i own you now." He turns back walking back to the undead before them "The Scourge will destroy Dalaran this time. Maybe when his body is found he can be resurrected and become another pawn to the Lich King."

"If you say so." She turns back and walks away "Just a reminder of what will happen if you fail to take Dalaran from the New Alliance."

He stops for the moment and looks back to her while she walks off "That i do not want to deal with."

Back in Dalaran Prince Kael'Thas was soon to be escorted by four elite guards to the place where he will be executed by the axe of Garithos. The elves and humans were by his side halted by the guards making sure they don't do anything stupid, they looked worried and frightened to see their prince to be killed just like that right in front of their faces. He had magical chain bracers attach to his hands behind him making sure he doesn't use any magic in this; while he walks towards his death he looks up seeing Garithos standing by the block holding his large axe ready to finish this.

"Positions!" Garithos yells out to his men to signal them to shield up and push the elves and humans back, defending this area knowing some elves will try to attack, they even had men standing in a circle loading their rifles just in case they break through the defence knowing this is going to be a shoot to kill.

The elites and Kael would stop in front of Garithos, the elites would take their leave but one would stand behind him. Kael looks at the block in front of him on the ground then to Garithos "You do know... my people will not surrender their wills to you."

"Your elves will have discipline in here or they will be force to be kicked outside of my city and let them fight against the Scourge on their own."

"You cannot defeat the Scourge without us Garithos... you will fall you son of a bitch."

Garithos walks closer standing right in front of him looking at him with a serious look "The Sunstrider dynasty ends here." Suddenly his eyes would turn green for the moment then back to normal. Kael moved his head back in a shock to know what has happen to him.

The elite would push him down on his knees while Garithos stood there with his axe to his shoulder, after that the elves would try to attack the guards but they held their ground, the elves didn't have any weapons as they were taken off from them from the humans so they won't be doing any problems to them.

Kael was pushed down with his head to the side of the block, the elite moves back while the guards hold their defence against the people so it doesn't matter what they do they cannot break through their defence, some would even shout out to Garithos to stop this madness, all he did was look back to them then back to Kael.

"Your people are afraid Prince Kael'Thas. Shame they won't last long against the Scourge." He would raise his axe in the sky with two hands to it. Kael would just close his eyes knowing this has come...

But his time has not come yet...

A fireball fired off into the sky that came from the high ground of that area, Garithos looks up seeing the fireball heading to the sky and once it made to the middle of the area it would explode, sending twenty small fireballs firing on all directions, taking down the shooters and the guards knocking them to the ground causing their lines to break the and elves would make a run for it while those who were carrying weapons would charge through to clash against the humans who were prisoners of war. Garithos looks back to Kael and would quickly try to behead him but Alexis would jump down off the high ground and landing on top of one of the guards, she kicks him down then throws a dagger towards the chains, breaking them free for Kael to use magic before he loses his head. He quickly uses his ability to become ethereal, making him become a green ghost for Garithos' axe to go through his head but not beheaded making Kael jump back up and turn to normal, sending a fireball in front of Garithos to send him falling to the ground.

Kael looks back to his people "Rise up Blood Elves of Quel'Thalas, the humans are possessed by the enemy!"

They would all start to notice this. All the soldiers in this area had the same green eyes as what Garithos had, with that the possessed ones would charge to the elves attacking them all while they do the same thing. Alexis would clash against one of the elites and looks back to the blood elves clashing against the humans, they fight back while more guards who isn't possessed started to come over armed to the teeth ready to battle against the prisoners.

Kael looks over to Alexis and was about to channel something, he looks back noticing Garithos coming back up "Glory... to lord... Detheroc..." He looks over to Kael'Thas and charges towards him.

Kael moves his body back missing the axe "I am going to enjoy this Garithos." He sends another fireball towards him; he strikes it with his axe and started swinging to Garithos

Alexis looks up seeing Kael'Thas moving back to avoid Garithos' axe "Kael! –" she looks to the side and blocks one of the soldiers attacks, she would swing forward to strike him down and joins the other elves.

Kael moves back avoiding his attacks, he sends a fireball but missed then Garithos would lay a kick to his chest then swings forward cutting his chest a bit. He turns into ethereal and runs past him letting the axe go through his body, he turns back and raises his hand while Garithos looks back and charges. The ground underneath Garithos would have an elven symbol and a second later fiery explosion blasts through Garithos obliterating him in flames.

Kael lowers his guard and looks to the side, suddenly Garithos comes out of the flames with his whole body seem to look like he is made of stone and got bigger, Kael looks back and he took a hit across the face with his arm sending him fall to the ground, he looks up and sends another fireball from his hand to his chest but that didn't seem to make any difference. Garithos kicks him back to the ground and lays his foot to his chest, aiming his axe to his face. Alexis saw this and punches through one of the soldiers to go towards Kael and Garithos.

"The war is over for you Kael'Thas."

"It has... just begun..."

Alexis comes behind and sends a flaming X towards Garithos hitting his chest, pushing him forward off from Kael. She runs towards him while he turns back to swing his axe but she ducks and strikes two times to the chest and strikes his arm giving only cuts but it caused him to lose the axe. Kael got back up and looks over to Alexis seeing her fighting back but Garithos would grab her arm then grabs her neck, slowly lifting her up off the ground and started to choke her until she dies.

"Noo!" Kael shouts out and his armour started to bright in flames, his armour turns to the flames of the phoenix, once charged up he pushes his arms forward and the flames comes off from his body forming the phoenix. The Phoenix comes towards Garithos in high speed blasting through his body letting go of Alexis sending her falling to the ground with his arm still stuck to her neck.

Garithos fell crashing to the ground with a large hole to his chest, breaking off his left leg and his arms still in his stone form but soon he would turn back to normal, slowly looking up to the sky while Kael goes on his knees since that took alot of his magic. Alexis got back up looking over to Kael then to Garithos, the moment Garithos fell the fight was over, everyone both human and elven would lower their weapons looking over to Garithos. The ones who were possessed were already dead on the ground making this skirmish finally over.

Alexis runs over to Kael to help him up, looking over to the others as they all look back to them. Kael stands back up thanks to her "Thank you..." he looks back over to the humans and elves "We all... have suffered enough... Garithos was with the enemy! The Scourge are the ones responsible for all of this, destroying our homes and murdering everyone we hold dear to us! They defeated us and we need to strike back... if not then the Scourge will kill all of us. This is the New Alliance... let us start acting what we used to be long ago, whats say you!?"

The humans remain silent looking at one another and to the blood elves. Alexis walks back to the crowd looking at them all until finally someone a human would come out walking over towards Alexis standing in front of her holding his sword. The man stood there remaining silent until he would place his sword to the ground then looks back up to Alexis. "The New Alliance... belongs to the Grand Marshal." He looks over to Kael "You are now the Grand Marshal of the New Alliance."

Kael looks back to the rest of the humans, they all started to drop their weapons to the ground as a sign of a surrender, the blood elves stood where they were but they would all started to back away from the humans and form back towards Alexis turning towards Kael, She would bow to him and soon the rest would do the same thing, a sign that they will follow him anywhere in this world and the next, they will follow him to victory against the Scourge.

Speaking of the Scourge the Death Knight notice that the pawns that was inside Dalaran has been taken care of making this difficult for them to deal with the New Alliance. The Death Knight turns back with a furious look. "Damn those humans... we all had a plan and Garithos ruined it all..."

Sylvanas stood there with her arms crossed "Looks like the elves will be sticking around for the battle."

"Shut up bitch!" he looks back "Once our forces are in position we will attack, we will send the reckoning to the New Alliance, we will end it here once and for all. If Garithos just killed Kael and the Blood Elves we could have taken control of the humans, now this will be troublesome."

"Indeed it will." Said Detheroc standing close to them walking over to them "Lady Sylvanas... your duties here are done. The Lich Kel'Thuzad wants to see you now; we will take care of this."

"Very well then." She turns back and started walking out of the fight

"We could have used her against them."

"There's no need." He looks back to him "I am now leading the campaign to take Dalaran, you and Alicia will take your orders from me, not the Lich King."

"But what of Art –"

"Don't say his name!" he walks to the edge looking out to the city "Arthas is gone siding with Lord Archimonde, the Scourge belongs to the Legion and the Legion wants the New Alliance destroyed."

"Then... i will prepare the army to mobilise then." He started to walk out of there.

"This is your last chance." Detheroc said making him stop where he was, Detheroc turns his head back to him "Fail this time and i will find someone else to do a better job."

Elsewhere Kael'Thas stands alone at the top of the walls in front of the city gates, looking out to the destroyed land that will soon become a battlefield once again, he would let a deep sighs and notices that Alexis walking towards him while the New Alliance is busy restoring order and preparing for war. The scout's returns to their duties and the dwarves are preparing for some powerful weapons to use against the Scourge while the rest of the dwarves are elsewhere.

Alexis stands by his side looking out to the field "Another day and another war... i guess you wanted to fight the Scourge like this."

"I wish we can defeat them, we could win the battle here but the war is over, we lost our lands to Arthas..." he looks down "Arthas.." he mumbles his name in an anger tone "I hate that man. He stole everything from me, now because of this my people are getting the thirst for magic."

"I saw what happen... you should only use that on certain occasions, you maybe link to the sunwell but ever since that was lost we were separated from that bond, now we are blood elves."

"And yet the rest of the elves fled with Vereesa Windrunner, she probably went to the west by now with her people. Shame we cannot go there."

"I heard they were evacuating the people out of here and sending them to Kalimdor... why did you choose to stay here?"

"My people are in danger, i couldn't abandon them after what has happen... i cannot lose anyone especially you, i will give up my life and my magic to bring you all back to the light."

She smiles looking forward "Thank you... Prince Kael'Thas."

"I should be the one thanking you, you did save my life and with that i thank you Alexis, i have chosen a good warrior to be my second in command of this battle."

"The other elves maybe gone but we will stand our ground against the Scourge. We won't lose to them and maybe, just maybe if they hear the news about this they might return to us and together we will get our revenge on Arthas."

"I will... use my powerful magic when i find Arthas... i don't care where he is... i will catch him, i will find him and i will kill him. Right now... the battle has come to Dalaran once again."


	3. Battle over Dalaran

The Scourge and the New Alliance was soon to begin once again in Dalaran; with one side the Blood Elves, Humans and Dwarves battle against the Undead commanded by two Death Knights and a Dreadlord who just joined the fight along with some demon forces in the area to make things interesting but taking Dalaran will be difficult because with the leader dead and the ones who were possessed are now dead too it now rest on Kael'Thas and Alexis to set things right.

Today the Prince stands in the chamber which used to be where the wizards of the Kirin Tor used to be, he looks around and started to go check on the study room to find some book which can be used as a warhead against the Scourge, hoping there is at least something for him to use while Alexis was outside with a group of Blood Elves heading towards an encampment of the dwarves that was hidden from the enemy, using a goldmine for resources and creating another siege engine, right now there's three of them and a fourth siege engine or a tank what the humans call it will soon be ready for war.

Alexis walks over to the Dwarven captain of this operation seeing almost a hundred dwarves here. "You dwarves do know there's a war going on in Dalaran right? I need all of you to return to me back to the city so we can prepare for a defence against the Scourge."

One of the dwarves walks in front of her "Hey... what ever happen to Garithos?"

"He's dead."

"..." All the dwarves turn their attention towards Alexis when she said that, they all remain silent until finally the one in the middle would say. "Well it's about DAMN TIME!"

"I always hated that asshole!"

"Yep"

"Aye"

"Yep"

"Definitely."

"Finally..."

She slightly laughs "Well Prince Kael'Thas is leading the defence on Dalaran so maybe you guys should get this stuff rolling back there."

"Alright let's move them out lads!"

"At least the prince is better than that prick."

While they started to pull back the Scourge was closely ready to make the march but somehow they got minor setback as Alicia returns to Detheroc with only a handful of undead after something attack at the night, destroyed their forces on the coast causing them to hold position. Prince Kael was still in the study room looking through the books until he grabs a yellow book from the top shelf, before he had a chance to read it one of the soldiers would enter the room to see him.

"Prince Kael... there's an army of Naga warriors on the outskirts of Dalaran. They wish to meet with you."

Kael looks back "Naga warriors? What do they want?"

"They only wish to speak with you, that is all we know but we have sentries defending the area making sure they don't cause trouble."

"Hmn..." he place the book under his coat "Very well then." He walks over to the soldier "Show me the Naga."

On the outskirts lies back to the area where the Blood Elves fought against the Scourge; both Blood Elves and the humans stands in a formation by the ruins and on the south and west standing ready as the Naga warriors stand at hundreds of them on the water and on land, on the island and on the coast of the land just standing position and waiting for the Prince to arrive with more men by his side.

"The Naga warriors... you fought for the demon Illidan." Kael said walking on the coast looking at the Naga in the water and they would just look back to him. Kael turns his attention to Lady Vashj who comes out of the water moving on the land towards him.

"Greetings... Prince Kael'Thas i am Lady Vashj, we Naga are now on our own and we have come to offer some aid against the Scourge who has been threatening your city known as Dalaran."

"We can take care of ourselves Vashj."

"Oh is that so... well we have already taken care of that base that you were getting ready to siege. The Undead have retreated and the attack on Dalaran will be delayed for now."

"Now why would you help us now Lady Vashj?" he said with his arms crossed

"We have a common enemy Prince Kael'Thas... my kind has been trying to remove the Scourge for quite some time now and we kept getting setbacks after setbacks and we were wrong to fight the Scourge on our own so we offer you assistance in exchange for something you can do for us and it will not cost you anything."

"Just what do you want?"

"There is a portal around here you know what that portal is and we need it to pass through to reach to another dimensional world where our master Illidan lies. We have helped you out so may you allow us safe passage through Dalaran to reach the portal?"

"How do i know i am going to regret this in the future?"

She moved closer to him "Listen Prince Kael'Thas we have been trying to destroy the Lich King... if he was destroyed then the Scourge will be no more, we would have fulfil our task in this world but now we Naga need to find our master Illidan. One day we will return Prince Kael'Thas and when we do the Scourge will be no more. Isn't that what this New Alliance is trying to do?"

"What should we do milord?" One of the elf said to him "They haven't really pose a threat to us and if they were on the enemies side they would have let us waste our resources on that base."

He sighs and stops crossing his arms "Very well then Vashj, since you helped us i have no choice but to help you, but if what you say is true then we will hold off against the Scourge until you return, for now you Naga can come with me to the portal." He turns back "I know the one you're talking about."

The forces would move out of the way while Kael returns back with the Naga behind him, forming a long line with Vashj to the location where the portal lies, the same one that Kel'Thuzad used to bring Archimonde into this world and cause the whole invasion but right now that portal has been secured by the New Alliance but hasn't been used yet. When Alexis comes through the city with the dwarves she did hear the rumours that Kael is with the Naga forces and is heading to the portal causing her to let the dwarves continue their duties and heads towards the portal to see for herself.

Kael and Vashj stands by the portal letting the Naga go through the portal, both looks to one another. "Until next time Prince Kael'Thas i promise you the Lich King will be destroyed, in the future you will find out that we are telling the truth, for now good luck on this side Prince." She would go through the portal once the last Naga was her.

"Good luck to you Lady Vashj." He said before the portal closes and notices Alexis on the other side "Alexis."

"Should i even ask just what happen here? We have a task to do milord."

"I know." He walks closer to her "I am ready now, report."

"Well... i just brought back the dwarves and the defences are ready. I heard the Scourge have halted their positions so we have more time to prepare for battle."

"Understood... by the way... have the dwarves finished reforging my sword?"

"The Felo'Melorn is finished and is ready for battle milord; they are just waiting for you to obtain it."

"Good... now let's go." He returns back to the city with Alexis walks by his side "I hope the New Alliance is ready for this battle."

"We will be fine milord, just need to be ready and if we all work together we shall defeat the Scourge."

"Then i guess it's time for the war meeting..."

With everyone all preparing and mobilising Prince Kael and Alexis made it to the war meeting to prepare a defence, all elven archers and human archers will be on the walls along with ballista's armed with Glaives while all infantry units are by the gate along with the ones with the rifles while the dwarves will be defending the tanks on the streets, carrying rifles and mortar weaponry, those who cannot fight retreat to the higher levels of the city. With the Scourge of a thousand or two thousand stands at the ready outside while the New Alliance stands at half a quarter of a thousand infantry, it will be difficult to defeat them in this stage.

With the plan all prepared everyone would head to their duties. Alexis runs to the walls and the humans started to form a few square formations inside the city just to prepare them if the undead smash through the gates and might use other ways to enter the city. The Dwarves will be defending their siege tanks standing at three of them on the streets while the other one was on the second level that they will use as artillery against the Scourge, the Dwarven infantry stands around them just to protect them, the rest of the elves stands by the front gate and as for Kael he went off elsewhere to the closest blacksmith he can find, the one who possess his sword the Felo'Melorn that is black and red, a long sword that he father used against Arthas, reforged by the dwarves and was stronger than before, making this the good time for him to use it against the Scourge.

Later that night everyone were all in their positions; standing by and waiting for the dead to come, torches were lighted throughout Dalaran and a few mage lights too, everyone were in their positions remaining silent and waiting for the dead to come. Few minutes of later it then started to rain heavy down upon them, they look up but they look forward hearing something in the distance, knowing it's the dead that are marching with Detheroc and the two Death Knights by his side looking over to the city knowing this will be the final fight here.

"Let's light up some flares." Kael said looking back to one of the dwarves, he raise his hand up and three dwarves with flare guns would fire to the sky past the elves showing them the view outside noticing the army of undead that stands in a rectangle formation, standing ready for war.

Alexis looks out seeing how many they were "There's so many... i bet some of them used to be elves."

"Don't talk like that now Alexis, as long as you and my people are by my side we will destroy all of them no matter what."

She looks to him "If i don't make it out of here... it's an honour fighting by your side milord."

"You will not die here Alexis... i will make sure of that."

She slightly smiles looking back to the undead "Let's hope we last the night."

"The New Alliance..." Detheroc said "Has come... there will be no survivors after this day." He turns back looking at the two Death Knights "Commence the attack." He walks through the horde heading towards his demon forces that stands behind the horde.

The two Death Knights looks at one another then looks forward "We march... for the Lich King and for the Burning Legion!" Both swings forward and the dead would charge past them heading to the city of Dalaran.

"So it begins..." Kael mumbles to himself looking out to the dead charging, he would walk closer to the edge of the walls.

"Prepare to fire!" Alexis yells out and both the humans and elves on the walls would draw their bows and arrows taking aim down at the dead.

"Allow me..." Kael raises his hands in the sky channelling a spell to make a bigger one. In the sky he started to make meteors fall from the sky, falling down upon the dead while they charge.

Meteors crashes on the dead taking the weak ones and some large ones but they continue charging towards them. "Release arrows!" Alexis yells out and all the archers' fires down upon the undead before they reach the walls, taking out hundreds of them in a signal shot.

"Fire the siege..." Kael said still channelling the spell to let it keep firing. Alexis signals the other elves by the glaive ballista's to fire, firing off almost ten large ones and another barrage of elves down upon the dead slaughtering more than before, the glaives slices through them and even cutting through abominations and siege wagons.

Alexis draws her sword and looks back to the dwarves "Dwarves!" they aim their artillery tanks to the sky then she swings forward "Fire!" letting loose another reign of fire over the walls along with barrages of missiles over the walls crashing upon the dead once again taking out more hundreds of them before they crash against the walls.

The Meat Wagons fires upon them sending foul plague over the walls while they keep shooting and crashing down on the buildings and letting a terrible toxic cloud on the area causing some of the people who got too close to it got infected, this was terrible for them but they continue to stay in line but stayed away from anyone else just in case. An abomination breaks the front gate while everyone else marches towards it, the humans take aim with their rifles while the elves form a shield wall waiting for them to come through, a Death Knight was near the gate waiting for it to break down while Alicia went off elsewhere with a horde of undead to find another route underground for them to get inside quickly.

Kael would have to stop after using most of his magic. He looks back to Alexis "Defend this position. I will join the attack on the gate." He would draw his sword and gets off the wall to join the defence on the gate.

"Good luck milord." She walks forward looking down at the undead trying to break down the gate. "Shoot that damn thing down!"

The battle continues going taking out that abomination but the gate was almost broken down, the troops on the other side waits and prepares, waiting for them to crash open that gate. Kael stands in front of the elves looking at the soldiers in front of him almost twenty of them stood there and crouches there taking aim waiting for a part to open up for them to shoot out. Suddenly a chunk of the gate breaks open and one of the soldiers would shoot out taking one of the creatures to the head then reloads, the gate breaks open and then they would all open fire towards the dead taking them all out and making them turn back and run through the elves, they open a path for them to run through then forms back the shield wall once again.

"We fight for the memory of Quel'Thalas!" Kael shouts out "We fight for our future... for Quel'Thalas!" he holds his sword ready and the archers behind the shields fired through taking more of the dead out before they clash against their shields.

Alexis turns back drawing two swords and runs down the stairs clashing against some undead and kicking one down the steps, she jumps down and strikes down two more and joins the fight on the gate, finally clashing against the horde here with everyone running to the gate to hold them at bay but this will not hold them forever.

The rain finally stopped but the black clouds still cover the moon over this darkened day; the ones who are infected by the plague of the meat wagons would be pushed back by those who covered their faces making sure it doesn't spread to them, moving them away but suddenly one of them took a hit to the neck and another tackled by a ghoul, a small door opens up to the side that leads through the dungeons causing the dead to swarm out of it and runs through the streets, attacking the plague fighters and charging behind the forces at the gate trying to flank their positions. The soldiers turns their attention back and charges towards the dead, Alicia walks through looking around holding a rune blade at the ready she runs through and strikes down anyone who stands in her way breaking down one of their formations and pressing forward to one of the dwarven siege tanks to stop them from firing but the dwarves around it had good protection, gunners open fired towards her and the dead taking out ten of them and hitting her to the chest causing her to move out of cover.

The elves on the north side of the walls started to notice more undead coming from the dungeon doors, swarming through the area they turn their attention towards the undead and fires down arrows upon them killing them all before they clash against the humans on the side but soon those elves decided to draw their swords run down the steps and clash against the undead before they come up here. Alexis notices this and runs towards the north that had two dwarven tanks nearby seeing the dwarves shooting down at the undead when they run towards them she would help them out by standing next to them and runs towards the undead slashing through them violently and so does Kael as he strikes down the undead in front of him violently killing one by one until finally he notice the demons are through the gate.

"We cannot hold the gate." He said then stabs through another undead creature and looks back seeing the dead surrounding the area. He runs back and yelling out "Fall back... fall back to the second level!"

He repeated that a couple of times and so do others nearby who heard it, causing the people to get off the walls and off the gate to return back further inside Dalaran while the dead press the attack, while the dead runs through towards them one of the tanks decided to help them up by taking a short drive to the gate, one of the tanks drives towards them making the troops move out of the way for it to drive past them and run over the dead to give the rest some time, with the dead pushed back to the gate the rest of the tanks and the people started to make a move to the high ground to the second level of the city, while that is happening Detheroc would finally set foot over the gate and looking forward to the city with a smile on his face. "Run you cowards... you will all die!"

The Undead controls the front entrance of Dalaran, the New Alliance has retreated but has lost a few things behind, they lost their siege weapons and lost half of the dwarven tanks but on the second level the archers and gunners take aim and fires back to take out the dead to slow them down, the fourth siege engine continues firing towards the dead while the infantry turn back and clash against the undead once again.

While Kael strikes down a few undead in front of him the Death Knight rides through the horde with his sword in the air riding towards Kael ready to behead him but when Kael turns to the side seeing him he raise his hand to send a flame strike from below, consuming him in flames and anyone around him causing him to fall on the ground losing his horse, he gets back up with heavy burnt marks on his body but he keeps moving forward clashing against some elves but he strikes them down and gets closer to Kael. He looks back to that Death Knight and runs over towards him and he does the same, colliding their swords together on the battlefield and soon Kael breaks that clash by pushing him back and swings forward but missed and collides swords once again.

Elsewhere Alexis runs on the walls striking down the undead archers, taking them down one by one while they shoot down at the Alliance, she strikes down thirteen of them while she keeps running then looks back and stabs a ghoul then takes a dagger and throws it across the wall hitting a necromancer and stabs another ghoul in front of her. She turns back noticing Alicia walking up the wall with her sword ready to fight Alexis, she would walk closer towards her but then a dwarven tank would open fire towards them, both looks to the side seeing this flaming ball coming towards Alicia, crashing right in front of her causing her to lose balance and making her fall off the wall and outside of Dalaran crashing to the ground hard. Alexis runs to the side of the wall to see if she is fine but notices more undead swarming up the wall to fight her, she stands ready and her swords light in flames, sending another flaming X towards them burning and cutting them instantly, forgetting about Alicia she goes to find Kael.

Kael still clashes against that death knight on the field while his army is still fighting around the two, the Alliance is holding back the undead but once Detheroc comes with the demon infantry it will be trouble. Kael clashes against the death knight a few times but gave him two cuts to the shoulder and another cut across the face making the death knight move back Kael runs towards him ready to stab him but he sends this strange black and green skull coming towards him, he gets hit in the chest causing him to fall to the ground sustaining terrible pain from that attack the moment he tried to swing his sword down at Kael he still manage to block that with one hand to his sword but luckily for Kael he still had people by his side as a blood elf runs towards the death knight holding a double edge sword and strikes the death knight from behind giving him a critical strike on him he turns back to strike that elf but he missed and then Kael would get back up and charges to stab his sword through that knight, finishing him off with a stab through the chest starring at him while he falls to the ground, once he finally dies he looks back to that elf and nods but suddenly a Doom Guard appears and strikes down that elf with one hit.

The Doom Guard started to cause trouble swinging forward cutting down undead and Alliance also. Kael soon would call for a retreat but then Alexis would appear taking a leap towards the demon stabbing both swords inside of it with her blades lighted a flame sending those flames through the body weakening it. She looks towards one of the tanks and jumps out of the way before it fires, hitting the demon and sending it falling back on top of the undead crushing them. Two more Doom Guards are coming and Kael and the others would signal a retreat but this would be the cost of their siege engines after this fight.

The Alliance runs to the north side of the city and heading to another gate; the archers on the wall by that gate and on the other side started shooting down at the undead. Kael runs inside with the rest of the Alliance finally closing the gate and stopping the undead where they are for now but they will get through here.

Kael runs through the crowd and Alexis would regroup with him heading towards the dwarves nearby reloading their weapons "Are they all set?"

"Aye... there all set to blow."

"Good." He looks back seeing the large spire "Blow it."

The Alliance holds the Scourge where they are while the dwarves make a move on the other side towards the spire, they have left almost all of their explosive barrels inside the spire and they need one clean shot to send a bullet through the window to send that building falling on top of the Scourge. Detheroc walks through the crowd noticing the gate and doesn't have time for this so he signals his Doom Guards to come through and break down that weak gate, doesn't know they are about to fall into a trap.

One dwarf holding his rifle takes aim to the window while Kael jumps on the walls sending fire down upon the dead to push them back and create a firewall in front of the gate but the demons will not work. Suddenly the gunfire went off sending that bullet through the window and hitting one of the explosive barrels, causing a massive quake explosion inside of that spire taking out a couple of undead but doesn't know it wasn't for that. Detheroc looks back at the spire and notices it started to move, causing the Alliance to retreat while the spire started to slowly start to move down upon the dead on the streets, it falls and sending the debris on top of them crushing nearly all of the undead and the demons and consuming this whole area in smoke.

Detheroc flaps his wings looking around to find anyone but he still had his undead as they weren't near the line of the crash but they just lost nearly all of their forces, he looks back and noticing the gate started to open up and the Alliance went on the offensive, charging through and striking down the undead and demons alike killing each one of them before they had a chance to fight back. Detheroc would try to escape but Alexis would run past and strikes the arm of that Dreadlord then two blood elves with their long swords runs towards him and stabs through his chest stabbing right through, they pull their swords out of the Dreadlord and he simply falls to the ground, slowly burning in flames and fading away until there was nothing left of him.

Victory has came to the New Alliance, they have finally defeated the undead army and also a Dreadlord, with that they can finally celebrate on this victory for now but it will not be long before the others find out about this and send more troops to this land but at least now the people who survived the purge in Lordaeron will hear this and they will come to join the New Alliance while the enemy is recovering from this. Victory for the New Alliance.


	4. King Arthas

Victory for Dalaran as the New Alliance taken control of the city and have already started to recover, after this day the rumours started to spread saying the New Alliance has manage to defeat one of their Dreadlord and due to this many survivors started to rally and prepare to fight back against the Scourge, trying to escape the Plague Lands before the Scourge is set and ready to go back into war but right now the Scourge hasn't been really good at the moment due to the other two Dreadlord leaders at the capital city have been waiting for orders from their master and because he hasn't returned they have just kept an eye on the Scourge for now but maybe they will act when they find out that they have lost one of their brothers in Dalaran when trying to defeat the Alliance.

Back in the city of Dalaran a day already went past and it was midnight, a normal dark day where the people have started to recover and repair what was lost. They are at a standby for now while Kael started to get some rest at one of the quarters while Alexis was sleeping in the other, Alexis would wake up at the night walking through the corridors noticing the door of Kael's quarters was opened she walks over to look through seeing Kael sitting on the bed reading that yellowish book he found, reading through it but looks up seeing Alexis, he closes the book and stands up.

"Something the matter Alexis?"

She walks into the room "I can't really sleep... with all this fighting i had to do it's hard to really fall to sleep."

"Yeah i know how you feel."

She looks at the book "Found an interesting book?"

"It's called the book of life... thought of maybe looking through Dalaran's books to find anything useful to use against the Scourge."

"You're thinking of using their magic to try to reverse on our fallen elves?"

"If there are ways to turn people into undead then maybe find a way to reverse this... although my powers will not go well if i use this too much, i will run out of mana and it will also involve my death."

"You shouldn't worry about them... you said it yourself there undead and they are force to do things they can't control themselves, we will have to wipe them all out."

"Hmmnn... i guess you're right." He places the book on a desk nearby then looks back to her "By the way i forgot to ask... are you now ok? Have you been hurt during the battle?"

"No..." she shakes her head "I am fine i was just relieved we are still alive." She slightly smiles to him

"That is good... you are my best warrior, i do not want to lose you too."

"Thank you... milord... but i am just a soldier to the blood elves... i can be replaced by anyone who can do a better job than i can."

"Don't say that Alexis you have done more than what others could not, no one can replace you Alexis. You are my second in command and only you can take that position."

"Kael..."

"It doesn't matter what happens... i will make sure you and my kind stays alive... even if it costs me my life."

"Kael..." she looks to the side for the moment remaining silent, she looks back to him and suddenly she got too close placing her hands to both sides of his face to kiss him.

His eyes widen seeing and feeling what Alexis is doing, she soon stops and moves her head back not saying anything but Kael would kiss her placing his arm around her waist then Alexis wraps her arms around his neck kissing him back.

While they were having a moment together elsewhere in the capital of Lordaeron the news broke out that Detheroc was slain by the New Alliance because of Kael and his Blood Elves that have ruined everything. Varimathras would be coming through the throne room to see his older brother Balnazzar who sits on the king's throne looking over to him.

"Brother is dead... the New Alliance is clever than we thought, Archimonde isn't going to like this at all."

"Once lord Archimonde returns he will take care of this New Alliance i can guarantee that. But it has been months and i don't know what he is doing in there."

"We should have gotten reports by now."

In the throne room in the corner behind the blue large flag of Lordaeron both Sylvanas and Kel'Thuzad was standing on the other side hearing about this, Sylvanas crossing her arms leaning against the wall turning her head back then looks back towards Kel'Thuzad.

"The Burning Legion was defeated months ago... how can they not know?"

"Impossible to say actually." Kel'Thuzad said "But the more they stay in command the more the Scourge is put to the ground."

"I guess you were right to bring me back here. Detheroc and his forces couldn't defeat the New Alliance." She looks back to the Dreadlord's "But they still command the Scourge and us." Suddenly the front door entrance would kicked open "What... who could possibly –"

Sylvanas and Kel'Thuzad looks over noticing Arthas walking through holding his sword Frostmourne walking towards the two Dreadlord's and stops in the middle "Greetings Dreadlord's i should thank you for looking after my kingdom, but now your services are no longer needed anymore."

Both turn their attention towards him. "Prince Arthas!" Varimathras called out

Balnazzar gets off the throne "This land is ours... the Scourge belongs to the Legion."

"Not anymore demon all of your masters are destroyed, the Legion is undone. I think your deaths will complete the circle."

"Never!" Varimathras walks over towards Arthas, his claw glows red and claws the air sending this strange red energy towards Arthas but he strikes it with one swing to his sword, he runs towards him and stabs right through him.

"Brother..."

"Brother..." Varimathras falls to the ground with Arthas pulling his sword out of him. He falls to the ground and started to light in flames until there was nothing left of him.

Arthas looks over to Balnazzar aiming Frostmourne towards him "Your next."

"This is not over Arthas!" He raises his claws in the air his body gets consumed by green energy then teleports out of there.

Kel'Thuzad and Sylvanas walks out of the shadows coming towards Arthas while he walks over to the throne room and sits down on it. "We knew you would return Prince Arthas." Kel'Thuzad said looking over to him.

"You should address me as king... Lich... this here is my land. Now i think it's time to celebrate this by purging all the resistance in this land, hunt down all the humans who are preparing to evacuate. Wipe them out... all of them."

"As you wish my king." Both of them turns back and started to walk out of there.

"Not so fast Sylvanas..." He said to her and she stops while Kel continues going. "I want answers on Dalaran..." he leans forward "Tell me now."

She slowly turns her head towards him then walks back to the middle to report. Outside the humans who have survived the purge have started to take action by rallying what is left of this broken Alliance and prepare to evacuate this area and flee to the mountains, hoping they can get away from the undead but finally Lich would take control for now rallying the undead and prepare an all out purge across this land to turn this whole land into part of the Scourge.

Four human leaders would prepare for this strategy against the Scourge when they come, they would have to use all the strength and power they possess and use it to draw the attention to the undead. The three were the Silver Hand Paladins who manage to survive the purge and the fourth one was a human fighter who rose up to become a hero that was in charge of all of this, preparing this for a while now while the Scourge was dealing with the New Alliance.

The humans have control over a large area and are ready to make the move on the undead while Kel'Thuzad was on the cliff looking down at the landscape and the undead moving towards the three points where the humans will try to escape, they will begin to press further through the land to battle against the humans but not alone as finally Sylvanas catches up with Kel both would stand ready doing this match on their own.

"Let the slaughter commence." Sylvanas said to Kel

"Indeed."

The three Paladins got into their positions standing in the middle facing three roads that takes them elsewhere while the one in charge who stands with the strong outpost in the land who wears the Lordaeron armour of gray and blue, long blue cape and a long halberd. His hair was blonde and long and had green eyes, standing in front of a group of humans who are armed and ready to fight against the Scourge.

"Today we have been hiding for too long from the Scourge... they may have taken Lordaeron but one day we will restore it once they are all removed from this world. There is hope that a New Alliance is striking back against the Scourge and we must do whatever it takes to get there and join them on the assault to the capital. Prince Arthas will get whats coming to him and the Alliance will come back to Lordaeron, for the New Alliance!"

They cheer and started to get into positions the undead prepare to march through on three separate areas, the one on the west lies the strong group with abominations and more undead than the others, they will become the sweep and kill to march along the road while the others are Sylvanas and her banshees that lies in the south eastern corner that will probably possess the strong infantry and cavalry while the ones in the north east was controlled by Kel'Thuzad who had the skeleton army and necromancers ready to move, everyone was in their positions and was ready to charge.

The hero named Caleb would signal the forces to make the move, sending the Paladins towards their locations and the people started to move along with the undead too, all the roads would soon be consumed by battles. An elven ranger who was in the south would command the evacuation while the Paladins were not there yet, she started to head on the road with a couple of people noticing the undead coming towards them, she draws her bow and prepares to fight while Sylvanas would just watch this.

She takes three arrows and fires towards the banshees taking three of them out while her warriors charges towards the skeletons and ghouls clashing against them while others armed in light and medium armour was coming from behind crashing against the other undead group, Sylvanas looks back and started to draw arrows to start shooting them down she has to control this area before the Paladins arrive or there will be problems, shooting down some of the people who tried to get around to escape, shooting them in the back a few times but those who kept on running would get cut down by knights who are controlled by banshees only four of them along with two dwarven gunners they turn their attention towards the humans and charges to strike at their own kind while Sylvanas faces forward looking over to that elf, ordered by the Lich King to kill her and so she will.

The elf keeps shooting towards the undead while she backs off noticing her two soldiers in front of her charging towards the banshees soon got possessed by them, they turn around and charges towards her, one of them strikes down a priest and before she had a chance to draw another arrow Sylvanas fired her arrow hitting her to the chest causing her to take another step back dropping her arrow to the ground. She looks over seeing Sylvanas walking closer to her while the dead holds position watching her drawing another arrow and fires towards her hitting her to the head sending her falling to the ground.

Sylvanas looks over to her forces "Press forward." She started to walk back while the dead moves from two roads one heading to an outpost nearby and the other towards the Paladin and his four knights by his side.

The Paladin notices the dead coming along with their own men charging knowing they are possess. "For the light we shall cleanse the Scourge from this world." He charges forward first, his hammer glowing in bright yellow and once he got closer he would slam it to the ground sending this large bright light through the undead taking almost twenty of them out along with the banshees inside the soldiers, finally free to turn around and fight against the undead.

The Paladin on the west side where Kel'Thuzad was did the same thing destroying the skeletons and signalling his troops to charge towards the necromancers before they raise more, striking them all down quickly and getting some of their villagers out of there while they push back the undead. Right now only eight villagers have manage to escape on the north eastern side while only two got out on the south but the undead in the west was advancing forward already destroying two outposts before the Paladin arrives with reinforcements.

Later on in the fight the paladins were holding the undead at bay for a while sending them back and getting more people out of there but soon on Sylvanas side a blood elf death knight who was Alicia rides through on her side to see the situation, she brought four abominations by her side heading towards Sylvanas.

"Lady Sylvanas the king has called me to be here to assist you. I see you haven't defeated the Paladins yet."

"This is just a setback Alicia once they are out of the picture we will defeat them here."

"I did notice there were people escaping good thing i came and killed them but on Kel'Thuzad side he is losing, if you don't defeat the humans then this operation is a failure." She rides past her along with her abominations to head to the north to try to regroup with Kel

She looks over to her while she rides out of there "I hate this." she looks back and fires an arrow taking out a soldier to the head.

Alicia manage to cut through past a destroyed outpost and defeated the troops on the bridge, moving towards Kel'Thuzad position as he was falling back thanks to that paladin, it got worse when he started to bring the surrounding dead humans back from the dead to fight once again making things worse for him but finally Alicia arrived and started to raise the dead to those who she slain in battle, signalling her forces to charge towards the humans to flank their position making the paladin turn his attention towards her, she sends a black and green skull from her sword towards the paladin but a soldier got in the way and took the hit killing him instantly. The paladin started to move towards her while his warriors are trying to push back but couldn't, Alicia got off her horse and charges towards the Paladin clashing against him a few times while the dead was pushing the humans back and Kel'Thuzad would move closer to send a strong ice ball towards them sending it towards them knocking some of them to the ground but they got devoured before they had a chance to get back up making some of the necromancers to summon the dead and make things worse for the humans.

The Paladin sends a bright light from his hammer to hit Alicia back, he looks back to his people "Fall back... fall back to the main outpost!" He turns around but Alicia would finish the job by stabbing her sword through his chest stabbing through his body.

He fell to the ground while Alicia pulls her sword out of his body "One down... two to go." She started to move towards the undead to join the offensive.

In the west the paladin was putting up a fight against the undead as they keep pushing forward, gunners took aim shooting them down while he runs back with whats left of his troops but the undead keeps coming, they started to move north towards another outpost while he returns to the middle to recover noticing four more gunners stays on the road taking aim and shooting down any undead that comes through this way stopping them from coming to the middle. He wasn't the only one dealing with the retreat as the third paladin was pushing Sylvanas forces back for now he even took a blow to Sylvanas burning her left arm causing her to retreat and let her banshees take care of this but he strikes them down quickly.

"Victory is upon us... press forward and don't let the undead recover!" He looks back seeing four dwarves running towards the paladin, he signals them to charge and he runs forward. The dwarves would run but soon they would stop and holds position, the paladin looks back noticing them aiming their rifles towards him seeing their eyes glowing blue knowing they are possess. "No..." the dwarves fired towards him hitting him to the chest four times sending him fall to the ground, once he fell the humans were leaderless and the banshees advanced and took control most of them while the dead killed them all.

"It's time to even the scales..." Sylvanas said signalling the possess humans to run back to the middle making them pretend that they are not possess while she recovers and so does her forces.

It has been almost three hours now and the dead have already siege control of the west, the east and the south and the humans have already lost all of their outposts except for three but the third one was soon to be overrun in the north as the undead broke down their defences and started to burn the place to the ground. The paladin who was in the middle rallied his troops ready to defend the middle knowing that the forces of Kel'Thuzad and the forces of Sylvanas will soon come this way, standing ready with his men but doesn't know the enemy are right in front of him.

The undead of Sylvanas charges towards the humans from the south, he stands ready in front of him men ready to do the same technique he did before but then two of his captains who stood behind him with their swords ready strikes down to the paladin wounding him deeply cutting him down right in front of his men and cause the ones who were possess to attack the others, clashing against them while the undead charges towards them to wrap this up, slaughtering them all down while they were broken while the paladin was cut down and devoured by the undead. Kel'Thuzad would signal his forces to charge through the middle overrunning the area killing every last one of them making this area a perfect victory to the Scourge.

One of the soldiers would return to Caleb who was standing on the road in the north east looking out seeing fire coming from some of the outposts. "Sir... we lost the paladins in the purge... we have lost nearly everyone!"

"Damn it... how many people got out of here?"

"Maybe ten or more i don't know but there are some fighters who are leading the retreat, Ser Maverick is with the survivors heading along the road to the south."

"If Maverick avoids the undead attention then he can regroup with the New Alliance." He walks forward "We have to all attack and hope we can push through their lines and escape their grasp."

Kel'Thuzad signal his forces to charge to the north along with Alicia heading towards the Lich while Sylvanas was cleaning up the mess in the middle by destroying the altars and their supplies making sure they didn't miss out on anything. Caleb was standing ready with a group of knights, some militia and troops by his side preparing to go along the road to meet the undead, once they see the dead charging towards them Caleb signals his troops to charge towards them, archers and spearmen fires over their forces hitting down some of the undead before they clash through.

Caleb strikes through against the dead while his knights run on through halfway striking down the undead around them while their long range attackers switches to their swords and axes and runs into the fight to join. Alicia strikes down one of the knights and turns her attention to Caleb; she walks over towards him striking down two men to get to him he turns his head towards Alicia and swings his halberd at her, she blocks his attack and clashes against one another on the field while their forces fight around them and Kel'Thuzad moving closer to them but leaves them be. Caleb's sword would glow bright in light just like the paladins, swinging forward missing Alicia but sends a ray of light to the undead incinerating a few of them behind Alicia, he hits her across the face with the back of his halberd then started to retreat out of there with whats left of his forces seeing more of the undead from Sylvanas coming towards them they can't break through so they have to return to the outpost and fight for the last human standing.

"The battle is over... we won." Alicia said looking at Kel'Thuzad "Push the attack!"

Caleb moves back while his people started running for their lives back to the outpost, he strikes down undead after the other killing each one to stall some time but Sylvanas started to draw an arrow ready to fire, he didn't see this due to striking three ghouls in front of him but he took an arrow to the chest then Alicia sends another black and green skull towards him hitting him in the chest and sending him fall to the ground, with him dead there was no hope for the humans to survive against the Scourge's wrath as they ran through and slaughtered everyone.

With the resistance all destroyed and some of the humans who have survived the purge that has fled to the mountains and the southern lands Kel'Thuzad, Sylvanas and Alicia started to return to the capital to report to King Arthas who stays in his throne waiting for the reports from the group while Alicia has come here for some ill news about the battle of Dalaran.

"So the Dreadlord's are close of defeated." Arthas said after he heard some of the report from Alicia who stands in the middle of the throne room with Kel and Sylvanas. "I already know the rest of the report from Sylvanas before she left Dalaran."

"So you know Prince Kael'Thas was behind the defence on Dalaran?"

"I am well aware of that... and i can't wait to see Prince Kael'Thas once again."

"My king you're not really considered going out there to confront him?" Lich said to him

He stands up off the throne holding his sword "You and I are going to confront the New Alliance. Alicia and Sylvanas can go after the Dreadlord Balnazzar i want that Dreadlord without a head."

"As you wish milord." Alicia bows then turns back walking out of there with Sylvanas by her side.

"I can't wait... to meet you again Prince Kael'Thas." He smiles walking over to Lich preparing to move out.


	5. Face Off

Three days later outside of Dalaran an army of four hundred forces of the New Alliance was marching with Prince Kael'Thas and Alexis moving to Alterac Valley the snowy plains of this land that hasn't almost been touched by the Scourge and on this place is where the New Alliance forces make their march towards Lordaeron to see the situation on whats going on out there since they notice they have not been touched by the Scourge yet like there not around wondering if there even going to stop them from walking into Lordaeron.

Halfway through the valley Prince Kael would stop for the moment holding position looking around wondering where is everyone, he decided to take a break with his troops while he and Alexis walks forward looking out to this land noticing some blighted places but no sign of the undead but with no one around he started to wonder if they're walking into a trap.

"Something is wrong... i get the death of the Dreadlord will cause attention but this?" he looks at Alexis "It's like anyone can just walk right into Lordaeron."

"We should be wary then milord because i know the Scourge will be coming with a massive invading force."

Kael crosses his arms looking out at the view; he walks forward noticing someone coming and wasn't undead it was humans, a group of them almost twenty of them that manage to survive against the purge against the Scourge. Kael signals Alexis to take a group of blood elves with her to the group who is coming their way while Kael turns back to regroup with his Alliance.

Later on the humans got something to eat sitting together alongside the army of the New Alliance, Maverick walking over to Alexis and Kael who stands together. Maverick was wearing Lordaeron footman armour but no helmet or any protection on his arms having a long sword to his waist and a shield on his back, he had brown hair and a beard and green eyes.

"Thank you Prince Kael'Thas we didn't think we would find you all."

"Glad we can help Maverick. The Scourge purged the entire paladin order once again didn't they?"

"Yeah no one survived, but it's going worse everyday because i heard the Scourge is preparing for a march this way, holding at hundreds of them coming to this land to Dalaran."

"Great i guess we have to go signal the army to pull back. If there army is greater than ours then we have to return to Dalaran, arm with a strong force and return back on the field to fight against the Scourge."

"Wait... there is an alternative to this Kael." Alexis said and started to walk towards the view of the valley again "The Scourge doesn't know we are here." She looks back "We can ambush them here and defeat their next champion whoever they bring."

"That could work but that is tough you know." Kael walks closer to her and Maverick walks beside him "Even if we do try to ambush the Scourge we won't be able to win the fight if their leader withdraws, he can come back with a bigger army to replace the old."

"It's worth a try Kael... please..." she slowly moved her hand over his hand "Let me be in charge of this attack, i need to show you that i am what you said to me in that room." She looks behind her at the New Alliance "I will lead the attack and once that champion reveals himself you can take him out before he escapes."

Kael sighs "Very well then Alexis... you will command the force here while i take a few men with me elsewhere on the field."

She smiles at him "Thank you Kael."

Everyone started to prepare for battle while the survivors make refuge to Dalaran except for Maverick who wishes to stay here and fight this counter attack, most of the elves will be marching down the path while the rest of the warriors go elsewhere preparing for an ambush.

The sun was close over the mountains causing some of the valley to become dark and after two hours later that is when the Scourge finally reveals itself, the Lich Kel'Thuzad was moving in front of the army of hundreds of undead forces along with Arthas who comes through the horde on his horse riding towards Kel to stand by his side. They look out seeing the armies of the New Alliance retreating back but stand ready for the Scourge.

"This is the New Alliance... i thought it would be bigger." Arthas said looking out

"Be wary my king we are likely be walking into an ambush."

"The Blood Elves don't scare me Lich, i defeated their homeland so easily and i will destroy this Alliance."

"Shall i send half the forces to deal with this Alliance?"

"Go."

Kael started to move into position standing by the cliffs waiting for the undead to move, he isn't looking over to the undead he stays hidden with his blood elves waiting for the signal to attack. Kel'Thuzad would signal the Scourge to march down on the path towards the New Alliance while Arthas stands with a quarter of undead by his side wanted to watch how this outcome become, the undead march around Kel'Thuzad while he hovers there for the moment then started to move forward moving in the middle of the Scourge then soon close at the back while the dead was going faster than him then they started to charge getting in the hidden elves sight noticing the undead running towards the forces standing ready. Kael notices Kel'Thuzad and the undead heading past them but they didn't see them as they were far out of their sight, the humans and elves prepare a shield wall crouching down for the moment for the humans behind them to take aim of their rifles and the elves behind those gunners to draw arrows and aiming to the sky ready to fire.

Once the undead got closer Alexis would give the signal for the first ambush wave of forces she has hidden in hidden areas to spring the attack, the Alliance fired towards the undead the moment they saw Alexis and the others coming out of hiding, they take out many of the dead in front of them they break their defence and charges towards the undead at the front while Alexis and her group charges towards the undead on the left while another group attacks from the right crashing against the undead on all sides. Alexis strikes through with her swords striking down the undead trying to get through to get to Kel, Kel looks back noticing another ambush strike from behind him so he would raise his hands in the air sending this ice spikes coming from the ground coming towards them causing them to halt their positions and back off but some would get impaled by the ice spikes as they started to get bigger impaling some of them and with that Kael would make his move signalling his men to charge towards Kel to assist the Alliance.

"Kel'Thuzad is the one who took the Sunwell from us." He said to them while walking towards him drawing his sword "We have to take him out before we can –" He turns his head to where the Undead charged from causing him to freeze looking over seeing Arthas on his horse looking out at the battle. He started to get a serious look on his face when he saw him "... Arthas..." He said in an anger tone while his elves charges towards Kel.

Kael'Thas coat would start to ignite in phoenix flames and started to go violent due to his rage inside of him. "ARTHAS!" He sends forth his phoenix taking flight to the sky heading towards Arthas.

Arthas looks over noticing the phoenix and Kael included. "Kael'Thas..." He draws his sword and got off his horse, he looks back to the phoenix as it charges towards him he swings his sword Frostmourne towards the phoenix the moment it got closer to him once he strikes the phoenix it would explode pushing Arthas back and engulfing the whole area behind him in flames.

Alexis strikes down two skeletons before looking over seeing Kael walking towards the site where Arthas lies, she had to focus on this battle so she looks over to Kel'Thuzad and tries to cut her way through to get to him but is difficult than she thought due to the abominations and necromancers standing before her. Kael walks up the hill heading towards Arthas who was moving back to his undead minions that lies on the ground dead, Arthas would reanimate the dead once again to attack Kael but he raise his hand in the air sending an explosion engulfing the dead in flames while Arthas moved backwards avoiding the flames standing on the other side looking through it seeing Kael, he smiles at him while Kael with a serious look both waiting until the flames die out.

"Hello Prince Kael'Thas."

"Prince Arthas..."

"That's King Arthas to you Prince... i own this land and everyone in it, including your homeland."

"You have stolen everything from me Arthas... vengeance is all i have left in this world..." His sword started to light in phoenix flames

Arthas Frostmourne started to glow in blue energy "I seen that sword before... your father used it and he failed, died by my sword."

"Felo'Melorn is stronger than ever - as am I. As are the Sin'Dorei. We are stronger for having been broken. Stronger and filled with purpose. And that purpose is to see you fall."

Arthas sighs "You and your people will get over it... i know you got over that Jaina chose me over you."

"Jaina loathes you now, Arthas. You sicken and disgust her. Anything she felt for you has long since turned into hatred."

"She will become a perfect queen for my side... and you can become my undead servant who will kiss my feet."

Kael then charges towards Arthas with two hands to his sword while Arthas does the same thing clashing their swords together on the open field almost pouring out strong energy in those blades to make them stand their ground between one another. Arthas pushes Kael backwards and breaks their bond swinging an upper cut but missed then Kael moves forward to swing to the side then tries to stab Arthas but he moved to the side got close to him his back was facing him he would elbow the side of his face to push Kael back then spins around to swing forward giving a cut on his armour but didn't touch his skin.

Kael looks down at his cut then back to Arthas "I will destroy you Arthas... I will avenge the fallen elves you slain at Quel'Thalas."

"Get over it already!" He sends black and green skull energy towards him while Kael sends a fireball hitting one another and backfires, sending flames and green energy towards one another pushing each other back.

Kael raise his hand to send an explosion underneath Arthas consuming him in flames, With Arthas on fire Kael walks closer to the flames but then he didn't see another black and green skull coming towards him hitting him in the chest sending him moving back but tries to stand while Arthas walks out of the flames running towards Kael and tries to strike another deadly blow to his chest, Kael moves his sword to block his attack with two hands to it then he moves to the side then strikes the side of his face making Arthas back away placing his hand over the side of his face feeling the cut he just did.

"You're going to regret that."

"Get over it already Arthas." He sends another fireball towards him but Arthas charges and strikes the ball in half before exploding behind him.

He runs towards him clashing against each other a few times until they got locked together, Arthas push Kael forward with a hit to the head with his head then lays a swing forward cutting the chest of Kael sending him moving backwards and tripping over a rock causing him to fall to the ground while Arthas walks over towards him.

Kael tries to swing his sword but Arthas place his boot on his hand stopping him dead in his tracks "The game is over Kael'Thas... you have lost." He aims Frostmourne in front of him aiming to his heart "You will become a fine slave to the Scourge."

Just as he was about to stab him suddenly Arthas started to feel a sensational pain in his mind causing Arthas to back off giving Kael the time to send another fireball point blank to his face sending him moving back and goes on one knee. "Damn... the pain..." he place his hand over his head "What is happening..."

"The enemy is upon me..." Someone who whispers in an echo tone in Arthas' mind "Obey!"

Soon the pain stopped but he has lost a bit of his powers but just as he lowered his hand and tried to stand back up he took a hit to the face by a fireball from Kael causing Arthas to take a few steps back while Kael moves forward sending another fireball but Arthas strikes that in half once again, Kael charges towards him and turns into ethereal just when Arthas tried to stab him, he goes behind him and swings back towards Arthas but just when he turned back to face Kael he took a strike to his left arm then a kick to the chest sending Arthas to fall to the ground.

Kel'Thuzad who was still fighting would give the order to retreat while the Alliance was close of destroying them all, he looks back seeing the king in danger "My king!" he began to return to him while Kael walks over towards Arthas with his sword lighting in phoenix flames once again.

"I am going to end this war... once... and for all. This is for Quel'Thalas!" He raise his sword with one hand to it to swing down at Arthas to strike his face but just when his sword got close he turns his head to the side and took a shot to the chest by Kel'Thuzad and his ice shards, hitting his chest three times and sending Kael flying back hitting the ground.

Alexis and her forces charges towards Kel'Thuzad and Arthas while they strike down any undead in their way, Kael tries to get up but before he had a chance to fight again Kel'Thuzad would channel a teleportation to send the two out of here, teleporting them back to the capital city of Lordaeron before any of them got a chance to strike the two.

"NO!" Kael yelled out getting up seeing the two gone "He got away!" he notices a ghoul coming towards him he sends a fireball towards it obliterating its body.

Alexis runs over to Kael while the Alliance secures the area "Are you alright Kael?"

"He got away... i was so close..." he looks down for the moment then place his sword away

"We will get him Kael don't worry he won't run away from us the second time."

Kael turns back looking out to the open "I will get you Arthas... if it's the last thing I'll do i will get you." He turns his head to Alexis "Sound... the retreat... fall back to Dalaran."

"Are you going to be alright Kael?"

"I will be... let's get out of here..." He takes a deep breath before turning around to walk past Alexis not turning his head towards her when he walks past her returning to the New Alliance to round up the wounded and return to Dalaran.

Alexis looks back at Kael in a worried look wondering this might turn bad later on but she places her swords away and regroups with Kael once again to return back to Dalaran with the army and leaving the dead behind. Back in the capital Kel'Thuzad teleported the two into the throne room so that no one can see what happen out there, Arthas walks forward holding his sword with just three fingers to the handle but he would soon force to drop the sword when he started to get the pain again causing more of his power to fade once again.

"Are you alright my king?"

"NO..." he goes on his knees placing his hands over his head "The pain... it's unbearable..."

"It is I... the Lich King... contacting you King Arthas... return to me at Northrend at once, my enemies are drawing close to the Frozen Throne... Obey!"

"The pain has stopped..." he got back up and looks over to Kel "Signal my fleet i have to return to Northrend... the Lich King is in trouble."

"My king what about you is your powers decreasing?"

"They are Lich, someone is threatening the Lich King and i need to find out whom but right now if my powers continue to drain i will lose my will to command the Scourge."

"Shall i send the Death Knights back here? You might be in danger if the Scourge breaks in two especially Balnazzar who is still out there."

"Sylvanas and Alicia are still out there." He grabs his sword and walks to the throne "Balnazzar will find out about this and i need him gone before he plans a coup to overthrown me. Contact all my Death Knights they are the only ones i need to trust at this moment."

"Very well my king."

While they are preparing to go on the defence to at least protect their territories elsewhere in the plague lands lady Sylvanas and the Death Knight Alicia was travelling alone in the abandon ruins with a couple of Banshees behind them knowing that the Dreadlord has been here they stay at the ready while they move through but at the clearing they spot him standing there as he was expecting them to come here. Alicia holds her sword ready and walks through the clearing with Sylvanas behind her moving closer towards Balnazzar noticing he has a smile over his face looking at the two.

"I am glad you have come... Sylvanas... Alicia."

"Save it Dreadlord... you will be destroyed and the Lich King will –" Suddenly she took a hit to the back of her head sending her falling to the ground.

Sylvanas stood there placing her bow away taking a step forward noticing a few skeletons coming towards them they would grab Alicia to drag her away for the two to chat private. Sylvanas signals her banshees to leave the place too then looks back to Balnazzar.

"I am glad that you are free from the Lich King's control."

"Save it Dreadlord... i am here because i want answers, i do not have the call to attack you anymore or the hearing in my mind... i am what i was before i turned into this monstrosity."

"Then you know that the Lich King is losing his powers... someone is attacking the Lich King and is attacking on a good time, causing the Lich King to lose his bond over the Scourge, like you and others i know you will plan an attack on Arthas since he too is about to lose his powers to control the Scourge."

"Arthas... just what is your plan Dreadlord?"

"The Lich Kel'Thuzad and his Death Knights are still far loyal to the king but with you on the other hand are still close to him, perfect enough to strike a blow to Arthas before he escapes. If the Lich King falls and Arthas is killed then i will command what is left of the Scourge and take control over Lordaeron once again."

"And you want me to just serve under your command? Become the new Arthas?"

"I know you will want to see Quel'Thalas again... you help me overthrow Arthas and i can give you the land to Quel'Thalas, be the Banshee Queen in your homeland while i control the Undead in Lordaeron, at least i am not Arthas."

"Just what are you going to do to Alicia?"

"I will give her back to you just after i have freed the mind from the Lich King after all she is a Death Knight and i know you need all the help you can get to get closer to Arthas."

"Your right Dreadlord... i need all the help i can get to get my hands on that bastard prince. Very well then i will play in you coup against Arthas but i will do so in my way." She turns back and walks out of there with her banshees. She whispers to one of her banshees "Were going to Dalaran to meet the New Alliance in person."

"Are you sure that is wise to do so mistress?"

"Of course it is... i will need the help of Prince Kael'Thas to destroy the Scourge, i know he and i will have one thing in common... we want Arthas tortured to what he has done to us."

"Very well then mistress i will rally what is left of our forces and move to Dalaran as your command." She and the others started to float out of there while Sylvanas looks back waiting for Balnazzar to be finish with Alicia.

"The time is finally here..." she said to herself "Arthas... i will find you... i will hunt you down to the end of the world if i have to... and i will kill you."


	6. The enemy of my enemy

The New Alliance finally returns back to Dalaran after another victory on their side against the Scourge, they may have lost a few during the battle but they will recover from this mess but they have failed to kill Arthas or Kel'Thuzad so they know they will come back with a bigger force to invade Dalaran.

Inside the city of Dalaran where the leaders form together in the council chambers Prince Kael'Thas was the last person to arrive after he wanted to take a break for the moment to calm down after he failed to defeat Arthas when he had the chance, finally coming inside the room noticing Alexis looking over to him in a worried look but she looks forward looking over to the others standing before them.

"Prince Arthas will not tolerate this victory on our side... he will soon come with a bigger army..." One of them said then looks over to Alexis "I heard you were leading this assault, just what were you thinking?"

"I thought we can take on another Dreadlord but i didn't expect Arthas himself would be here."

"Because of this Arthas will come and he will bring the reckoning to this city!"

"I am sure we all knew he would return to control the Scourge again and will be coming this way, right now we need to go on the defence and protect Dalaran before we can –"

"There is no need to go on the defence." Kael said looking at them all "We have to go on the attack."

"Milord you can't go after Arthas he is too str –"

"I saw he was losing his powers right in the middle of the fight." He places his hands on the table in front of him leaning forward "He was about to kill me but he couldn't he was in pain and i think i know why."

"Then tell us then Prince Kael'Thas."

"It's because of Illidan and Lady Vashj."

"The Naga Warriors again Kael'Thas?" He crosses his arms "You shouldn't have let the naga through this city and through that gate we don't even know where they are and they will probably return with Illidan to destroy us."

"Illidan isn't the enemy... he is the saviour and that is what we need... i bet the Lich King is under attack by Illidans forces in Northrend, if that is true then maybe Arthas isn't the only one that is losing their powers."

"You think other undead minions will abandon the Scourge?" Alexis looks at him

"Yes... that means the Scourge isn't strong enough to fight us... we have to invade Lordaeron now before it's too late."

"We can't just invade on this theory of yours... if you are wrong then we are likely to run into an ambush and we will be destroyed by the Scourge."

"If i am correct then the Scourge is pulling back and Arthas will be weak... we must invade Lordaeron with all we got and hope that is enough to defeat the Scourge."

"If what you say is true then... do we even have enough forces to invade the capital?" Alexis said again

"Almost five hundred soldiers in Dalaran but we should at least keep a hundred for reserve who knows what would happen out there we need at least something to defend Dalaran."

"We need everyone ready for battle. That is all i will say now this meeting is done." He turns back and walks out of there.

The others looks at one another but Alexis would go after Kael before he goes outside, she runs after him and soon she taps on his shoulder and stands in front of him while Kael looks to the side not saying anything.

"Are you alright Kael?"

"No i am not alright... i almost had him... if i killed him then..."

"I understand but please don't sacrifice everything to get vengeance."

"He destroyed everything... took everything from me how am i suppose to react to this? He must be found and destroyed before he leaves Lordaeron or this whole operation will be for nothing."

"You still have me right?" she slowly place her hand over his hand "I am not going anywhere and i will do whatever it takes to get Arthas on his knees. But don't sacrifice us to get to him."

"That will never happen and i will not let Arthas take another life of my kind... i promise you Alexis we will return to Quel'Thalas and everything will be back the way it used to be... once Arthas is dead."

"Then it is settled... once Arthas dies we shall be together to Quel'Thalas."

"Right now i need some time alone." He lets go of her hand "Let me know when the army is ready to move." He walks away from her going outside and going elsewhere in the city.

She whispers to herself looking over to Kael while he walks away "Love you..." she looks back and walks away back to the council.

While the New Alliance is trying to get on Kael'Thas side by attacking Lordaeron back in Lordaeron Sylvanas and Alicia started walking through the plague lands preparing for a scheme to overthrow Arthas while Balnazzar is rounding up the undead who are free behind the Scourge's back trying to pretend nothing is going on and both Sylvanas and Alicia do try to pretend there on the same side with the Scourge but with only a few handful of sister banshees and a few ghouls it will be difficult to defeat Arthas and Balnazzar since Sylvanas doesn't trust him and Alicia at the moment but she will play the game until she decided to cheat.

Close to a destroyed town Sylvanas notice the place is controlled by a handful of bandit marauders securing the area and taking gold out of the destroyed buildings and delivering it to their bandit leader who controls this operation, Alicia notice they have secured a few areas like in the east there's three bandit ships on the shores probably they will use to make their escape if the Scourge make their attack. Alicia spotted the ships and returns to report to Sylvanas preparing a strategy to try to take control of the bandits with their possession abilities.

"Control the bandits." Sylvanas said "I will take a few banshees and shades to check around in this land for some more hostiles to control." She turns back and walks away from Alicia while she looks forward towards the town. Sylvanas walks down the cliff to head to the undead base camp to prepare to move.

Alicia signals the banshees to control the bandits on the ships before they target the others. Sylvanas goes somewhere else and notices a few humans nearby but they soon would get attacked by the orcs that are somehow survivors of the Blackrock Clan that was destroyed by Arthas, the humans never stood a chance the orcs charged through by surprise striking the humans down quickly and only one Orc was killed in this skirmish but other than that the humans were slaughtered, all Sylvanas did was watched as they run through them then secures the area before returning back to their chief.

Sylvanas smiles looking at the orcs "They are perfect. Control them my sisters."

Her banshees started to go circling around the orcs; the orcs turn their attention towards the banshees and charges towards them but before they even had a chance to defend themselves they didn't know what they were up against and lost the fight before they even drew blood. The banshees got inside of them and they all lowered their weapons then Sylvanas walks down while they all form in lines in front of her all bowing to Sylvanas.

"Return to camp... we will surprise them. Go." She turns back and walks away heading back to that town while the possess orcs returns to the camp.

Later that night everything was ready and all set to prepare a takeover on both sides of the bandits and orcs. Sylvanas returns to the Orc camp to watch from afar with her undead minions outside the gate while Alicia signals the banshees to control the bandits outside the area while the ones sleeping inside the buildings can be taken last, all they need is to control the bandit lord and they will all surrender but would still need some supporters for this action. Alicia signals the banshees to attack first sending the banshees to control almost six bandit warriors outside and ordered them to open the door for her to get inside their compound to meet with the bandit leader herself with the possess bandits by her side. The leader was still awake and looks over noticing the death knight he would draw his sword and walks over with eight bandit enforcers by his side standing ready.

"Why did you let that thing inside my camp!?"

"I have a proposition for you bandit lord if you would wish for more gold in your chests."

"Hmn... what do you have in mind death knight?"

"Simple... join the rebellion." She looks behind him seeing a banshee coming out of the shadows.

The bandit leader looks back and would get possessed causing him to be controlled by the enemy but the enforcers by his side would draw their weapons and attack them all, Alicia signals her possess ones to charge at them and take them out before the others would wake up, she looks back and signals the rest of the forces to withdraw so she can eliminate this problem before the rest would wake up when they hear the fighting but before they even have a chance to react it would all be over.

The bandits would come out and they all turn their attention towards them seeing with their weapons drawn the bandit leader would step forward standing next to Alicia to speak to them all. "We have a new goal now boys! Prepare for battle my brothers and sisters because we will become the richest humans left in Lordaeron!"

"That is right." Alicia steps in "We will retake back Lordaeron from the Scourge and if you all live to see the victory then you will all be rewarded with all the gold you can get... if you side with us we will let you all live!"

The non possessed looks at one another but the ones who were possess would step forward and would accept this then the rest would just fall in and obeys in the leaders command, Alicia smiles as they finally got them on their side she would look back wondering if everything is going fine to Sylvanas on her side.

On her side the battle began but they failed to get a surprise attack by the orcs as they found out from the inside and now the orcs are fighting each other taking out the ones who were possess but they got the front entrance open for her to send her forces through to clear the others but she would want to get that blade master by herself in this matter, walking through the battle with her undead ghouls and banshees attacking and possessing some she heads to the stronghold where the blade master is fighting two of the orcs striking them down in one strike he looks over to Sylvanas and prepares for an attack.

"You damn undead you destroyed the Orc clans and pushed us out of Lordaeron!"

"I can give you the chance to take back Lordaeron from the Scourge since you failed to defeat the humans and the undead."

"We will never side with you mindless undead freaks!"

"Is that so? Didn't we push you orcs out of Lordaeron?" she takes out three arrows and fires towards the blade master he strikes two of them but took a hit to the gut but he charges towards her, she jumps back to avoid his sword then she fires again with one shot with her black arrow hitting his shoulder. "Gotcha..."

The Orc looks at the arrow and pulls it out then charges again "A little arrow cannot hurt me!" he swings forward quickly than before making Sylvanas jump back yet again but she felt a cut to her gut too.

He charges again but suddenly he started to get slow all the sudden then soon he got slower "What is... happening... to me?"

"A very special arrow to make my victims to stop moving... i have been making this arrow for a while now to make it perfect to use against Arthas... it seems it is working." She walks in front of him while he froze "Now then Orc i want your forces to join me and together we will strike a blow to the Scourge and destroy the one responsible for taking everything from us."

"I will not join the likes of you undead freaks!"

"Oh sister..." she looks to the side looking at her banshee friend "Take him."

"Yes mistress..." she hovers in front of him then she would go inside of him but took a while to fully control him.

His eyes turn blue for the moment "It... is done milady. I serve you now."

"Good job... now that arrow will wear off in a few minutes." She looks back seeing many dead orcs and new controlled ones "I think this is enough."

The sun rises and the battle was finally over on both sides; Sylvanas walks with the blade master and the undead and the orcs out of camp and moving to the undead base camp where Alicia and her forces stands ready waiting for her, both notices they got their forces ready to attack but they still don't have enough power to invade Lordaeron but they do know a certain place that has an army ready to do the same thing.

"With all of us free from the Lich King's will i will now control the forces from here... we all have suffered from the Scourge and i will help drive the Scourge out of Lordaeron." Sylvanas said looking at everyone saying it to them for them all to hear it. "From this day forward... we are the Forsaken... we will find our place in this world and we will destroy the Scourge and take control the rest of the undead forces, we will destroy anyone else that stands in our way."

"We will obey in your command milady." Alicia said to her "Where should we go now?"

"We march to Dalaran where i will personally confront our prince once again."

"Is that wise to do so milady what about Balnazzar and his forces we could get him to attack the capital that's the agreement."

"HIS... agreement... not mine." She walks closer to Alicia "We will get the New Alliance and the Forsaken together, we will invade the capital and with the Death Knights withdrawing we can siege the capital and kill Arthas."

"If you think that is an idea to get the Alliance on our side then i will accept this but i still think we can get a bigger army from Balnazzar."

"Is that so? Well then Alicia just what side are you on my side or his side?"

"I am on your side it's just that we should consider on joining Balnazzar he would be perfect to lead the Forsaken to victory."

"I see..." she looks at the bandit leader and nods to him "I know what Balnazzar has done to you."

"What –" suddenly she took a stab through her chest from behind by the bandit leader, she slowly looks down seeing the bloodied sword out of her chest "Mi...lady..." once he pulls the sword out of her she falls to the ground.

"I am sorry Alicia... i wanted you on my side but you are under the control of Balnazzar." She knees down looking at her "I refuse to get that bastard on my side, i will use him to take care of Arthas then i will take the lead and destroy Arthas and Balnazzar... all i need is the New Alliance."

"I... live to fight... for the... Legion..." she closes her eyes as she finally was taken out of the picture.

"I am sorry Alicia." She stands up looking at the others "I guess the Death Knights cannot be trusted... prepare to move to Dalaran at once."

"Yes milady!" they all started to move away from her heading elsewhere to prepare to march to Dalaran while Sylvanas looks down at Alicia then she walks off elsewhere.

After that a shade was nearby and saw the whole thing, he was servant to Balnazzar and with Alicia dead the shade started to go as fast as it can back to him to tell him the situation before it's too late. With the Forsaken preparing to leave Lordaeron and moves to Dalaran Balnazzar will use the upper hand and take control of the plague lands and prepares to move to the capital to stop Arthas and his followers from leaving Lordaeron, all he wants is him dead and the Lich King so he can command the rest of the Scourge and maybe overthrow Sylvanas and Prince Kael'Thas.

Dalaran was getting ready for a fight as Prince Kael'Thas finally got the council on his side to attack the capital city preparing to mobilise four hundred soldiers to fight to the capital while the rest are reserves for Dalaran and nothing can convince them that they need the rest of the troops but that is all they can do. Prince Kael'Thas stands at the top of the walls at the gate looking out at the view while Alexis and the others are forming together to get ready for a march. This will become one deadly war as the New Alliance with the humans and blood elves, the Forsaken, the Scourge and the Legion of Balnazzar is it becoming a battle of the five armies.

Kael notices a rider coming towards the gate riding faster towards it knowing he has come with ill news. Kael turns back to walk off the walls while the knight rides through with the gate opened, he rides towards the meeting area where the others are and Kael would go after him to find out the situation out there.

"I spot a large group heading this way with orcs and bandits and undead. They will be here tomorrow."

"There goes the plan of an attack they have already started to get strong forces to join in their legion." Kael said to the others

"So does this mean we are on the defence again?" Alexis looks at him.

"I guess so... but..." he quickly sends fireball towards the corner causing a shade to reveal itself out of the shadows "Hiding behind the shadows isn't good when you're dealing with blood elves."

"We have been compromised!"

"Stop..." the shade whispered to them moving closer to them "My lady called me here to speak to you all... she wishes to parley with you Prince Kael'Thas."

"Parley?"

"My lady Sylvanas has ordered me to come here to offer aid against the Scourge... she wishes to meet you personally."

"I don't trust this..." Alexis crosses her arms "You are sure to run into an ambush milord you can't go out there alone."

Kael looks to Alexis then back to Shade "I guess i was right... the Lich King is losing his powers and if this is true then we would need the rebellious undead." He walks closer to the shade "Just to make things clear if this is an ambush then we will be waiting and we will destroy Sylvanas if it comes to that."

"She will be coming here to meet you alone... she needs you on her side to attack the Scourge." He suddenly vanish

Kael looks back to the others "What other choice do we have?"

"Then i am coming with you Kael." Alexis walks closer to him "You are not doing this alone."

"Actually i was going to ask you to come with me anyway. The rest of you." He looks back to the others "Prepare a defence just in case."

"I got a bad feeling about this."

Later on in the middle of the night the New Alliance was ready just in case they are force to fight in an ambush knowing it might come to that but both Alexis and Prince Kael would be force to leave the city of Dalaran to meet with Sylvanas on the outskirts of Dalaran in the forest where Sylvanas saw Kael the first time in the battle before Dalaran. Kael with his floating flaming balls made perfect for light and with Alexis by his side with her weapons drawn they were ready in case of a betrayal in this mess.

Kael looks back knowing there is a group of blood elves standing by along with dragon hawk riders at the ready, he looks at Alexis then looks forward soon they would see her the undead banshee lady Sylvanas in the undead form walking out of the forest facing the side of them then turns her body to face them seeing she is unarmed making Kael place his hand over Alexis hand to make her lower her weapons then walks forward to greet Sylvanas.

"It has been a long time Sylvanas..."

"Yes it has... Prince Kael'Thas or shall i call you now the Grand Admiral Kael'Thas who commands the New Alliance?"

"It doesn't matter right now... i am not really the prince anymore after what has happen to Quel'Thalas. I wish i was there to defend it."

"You would most likely be killed by Arthas, which is why i am here."

"Yes but just how do i know you are still with him?"

"You just have to trust me Kael... like an old saying goes... The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Kael walks forward "We both know that cuts both ways... but i want to know everything of what is going on in Lordaeron, the strategies, the Death Knight's and anything else of what is going on if we are force to work together."

"One more thing we need to know." Alexis walks forward standing next to Kael "Just what are you going to do after we defeat the Scourge?"

"I will command what is left of the Scourge and rename it the Forsaken. If the Lich King and Arthas dies then i can control the rest before Balnazzar takes a hold of them."

"Balnazzar?"

"Oh yes you haven't met him yet but i know you met one of his brothers... the same one who invaded Dalaran."

"So that's why we didn't hear anything from them." Alexis said looking to Kael "They are not in league with Arthas..."

"They are not they do not want Arthas controlling them and the undead that is why Balnazzar is commanding the undead and with the demons by his side he will prepare an attack to the capital... i do not know his plan of attack but i know once the Lich King is done he will command what is left of the Scourge."

"So you need us." He crosses his arms "Balnazzar wins then he controls the undead but if you win then you control the undead..."

"I will give you my word i will not attack you and the New Alliance... once this is over..."

"Once this is over what?"

"When this is over i will help you retake back Quel'Thalas from the Scourge. We can take back what was stolen from us."

"We can return home..."

"Exactly... long ago i didn't put an arrow through you because i knew something was wrong i could not feel the voice ordering me to kill you it was silent... we are now free from the Lich King's control but if the Lich King is still around then Arthas will keep on fighting until we are all dead. The Forsaken and the New Alliance must unite in order to destroy the true enemy... Kael... we want the same thing." She got closer to him "We want Arthas dead for what he has done to us. He made us go through this road and right now i want to be free from that son of a bitch."

"So Prince Kael... what's say you?"


	7. The Battle for Lordaeron

Two hours later have been passed since the meeting between the leader of the Forsaken and the leader of the New Alliance both sides were finally siding together but the New Alliance still didn't trust the undead especially when they control the bandits and the orcs in their side but they are force to work together but still they do not trust them so Sylvanas ordered her forces to retreat away from Dalaran just to get their forces prepared while Sylvanas stands with Kael on the walls above the gate looking out at the Forsaken moving away from the city.

"What happened out there Sylvanas... last time you were killed by Arthas and the Scourge... now you are the leader of the Forsaken."

"Things have passed and changed... just like you i bet you never thought of becoming the leader of the New Alliance."

"I wish there was a way to change what Arthas has done to you... once this is over i don't think you and your undead elves will be welcome with us blood elves in Quel'Thalas when we get it back."

"I understand what has come to this world but right now i am stuck in this monstrosity forever until I and my people find a purpose in this world."

"What if... i told you there was a way to reverse what has happen to you." He looks at her when he said that and she did the same.

"Impossible..."

"But what if..."

She looks forward "There is no way Kael i am cursed as an undead banshee; i will always be like this."

"I am sure i have something that could maybe reverse what has happen to you." He turns back and started to return to his troops while Sylvanas stood there looking down for the moment looking at her undead hand then looks forward.

Alexis was nearby and looks over at the two seeing Kael leaving, she remains silent then decided to go after Kael to help him out while Sylvanas walks off elsewhere. Alexis looks back to Sylvanas while she walks off but she still doesn't say a thing she keeps walking after Kael.

Elsewhere Balnazzar who lives in the plague lands in this large fortress that used to belong to a death knight but now under his control, controlled by his undead army and a demon army where he has two portals so he can increase his military, won't be long before he is full complete and his forces will soon make the move to attack the west to the capital and also stop Arthas from leaving Northrend and he needs to do this quickly before the Forsaken and the New Alliance makes a move and ruin everything.

The shade who kept an eye on Sylvanas returns to Balnazzar who he sits on his own throne outside the citadel looking over to the shade. "Master... Sylvanas has killed Alicia and is creating an army of orcs and humans... they're going to Dalaran."

"I should have known Sylvanas will do this to me... i did knew Alicia would die by her hand." He stands up off his throne "We attack the Scourge. Send the undead to the west to attack the docks while i send my demon horde to the capital."

"As you wish master." The shade turns back and moves away from him heading to the citadel while Balnazzar walks forward looking out at the citadel too.

"The time has come Prince Arthas..."

Sylvanas abandoning the mission to kill Balnazzar the Scourge was close of running out of places to retreat as they fled to the west while some would hold Quel'Thalas but they are far closer to Balnazzar and his forces, he would corner them but would march towards the western lands and destroy anything who serves Arthas, the Death Knights would be force to hold their territories but they would not be able to survive the might of the demon army who stands by that Dreadlord they would soon to be force to retreat or fight until there dead making this difficult to fight back due to the Lich King slowly losing more power and Arthas cannot leave due to his enemies drawing closer to his capital if he leaves now then the Scourge here will be destroyed and he may not make it to the Frozen Throne but if he does nothing then he will surely fall. He is cornered.

The New Alliance and the Forsaken is preparing strategy and conquest over the fallen territories making sure that they don't screw anything up, with Balnazzar going on the offensive they need to make the move now and that is to catch up to Balnazzar and find Arthas, with the Scourge focusing on them this is good enough to attack, Sylvanas would be at the war room with Kael and Alexis talking to the others a plan of action and with Kael on her side they will surely make this work.

Sylvanas agrees to send her forces forward first before they do; they will deploy their forces to the north to cut through to establish a control area at one of the destroyed towns or cities while the New Alliance will be making their way to the north west to the capital, Sylvanas will draw the attention of Balnazzar but they would wait until he gets deeper within their territories so they can attack from behind, the New Alliance will join the Forsaken to attack Balnazzar and his forces from behind while a group joins Kael on the raid to the capital to assassinate Arthas and any other followers who stands in their way.

After the meeting was put to an end Kael walks out of there to head to the library to see if there's anything else he needs to get then he heard Sylvanas calling him out he looks back and she wishes to speak to him. Alexis would see the two but she still wouldn't say anything but was in a sad look she would just go on with her task that was given to her while they talk.

"What you said before... is it true?" Sylvanas said.

"About a way of reversing what you are?"

"Yes."

"I have found a book that may change you and the others... but it might be risky for me since my powers are fading thanks to the Sunwell and i don't know if i have the strength to cure all of you."

"When this is over... when we defeat the Scourge can you change me back?"

"You want this don't you?"

"What joy is bearing this curse? If there is a way then i will take it and if it works then do your best to cure the others. Once Arthas dies we can return to our lives."

"If i have the power in the end to do so... then i will make sure i will use this to save you Sylvanas i promise you that."

"Good..." she would back off and returns to her forces while Kael returns to his duties.

For an hour later everyone was all set and ready to march with Sylvanas and the Forsaken taking the lead before the Alliance, sending the orcs out before they send the whole army. Sylvanas will try to cut a strike through the heart of the land to get behind Balnazzar and his army while the New Alliance will be coming from the side curve their way to the west to the capital. Balnazzar has already made it easy for them to pass through but he was prepare for this and stationed a few strong demons to hold off the armies while he attacks the main capital.

Balnazzar was able to reach close to Stratholme where he will get his forces to catch a break before attacking the main capital taking out yet another Death Knight in his push for victory and with that Death Knight not controlling the rest of his forces Balnazzar was able to control them and lead the assault quickly but he doesn't know he will soon walk right into an ambush by the other Death Knights and Kel'Thuzad who is leading this attack.

Kael'Thas and the New Alliance was soon delayed and was off course for the moment due to the demons blocking their way and the Forsaken was still pressing on it was hard to call them and tell them to stop but they couldn't they were force to hold position and lead the attack against the demons once they are defeated they would have to move before the enemy crushes the Forsaken. Sylvanas was able to press on through and not dealing with any heavy resistance they were close of reaching Balnazzar and his forces from behind but once they made it to Stratholme they got attack by the demon forces thanks to Balnazzar who had opened a portal to another dimension to let them through and attack them, they could not hold their position and was force to retreat back while Balnazzar and his forces clash against the Scourge in that ambush.

Balnazzar would use his demonic powers against the Scourge while his undead forces were being slaughtered and he was dealing with the two Death Knights but he manage to kill one of them while Kel'Thuzad was using his ice magic to deal with the demons so he is on his own fighting against the Death Knights.

"Now... feel the wrath of the Legion!" He yelled out and raise his claws in the air making the sky turn in flames for the moment allowing more demons to pour out of the sky creating three meteors to fall from the sky landing in three random areas but were close to him, once they hit the ground they rose up as Infernal's to fight against the Death Knights while the third one goes after Kel'Thuzad.

Kel'Thuzad saw this and was force to retreat due to his powers useless against them with them on the field he was force to retreat with whats left of his Scourge back to the capital while the Death Knights were then cornered by Balnazzar and the rest of his forces.

"Now then... remove them all and we shall take the capital." He signals his forces to attack those who were left behind.

A shade appears behind Balnazzar who was watching the Forsaken and the New Alliance's every move. "Master... Sylvanas and her forces have engaged the demons at Stratholme."

"So she is getting closer." He looks back not watching the fight "I guess i shall deal with her before confronting Prince Arthas."

Elsewhere the New Alliance would continue to press forward trying to regroup with the Forsaken Kael would signal out his flyers to search the area and see if there are any forces nearby while they advanced to the North West to reach with Sylvanas. She would still be fighting and was able to crush the demons with their Orc forces but nearly lost all of them except for their Blade master she would have no choice but to get them on a suicidal mission and that's to destroy that portal while they press on to the west then go down to the south to the capital, not knowing they will encounter Balnazzar soon.

With the New Alliance still chasing after the Forsaken from behind she would spot a Blood Elf flyer coming towards her reporting the situation and was force to wait until they regroup with them but with Balnazzar coming they don't have enough time for that so Sylvanas would signal her forces to attack his forces while the New Alliance is still trying to catch up.

"Lady Sylvanas..." Balnazzar finally got his sight on her leading the attack. "So good for her to be here..."

Sylvanas looks over seeing the undead forces coming "There's Balnazzar and his forces... push the attack!" she fires an arrow in the air taking out a simple ghoul while her forces charge

While they charge towards one another on the side of the battle a phoenix would suddenly appear getting both their attention the phoenix would then fly towards close to Balnazzar and his frontline forces flying lower to make its wing hit the ground making a wall of flames once touch, creating a long wall of flames right in front of them burning the frontline forces and blinding them causing them to hold position. Suddenly the blood elves would jump through the flames and clashes against the undead forces then the flames once died out Sylvanas charged through to join the blood elves while Kael and his humans and dwarves would attack from the rear while the rest of the elves circle around to join with the Forsaken to attack his forces crushing hard on his position causing his forces to push back but once his demons get into place this will be difficult to win against that might.

While they clash on the open field the phoenix would turn its attention towards Balnazzar who stands his ground looking up at it noticing its coming towards him his claw would glow in red and raise two fingers together aiming towards the phoenix he sends a black and red lightning towards the phoenix hitting the face and causing an explosion, with that Sylvanas fired a black arrow in the fight towards Balnazzar he got hit in the neck but it didn't go that deep then Alexis would appear to the side crossing her swords in front of her to swing forward to send an X fire wave towards him hitting his chest and pushing him back but stood his ground against her and the others.

"Did you really think that attack and Sylvanas black arrow can hurt me?"

"It wasn't meant to hurt you."

"I think i may need more than one shot at him." Sylvanas said running towards them drawing another arrow but got delayed by the undead.

Kael would send a few fireballs towards them burning them to pieces "Go i got this." He looks at the other forces and started to draw his sword ready to do some close range combat while she helps Alexis.

Balnazzar charges towards her she tried to defend herself but he knocks her back with his claw hurting her left arm and ditching her left sword in the process. While she backs off Sylvanas would fire two more black arrows from behind hitting his back and making the effect of her arrows finally kicking in inside the Dreadlord causing him slow reflexes and moves causing Alexis to charge and swings her sword cutting his face while Maverick quickly runs in front of her to swing forward cutting his chest while Kael attacks with one final move, sending a fireball hitting his chest sending him fall to the ground.

"Now's our chance..." Kael said looking back to the forces "Advance to the capital!"

"You will all fail... i have... already won..." Before Maverick could strike down to Balnazzar he glows in green and suddenly vanishes out of there before he could fall

Maverick "He got away!" he looks back to them "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." Alexis walks over to him after grabbing her sword that was on the ground "I always knew he would escape this fight he just wanted to use us as pawns but at least he has taken care of the Scourge."

"The only forces left to resist against us are the ones at the capital." Sylvanas walks over to them "Now can we invade the capital?"

"Of course we can." Kael walks past the group heading to the capital with the rest of the forces behind his back, they all walk by his side to march together to the gate.

Kel'Thuzad would come through the throne room to where Arthas was sitting on the throne in a weak state still holding his sword looking to the side but looks up at Kel'Thuzad then place his hand over his head having that pain in his head once again.

"Escape that land... get to Northrend before my enemies draw near... obey!"

"My king... you must escape Lordaeron and get to Northrend before we all lose..."

"I cannot leave... my city... to this Alliance... i cannot leave my homeland... they will stop me before i could escape..."

"Allow me to sacrifice my life to get you to Northrend... i will hold them off as long as i can just as long as you get to the Lich King and save him."

A Death Knight would run into the throne room with his hand over his left arm that is covered in blood "The front gate is breached... the enemy is clashing against our forces!"

The undead army station inside the walls stands their ground when the New Alliance charges right through clashing against them while the Forsaken undead would just be outside the city just to remove any more Undead forces outside and they were right as almost all infantry forces that was stationed in the far west was heading towards them, the bandit marauders and undead infantry charge towards them to hold them off while Sylvanas joins the fight with Kael and the others against the undead hoping they can push through their defences but the heroes of this day couldn't proceed as plan as they couldn't leave their armies where they are. Inside the capital Kel'Thuzad would try to make a defence inside just to protect Arthas knowing he will not leave this kingdom behind the Scourge is lost without their king.

Sylvanas keeps shooting at the undead while she was standing on a destroyed building while Kael stood nearby. Kael looks up at her yelling out "Sylvanas! We need to find another way to get into the capital is there a way through!?"

She keeps shooting a few more times before responding to Kael. "There is a way through but i bet they already have defences inside!"

Kael looks up to her then to the undead he runs forward then raise his hands sending flames from below him burning almost ten undead infantry in front of him "You me and Alexis can get through... the rest can focus the battle from here." He shoots a fireball to the side without even looking knocking down an abomination that was further away that was about to attack someone.

"Fine then let's go." She jumps down but shoots again once she did; landing perfect on the ground and starts running away from the enemy but keeps shooting.

Alexis strikes down a few undead in front of her then looks to the side seeing Kael "Milord... are we preparing to raid the capital?"

"Yeah... we do this now..."

"Alright... if..." she strikes down one more "I don't make this –"

"Don't you dare Alexis... were walking out of here now follow me." he turns back and tries to go after Sylvanas he looks at one of his elves while running "Push the attack!"

Alexis runs behind him striking any undead to the side catching up to him heading towards Sylvanas while she keeps shooting arrows at the enemy, she nods them to get closer so she can get inside the capital through a secret passage way the humans used on the purge of Lordaeron after the Burning Legion invaded Lordaeron.

While the battle outside was getting tense the three finally manage to get inside the capital undetected but won't be long before they find out and prepare a strong defence but it will not stop them from meeting the king of Lordaeron. Sylvanas would take the lead while Kael stood behind with his sword away he was ready to do some magic while Alexis stood between the two with her twin swords ready all they have to do is fight their way through two rooms in order to reach the throne room.

A Death Knight who stood his ground with four abominations by his side standing ready along with a few ghouls nearby patrolling the area but then Sylvanas fired two arrows taking out two while Kael moves in front of her sending two fireballs towards one abomination hitting one back while Alexis runs forward, the Death Knight draws his sword and prepares to charge towards Alexis she strikes down the ghouls nearby before turning back to clash against that Death Knight while both Kael and Sylvanas deal with the other abominations nearby.

Kel'Thuzad in the other room would hear the battle going on in the other thinking it's too early for the enemy to be breaking through in the capital so only he went out to check whats going on seeing three people fighting against the Undead and seeing the Death Knight getting beheaded by Alexis while Kael finally takes down a second abomination, Kael looks over to Kel and he quickly sends a fireball towards him but he sends an ice ball towards him hitting ones projectiles making that a tie.

"You have ruined everything... your destroying our land!"

"Payback is such a bitch..." Sylvanas said firing another arrow at the abomination she was fighting then Alexis joins the attack.

"What Sylvanas said." Kael said walking closer to Kel "You're the one who destroyed the Sunwell and destroyed Silvermoon."

"What if i am?"

"Arthas isn't the only one i will destroy..." he sends two more fireballs at Kel but he does the same thing to Kael sending ice balls towards him colliding yet again like two lasers still colliding one another.

Both Sylvanas and Alexis was fighting the last abomination while Kael and Kel fires both blasts towards one another holding their projectiles clashing together both their hands aims at one another still firing both were even but Kel started to move forward making his attack pushing Kael's fire blast back to him as he was running out of mana quickly than Kel.

"You do not have the power of the Sunwell Prince Kael'Thas." Kel said moving closer and closer still firing more of his ice attacks at Kael's "You have failed to protect Silvermoon and you will never defeat my king... the Lich King will consume you all and send a blight over this world... all of you will be kneeing before your new king."

Kael would lean forward and his cape would engulf in flames yet again but this time the cape burns away and forms itself the phoenix. Kel looks up at the phoenix still firing but once that phoenix prepares an attack he tries to defend himself but the moment he moves his hands up he breaks the connection of the fire and ice making Kael send what is left of his fire ball towards Kel hitting his chest pushing him back then the phoenix would finish Kael's job by diving down towards him and blasting right through his body, blasting through and heading out of the back of Kel'Thuzad shattering his body making what is left of him to ashes in a matter of minutes due to the burns and the fire of the phoenix from the inside out.

The battle finally ended and he kneels down for the moment to catch his breath but he looks up seeing undead coming towards him he doesn't have enough time to use any magic so he tries to draw his sword but then an arrow goes past him taking the closest undead minion then Alexis runs past Kael striking down the undead.

"We will hold them off... go get the traitor!" Alexis yells to Kael

"Finish the job Kael." Sylvanas stood next to him "End his life... avenge the fallen... fulfil your word and set us free."

He nods then slowly gets back up and draws his sword while the two keeps fighting the undead he would start walking towards the main door where Arthas is staying, he would have gotten off his throne and walks forward holding his sword Frostmourne with just one hand waiting for him to appear. For a while later finally Kael pushes open the door and walks through the throne room in a serious look ready to release his anger on Arthas who just stands there smiling at Kael while he soon stands there holding his sword ready.

"Arthas..."

"Hello Prince..."

"You are not escaping Arthas... right now the Lich King will soon be destroyed and you will be on the ground begging to die... you will suffer as i have suffered and so does everyone else..."

"What is about to happen here is that i will destroy the New Alliance and the Forsaken... you will die right here and i will get my city back... the Lich King will be free and will destroy the resistance in Northrend." He raise his sword at Kael "You will die here and i think you can stay dead."

"Never!"


	8. Arthas Vs Kael

The battle was about to begin between Prince Kael'Thas who has lost his homeland to the Scourge, lost everything he loves and is now desired for vengeance on what King Arthas has done, the one who commands half the Scourge now thanks to Balnazzar and Sylvanas and only a few Death Knights left in this battle he is now alone in the throne room but still had enough strength for this fight against Kael.

Both stood inside the throne while the battle outside is still going for a while, both would stand in the middle of the throne room slowly walking around the circle with their blades drawn but after a few seconds later Arthas would charge first with his sword in the air glowing in blue and purple energy swinging down at Kael while he swings upwards with his sword with flames wrapped around it clashing against Arthas the second time both held their ground until Kael backs off and breaks their clash and swings forward but Arthas moves back, Kael charges forward clashing against his sword twice while the third time he almost cut him but missed then Arthas who stood to the side that avoid his sword would punch Kael across the face with his right arm then swings forward but Kael swings forward blocking his swing making the two moving their blades away from one another.

Kael sends a fireball towards him but he moves to the side while Kael charges and clashes against his sword yet again Arthas would move to the side next to him for him to elbow Kael backwards then he would raise his hand to make the dead come out of the ground while Kael takes a few steps back away seeing almost twenty of them coming out of the ground all the sudden.

Kael would sheath his sword and both his hands started to light in flames; he moves his hands around absorbing more power until he had his hands to the side of him both close to his waists, Arthas signalled them to charge towards him while he channels more power but they were too late to stop him, once they got close enough he quickly sends the two fire energy to the ground causing a large flaming nova across the area making a large circle of fire blasting past the undead incinerating them too quickly causing Kael to lose what is left of his mana.

Kael would draw his sword but suddenly out of the flames a green and black skull comes out and heading towards him blasting him to the chest and sending him falling back to the ground losing his sword in the process while Arthas walks through the fire walking towards Kael with a serious look gripping his sword tight once Kael tried to get up off the ground Arthas would step on his arm then aims his sword to his face.

"Were both running out of powers here Kael... one of us has to fall today..."

"I... will not let you destroy me..."

"That's too bad Kael... you failed your people when you came through that door." He stabs his sword through his chest but missed a vital spot on purpose making Kael feel the pain of that sword that is running through him. "Do you feel that Kael?"

While he was talking Kael's other hand started to move his fingers signalling something to come over to his side; Kael remains silent looking at Arthas but once he twisted his sword he started to yell out in pain but continues using his other hand to call upon the Phoenix he used to remove Kel'Thuzad, only the essence of that Phoenix would be slowly coming towards him from the corner like a snake he couldn't look over until he can feel it touching his hands.

"I think it's time to wrap this up." he pulls his sword out of him quickly then raise it in the air, he looks at the entrance seeing Alexis and Sylvanas coming towards him so he needs to make this quickly.

"Bye." He swings down upon Kael to make one clean strike through his chest.

"Never!" Kael quickly raise his hand at Arthas once the essence of the Phoenix went through his hand once he raise his hand towards him before he swings down his sword would collide against Kael's hand causing this strange explosion consuming the two in this phoenix flames making Sylvanas and Alexis to hold their position as the flames blasted through the door.

"What just happened?" Sylvanas said

"He used the Phoenix..."

The flames of the Phoenix would still burn around the area causing them to hold their position but it didn't kill anyone only weaken the both of them in that fight. Arthas would come out of the flames covering his face with one hand while still holding his sword with one hand. "Damn him... he used a trick shot on me..."

He looks back seeing Kael coming out of the flames his wounds would stop bleeding but his left arm he used for the Phoenix wasn't looking so good but at least he got his sword back. "Let's end this." He sends a Phoenix flaming ball towards Arthas and he fired a black and green skull towards it causing both to clash and explodes between the two.

Arthas charges towards Kael swinging his sword down hitting against Kael's sword but caused his sword to duck down taking a cut to the side of his face but at least Kael leaned backwards to not get a deeper cut to the face. Once Kael held his ground he charges to swing up hitting Frostmourne making the two aim up in the air but Kael's sword was quickly he swings to cut his chest then lays a kick on that wound making more blood to spill out while Arthas backs off but Kael kept coming he kept swinging his sword clashing against Arthas many times but he kept moving back close to the throne.

Just when they got closer Kael's sword would glow in flames and once Arthas pushed him back he would do a spin before he charges to dive his sword through him while Arthas would quickly do the same thing with his sword glowing in blue both of them swings forward once they both stabbed they both froze there for the moment looking dead in their faces while the others would finally come through the throne room looking at the two seeing who strike who. Arthas would look down first seeing Kael's sword penetrating through his armour his sword was through his chest but he did see his Frostmourne strike the side of his chest, he pulled the sword out of Kael's body causing him to back away until he falls back to the ground sitting there placing his hand over his wound breathing heavily while Arthas stood there for the moment he then falls to the ground on his knees still his sword was inside of him feeling the flames of the Phoenix spreading inside his body.

"Well now... that was something Kael... You may have defeated me... but someone has to become the leader of the Scourge..." he looks at his sword then drops it to the ground between the two "There must be someone to command the Scourge... for now the Frostmourne... is now yours..." During his speech Kael could see his skin started to slowly burn from the inside knowing the flames of the Phoenix is flowing through his body and Arthas decided to end it here but pushing the sword deeper through his body causing him to gasp and making the flames come out of his body his skin still burns but once he leans back still with his eyes opened the flames continues to burn him until there is nothing left of him just a burnt black body in front of Kael.

With him finally dead Kael falls to the ground looking up at the ceiling while Sylvanas and Alexis runs towards him to help him up and making sure he stays alive by placing their hands over his wounds to help stop the bleeding.

"Kael... hold on don't die on us..." Alexis said to him while pressing her hands over his wound "Don't die with Arthas don't you dare..."

"Frostmourne..." He whispered to them while Sylvanas looks over to that weapon seeing it just lying there.

"This has gone far enough now..." Alexis stands up and grabs Kael's sword the Felo'Melorn and walks over to Frostmourne. "Allow me to use your sword for the moment Prince Kael." She looks at the sword started to light in the phoenix energy that is still flowing in that sword.

She would raise that sword in the air in front of her and stabs down at Frostmourne (Since that Ashbringer isn't here that sword can do a better job) She penetrated through that sword and causing a flaming nova around the area but doesn't hurt anyone but Frostmourne would soon started to crack and then it shatters into pieces sending all the shards to go flying around the area, the only thing that was left was the hilt of the sword. The souls who were slain by Frostmourne would start to pour out of the shards forming small wisp spirits that flies around the area circling around the three for a while until finally they were able to be put to rest, all of them started to vanish one by one finally going into the afterlife where they can finally be put to rest.

With Kael still injured some of the blood elves including Maverick would appear and started to help Kael up off the ground while Sylvanas and Alexis stays where they are right now but they leave the throne room where it is about to regroup with the others as they have finally controlled the capital from the Scourge, those who have survived have fled without a leader and won't be long before the Lich King is completely destroyed.

Illidan and his Illidari forces of Naga, Draenei and Fel Orcs have manage to penetrate the Scourge's defences and destroyed many champions who were already here defending the Frozen Throne chamber, Illidan would be the one to take his first step into the Frozen Throne chamber where he will destroy the Lich King and obtain what he always wanted, to obtain more power and conquer all of Outland in his name. Illidan has started to walk up the steps until he reaches to the top of the spire where the Lich King lies without no one protecting him he is all alone in this frozen land, the Illidari orcs would start to surround the spire to eliminate the rest of the undead forces around while Lady Vashj and her naga forces and the Draenei would start to return back to the shores where they can prepare to leave this place and return home all they need to do is wait for their forces to return to the shores and also Illidan once he is done up there.

Illidan finally made it to the throat of the world where the ice prison of the Lich King lies within; Illidan with his two Blades of Azzinoth glows in red for the moment as he walks closer to the frozen chamber seeing the armour inside trying to communicate with him in his mind. "Free me from this prison... Illidan Stormrage... become my new champion..."

Illidan stood his ground for the moment but then he would start to kneel down all the sudden but he wasn't bowing to the Lich King instead he started to transform, slowly this blackness consumes his skin and body transforming him into a powerful demon lord where he will move his hands close together in front of him to use this demonic power to destroy the Lich King once and for all. He started to channel this large demonic green and blackish fireball in front of him and once it started to get bigger and bigger he finally fires it towards the Lich King sending this large demonic laser ray towards the frozen chamber obliterating the whole frozen prison where the Lich King inside screeches of pain until finally he too was incinerated from this attack causing the dome around this place to fall apart and crash hard to the ground.

The Lich King is finally destroyed thanks to Illidan but at what cost; Illidan takes flight and returns back to his forces to finally get out of this frozen wasteland and back into the hellfire citadel of Outland. The Scourge will finally be destroyed and won't be long before the world finds out that the Scourge is destroyed making the Alliance and other forces who wishes to take back Lordaeron from this blight, anyone would think of finally invading Lordaeron like Theramore, Stormwind and Gilneas would finally take action of this while the New Alliance was still in the capital for now but Kael will change the fate of this New Alliance forever.

The healers would start to heal Kael and other injured people inside the capital while everyone else was preparing something big, the blood elves looked like they were still preparing for war while the humans and dwarves were holding position wondering what is going on thinking maybe they should prepare for battle but Alexis would just order them to defend the area while the blood elves were preparing to leave this place just waiting for Kael and the other wounded blood elves to be ready.

An hour later Prince Kael finally came out of his tent all healed and ready while Sylvanas and Alexis was preparing the blood elves and the Forsaken as well who was outside waiting for Sylvanas to come, both of them would turn their attention towards Kael and walks over towards him.

"The Blood Elves are nearly ready milord." Alexis said to him.

"Good... i guess... i need to make a speech or something..."

"I think we all know what you're about to say Kael." Said Sylvanas.

"Then we know where we are all going... it's time to break the New Alliance and take all of us elves... to Quel'Thalas."

"The Scourge maybe destroyed but i bet Balnazzar is there controlling whats left of the undead forces in that area, after all the undead forces that are in Quel'Thalas was never sent into action so they will be ready for us."

"We could always call the humans and dwarves to –"

"No Alexis." He shakes his head "This is between us and them... this is our fight and we are going to end this once and for all."

Maverick would walk over towards Kael "Prince Kael'Thas... i thought you should know that the scouts have discovered a fleet of ships from the west approaching the beach of Lordaeron, they will be here in thirty minutes."

"The rumours are really quick..."

"Maybe it's because of that bright light that fired into the sky before, the Lich King was destroyed an hour ago and i bet everyone knows what this means."

"Yes." He looks at Maverick "Maverick." He walks over to him "I want you and the rest of the people here to protect the capital against any undead stragglers. The New Alliance would want a report on the situation here."

"Uhh yes sir... but is there anything i should say to them?"

He thinks for a moment before saying something "There has to be High Elves with them... tell the leader in charge of the Alliance to allow only the high elves to go to Quel'Thalas, we are taking back our home. On this day forth the New Alliance will soon return to the original Alliance."

"Very well then."

"I think we are all set and ready to go." Sylvanas said

"Very well then..." he walks past them looking at the blood elves that all stands in two square formations standing ready in front of Kael. "Everyone... we are marching to Quel'Thalas!"

The elves turns towards the gate entrance and started to march out of there while the rest remains here waiting for the Alliance to arrive. Alexis would join them on the march together along with the Forsaken while Sylvanas was about to go after Alexis but Kael would look back calling her name.

"Remember... i am going still keep my word... i will restore your body and the rest of the Forsaken elves."

"Thank you... Kael." She goes after Alexis.

He takes a deep breath before walking "Were going home."


	9. Battle of Quel'Thalas Pt1

Quel'Thalas; the home of the High Elves of Azeroth but is now a destroyed blighted land for the Undead that is still around and is still active even though the Lich King is destroyed and so is Arthas but there is one more person who can lead the Scourge from here is Balnazzar who stands in the city of Silvermoon with what is left of the Undead army using his dark powers to control the other undead officers in the area just to get full control of the infantry forces the first one who would be under the influence of Balnazzar is Dar'Khan Drathir who was in charge of the control of Quel'Thalas he would have his new order and that is to control what is left of this land and prepare a defence at the front gate knowing that the forces of the New Alliance will come and try to take back their land from the fallen.

Somehow there were survivors of the purge of Quel'Thalas but won't be long before they are forced to retreat to some places that has not been touched by the blight and that is Lor'themar Theron who had rallied what is left of the elves here and manage to hold out against the Scourge's attacks but they have lost against many areas so now they have nowhere else to go from here and the Scourge is now getting closer towards them, Lor'themar is preparing a last stand against the undead that are mobilising through the area and won't be long before they hit them hard but Lor'themar did manage to try some new method and that is to awaken the old Arcane Golems and bring some of them into their arsenal while the rest are still scattered in Quel'Thalas and he was only able to obtain five of these golems hoping they are alright to fight against the Scourge when they come.

Lor'themar stands ready with his sword drawn while the blood elves runs past him preparing to defend both sides, they stand on the high ground and the undead will have to go up the hill to reach them. "The Scourge is coming... we prepare for battle once again!" he raises his sword in the air while the others continue as plan.

The blood elven archers took aim seeing the undead already coming towards them they started firing towards them along with ballista firing down at them taking them out and obliterating them but they keep coming up the hill to get them, once they got close enough they would switch their weapons to swords and clashes against the Undead along with Lor'themar joining in striking down a couple of undead as they keep running up the hill.

They continue fighting against the undead for nearly the whole night using the golems to make sure that the blood elves retreat if possible but finally the undead slowly stopped attacking them they lost only a couple of hundreds of undead while Lor'themar lost almost fifty elves in this attack he did notice the undead started to turn their attention elsewhere and not them taking their forces to the entrance to Quel'Thalas where Kael and his army stands united against the horde that will soon come forth to meet them here at the front gate. Lor'themar looks out seeing them leaving wondering whats going on he decided to quickly order his people to prepare to move out and see what the undead is seeing.

The Blood Elves and Forsaken started to move towards the gate while Kael and Sylvanas went off elsewhere for the moment they wanted to do this now before they take back Quel'Thalas and that is to use the book of life to bring her back to her normal body. This book was used many times for the paladins to bring back fallen people from the dead and not as an undead version this book could be the key to reverse what the Forsaken has been trying to do and that is to cure this curse they were put upon. With Alexis preparing to hold the forces position for now she started to go find the two while Kael started to drink some mana potions just to get his mana at his max so he can use this knowing this will be difficult to do and will cost a lot of his power in doing so.

They took this in a small area in the forest Sylvanas stood on top of this yellowish symbol on the ground while Kael reads the book for the moment until he is ready to commence the spell. He looks up at Sylvanas before he does anything. "Are you ready?"

"I am ready."

"I do not know if this will work... but if this does work then i could be able to do the same thing to the Forsaken but if you die... i am so sorry."

"If i die i can at least be put to rest... now do it."

He nods and places the book away and started to speak in an elven tongue raising his hands and begin to glow in orange and so does the symbol underneath her it began to glow bright in yellow the bottom of her body would be consumed by this bright light she even covered her eyes when she looks down at the glowing energy. Kael opens his eyes and speaks in elven tongue yet again until suddenly the energy consumes Sylvanas, her skin started to glow in yellow and slowly from her feet it slowly started to fade away slowly showing her normal skin returning to human, it continued going up her body changing her skin to normal until it reaches her face returning to what she was a long time ago a high elf general of Silvermoon.

Once the glowing vanished from her the symbol turns off and Kael took a step back crouching down feeling like he just got stabbed or something due to losing nearly all of his mana while Sylvanas falls to the ground Kael goes over to help her up while she felt dizzy once she got up off the ground she looks at her body seeing her skin normal like anyone else.

"I'm free... I'm free..." She looks at Kael "You did it!" she hugs him suddenly "I am free... from that bastards curse..."

"I..." he slowly hugs her back "I only wanted to free the people i have lost in this war..."

She would move back looking at Kael with her normal eyes for the moment then suddenly she got too close and kissed him giving that of a shock to Kael for the moment but you would expect something like that can happen, he would kiss her back both had their eyes closed for this moment but for a while later Sylvanas would be the one to break this and moved her head back but still had her arms around him.

"I'm..." she looks to the side for the moment smiling a bit "Sorry i did that..."

"Your.. not the only one who is in this awkward situation here Sylvanas."

"Just didn't think a prince would save a damsel in distress in a time like this..."

"It's alright Sylvanas but how do you feel?"

"I feel... what i was before... thank you.." she lets go of him and takes a few steps back "Thank you Kael'Thas. I can finally be what i am again."

While that was happening Alexis would see the whole thing of what happen she remained in the darkness for a while but she took a few steps back and started to return to the others before they do not saying anything but did feel hurt from what Sylvanas did.

With Kael and Sylvanas returning to the army Alexis have already started to press the advance on their forces to attack the gate she looks back seeing Sylvanas in her high elf form but still wears the same armour and won't be able to change clothes in this fight. Kael looks at Alexis while she remains silent she looks away and would start to head on ahead to catch up with the others with that Kael and Sylvanas started to go after her knowing that the armies have already clashed against the undead of Quel'Thalas, breaking through their defences they manage to push back the enemy and finally they were finally set foot in their homeland of Quel'Thalas.

Inside they would hold position looking out at what this used to be home, the land was completely dead full of rotten corpses and contaminated water this whole land still belongs to the undead but they hope they can restore this land back to its natural glory someday. Prince Kael would order their forces to hold position knowing the undead will soon regroup and prepare a defence against them so right now they hold near the entrance to Silvermoon just so they can check around this land and see what they can find but they can pretty much guess what they're going to find.

Lor'themar and his forces would start to see the Blood Elves here leaded by Kael and the others; he was overjoyed to see that his friends have return to this land. He gets his people to head over to see Kael and the others. Kael and Alexis would notice behind them they see Lor'themar and his people coming over they would turn their attention towards him and asking for some healers to tend to their wounded.

"Prince Kael'Thas... damn i didn't expect you would be here to rescue us..."

"Lor'themar... you're actually alive... this is indeed good news..."

"We have a lot to talk about Kael... you need to listen before attacking Silvermoon."

They were force to pull back away from the entrance to Silvermoon and started to begin talking about a plan of an attack and Lor'themar's story of what he has been doing around here. For hours they wait while the Scourge is preparing a defence at the entrance and elsewhere Alexis stands on the cliff looking out at the large view seeing half the land corrupted while the rest is still intact hasn't been touched yet by the enemy. This now could be a good time to prepare before rushing into action like Sylvanas started to change her gear to wear the proper red armour of the blood elves, pretty much changing her appearance to red, Kael would help Lor'themar prepare more arcane golems so they can use it against the enemy and once that was done he would go over to see Alexis knowing something is wrong.

Alexis turns her head to the side then looks forward looking out at the view. "There something wrong milord?"

"You seem to be upset once we got here..." he stood next to her "Is it because of finally returning back to what is left of our home?"

"You... could say something like that."

"Is there something wrong Alexis?"

"I saw you and Sylvanas... kiss.."

"..." he turns his head towards her "Alexis..."

"We had our moment together and now you're going on with someone else?"

"Alexis... she wanted to thank me for what i –"

"And i know you kissed her back... but i guess i am just a soldier here to fight under your banner against the Scourge."

"You are not just a soldier."

She closes her eyes for the moment then turns back "I have to return to battle." She would walk off towards Lor'themar.

Kael turns back to her "Alexis." It caused her to stop when she heard her name "I am sorry for what you had to see."

After that she went off to join the others while Kael remains where he was and looks out at the view. Later the elves finally prepare for an attack at the entrance noticing many Wretched elves guarding the area and also Dar'Khan was standing at the front gate with his undead forces standing behind him making sure no one gets through here. With the battle about to commence Sylvanas and Lor'themar would prepare the attack using the arcane golems to stand in front of their forces while they march and the Forsaken archers would be coming from the rear with Alexis and Kael along with another group of blood elves who will be on reserves for the time being and will be called into action when Lor'themar lets the signal.

The blood elves finally charges towards the front entrance and causes Dar'Khan to signal his forces to charge against them, the arcane golems crushes through some of their lines while the undead goes around to attack the blood elves, being deflected and pushed back their archers fired and taking more of them out with Sylvanas on their side shooting arrow after arrow keeps taking them down one by one defeating them quickly than they thought and Lor'themar would signal the rest of their forces to come from the rear to finish wrapping this up so Kael and Alexis would move forward with their blood elves while suddenly the Forsaken infantry held their position not doing anything, when Kael turns back seeing their holding position they notice that the Forsaken archers started t take aim at his people causing him to quickly send a fireball over his elves hitting some of the Forsaken triggering an all out fire fight right here as somehow the Forsaken has now returned to the side of Balnazzar.

Kael's forces turns back and clashes against the Forsaken infantry fighting them on this field and forcing to slaughter those that Kael thought he could cure them just like Sylvanas but now it was too late to save them they are now part of Balnazzar's forces they will fight against their kind knowing they are going to lose this, since they are not helping Lor'themar and the others they continued attacking to push them back but started to wonder what is taking Kael so long. Kael and Alexis was force to strike down the Forsaken killing them one by one until they were finally no more, they were cut down in front of them all, they didn't spare anyone from this and they have lost a couple of blood elves from this. Kael and the others looks down at the dead bodies then Kael looks over seeing Sylvanas standing there looking over at her dead followers, she lowered her bow and leaned against a tree nearby shaking her head.

Kael walks over to Sylvanas while Alexis watches she looks at the blood elves and orders them to regroup with the others while Kael and Lor'themar try to help Sylvanas. "There dead..." She said not looking at Kael "This was my fault... i wanted to turn back to being an elf and they were leaderless..."

"Don't blame yourself Sylvanas. Balnazzar was the one responsible for this he's controlling the undead in this region i shouldn't have asked the Forsaken to come through here he could have controlled them."

"But if i was still their banshee queen..."

"I know and it is my fault for doing the spell in the first place but we have to keep moving we have to avenge the fallen from the Scourge."

"I... ok..." she nods "I have to be focus on this or i am going to be reliability."

"You need to be focus Sylvanas... we have to keep moving no matter what happens." Lor'themar said

She nods to him and they started to return to the others to prepare to make the trip to Silvermoon where Dar'Khan had retreated further in to prepare whats left of his forces in Silvermoon to prepare a strong defensive area inside the walls while the Wretched have a base outside the walls that will be dealing with the elves from the rear while they can counter strike this, using the Wretched as pawns for this strategy of war but they do not expect that the High Elves known as the Silver Covenant to finally arrive on the field with Vereesa Windrunner controlling this force she would be at the front entrance of Quel'Thalas noticing a few dead blood elves with the undead knowing they have already attacked, Vereesa would look back to her high elves and signals them to press forward but stays ready just in case if there is any undead stragglers they missed.

The Blood elven forces were ready to bring the siege to Silvermoon but Sylvanas and others would start to scout around in the areas for now and notices the Wretched are outside the city while the undead are inside the city walls making sure they don't lose this place to them and Balnazzar would be there operating the strategy of war in his new throne room while Dar'Khan was ready to mobilise a group of undead forces from the rear close to the Wretched camp knowing they will attack them first giving this a good time for an ambush once their forces were in. Once Sylvanas returns to camp she reports the situation and Lor'themar and Kael would decide to lead the attack against the Wretched camp while the reserved ones stay with Sylvanas and Alexis preparing to move their forces to the middle of the land and hold position and would have to wait for Kael or Lor'themar to give them the signal to send their troops to the rear to finish wrapping this up.

"Alright this is it..." Kael said walking forward then looks back to his blood elves "Out there..." he points his hand back towards Silvermoon "Is where our home is... it is infested by these mindless undead who serves probably the last Dreadlord in Azeroth." He lowers his hand "The enemy may have lost their leader and Lordaeron is now under the control of the Alliance but we elves are not done yet as we must do this last mission on our own." He takes a step forward "We may die here but we will always die in our homeland not somewhere else this here will always be home to all of us including the high elves in the Alliance. If we win and when we do win... we will restore this land and we shall return to the Alliance, we can finally be at peace in this world. What's say you all?"

Lor'themar takes a step forward drawing his sword in front of Kael and raises it in the air "For the future king of Quel'Thalas!"

"For Quel'Thalas!" they all said it at the same time raising their swords in the air.

The undead forces started to move with Dar'Khan towards the Wretched camp to prepare an ambush along the way while Kael and Lor'themar takes half their forces and charge towards the Wretched camp knowing they can take that place without their full force the Wretched stands at the ready at their ruined base camp seeing the elves charging towards them they stand ready and they clash right through them with Kael sending fireballs from above to damage the buildings and them and Lor'themar running through striking down every Wretched that stands in his way and keeps going knowing they don't stand a chance.

Dar'Khan and his Undead forces hear the fighting from miles he started to commence the attack by ordering his undead army to charge towards the reserved elves in the middle, they would come from the south and the south east to attack them before they regroup together. He would ride with his undead horde to finish this fight but will be difficult to deal with their arcane golems but if he can deal more damage than they can then they will not be able to siege Silvermoon. Sylvanas and Alexis notices the undead coming they prepare for battle and charges towards their enemies clashing them on this area while the others continues fighting the Wretched for a little while longer.

Alexis and Sylvanas continues fighting and putting up a good fight against Dar'Khan and his forces but once Kael and Lor'themar was done in the north they would pick up the feeling that the others are under attack they would start to quickly double time and charges to their reserved forces to regroup with them hoping they can get there in time to finish the undead forces here. Dar'Khan was about to make his move on Alexis ready to attack her on his horse but suddenly the tides of war was on the Blood Elves side as finally Vereesa arrived with her forces, she fired an ice arrow towards him hitting him through the chest sending him off the horse then she and the others would come out of the trees and started firing arrows to flank the undead while the rest of the infantry would come from the other side to join forces and strike a blow to the undead. Sylvanas spotted her sister and started to try to run over to her to join her side yet again.

Vereesa keeps shooting until she looks to the side seeing Sylvanas all well and not undead. She was bit of a shock to see her sister and noticing she is wearing blood elven outfit "Sylvanas!?"

"Good to see you sister." She shoots another arrow at a necromancer "About time you arrived..."

"I didn't think i would see you again... i thought you died." She looks out seeing the elves breaking the undead lines

"I was... it's hard to explain... but i am back again."

"Sister..."

With the battle taking a while before the dead were finally destroyed in this fight no one else from Silvermoon came out to assist them they would let this victory go to the elves and finally after the battle Vereesa finally reunited with her sister, gave her a hug when the battle was over and she wanted to know what had happen to her during the battle of Silvermoon while Kael and Lor'themar looks out to the city preparing for a next strategy to defeat the undead that still hides in their city.

Kael looks over to Vereesa "Well i will be dealing with that after all of this."

Lor'themar looks back to her then to Kael "I am sure you two can figure something out in all of this. She chose to leave with the Alliance to the west while you took whats left of the elves and renamed them Blood Elves."

"Yes."

Alexis walks over to the two "I have started to get the healers healing the wounded. We can attack with full force tomorrow if we have time to wait."

"No... we wait tomorrow." He looks back to Silvermoon "He will not attack... let us give them one more day and then we will destroy them all." He turns back and walks off with Alexis back to the others and to have a talk with Vereesa.

Balnazzar who stands on what was left of the Sunwell heard the news of the failure Dar'Khan have done and has already prepared a defence against the elves placing catapults on the wall and spirit towers on some locations around their bases but right now they are strong enough to hold out against the elves but he does suspect something would happen that will change the tides of war on their side.

Tomorrow the war will begin and when that happens it will decide the fate of the Blood/High elves and the fate of what Kael will become once he takes back his home and finally takes the throne of kings what his father wanted him to do for a long time. The battle of Silvermoon begins.


	10. Battle of Quel'Thalas Pt2

The next phase against the undead of Silvermoon will soon begin in the morning as the Blood Elves and High Elves stands together to where the Wretched used to be thinking of a strategy to siege the city knowing they can maybe break through the walls but would cost many casualties on their side but Vereesa and Sylvanas do have an idea by going through one of the old tunnels the rest of the surviving elves did when Silvermoon fell in the first place she and Vereesa along with many of their best fighters would go with them to sneak into enemy lines while Kael, Lor'themar and Alexis would prepare a large strike to attack one area at once and all Sylvanas and Vereesa has to do is just try to at least sabotage much damage to the undead so they can confront Balnazzar who stands where the Sunwell is.

A Lich would be commanding this operation getting the undead infantry to charge out of the gate and charges towards the High/Blood Elves while their Meat Wagons would remain behind the walls near their Spirit Towers and will be used when they get close enough. Lor'themar would take the lead and prepare an offensive attack against the dead while Kael stands by Alexis side who was ordered to protect Kael when the battle begins since he cannot fall today he must not be killed in battle or the heir of the Sunstrider Dynasty will end.

"You getting nervous Alexis?" Kael said looking at her

"Just a little... we are so close..."

"Then you better stay alive when we restore this city back to its natural glory."

"Yes... i would love that..."

"Just stay with me Alexis... we will be fine..."

She looks back to him smiling "I will... don't worry Kael i will make sure you are safe."

"Ready all!" Lor'themar yelled out to his elves drawing his sword then looks at Kael and Alexis who walks over to show themselves "This is it!"

Kael looks out to the elves "We will not fall. We will never surrender. We will rise once again and we will have out revenge." He draws his sword and so do the rest of the elves

They would all charge with Lor'themar taking the lead with his sword drawn in the air charging towards the undead who charges out of the city to meet them, in a few seconds they clashes against one another on the field but the elves pushes them back a bit for now and both sides soon held their ground fighting each other while Sylvanas and Vereesa finally made it inside the city hiding for cover looking out seeing a large group of undead nearby close to the Meat Wagons preparing to fire once the armies got in range. Sylvanas looks at Vereesa and both would nod and draw an arrow ready to reveal and fire towards them.

They come out firing arrow after arrow towards the undead while their fighters comes out of hiding and charges towards them to help them keep firing at them, striking down the undead and letting Vereesa split up with her sister to go after the siege weapons to try to sabotage them, leaving only the towers the real problem but i am sure the elves outside can use their siege weapons like the ballista's to take care of them once they are in range.

Sylvanas keeps firing at the undead while she walks back then looks over to Vereesa "Hurry up sister i can't hold them much longer." She takes another arrow and stabs an undead behind her with it before she shoots again.

"Just give me a minute." She said while she tries to find something to make their wagons disable of firing. "Okay i got it." She takes her bow and started to shoot back at the undead then goes after the other wagons.

The undead was being pulled back giving the elves in range of their wagons but they are in range of their ballista's as Alexis would signal the siege weapons to fire from the rear letting one ballista firing at the undead forces along with archers that was near them and two more ballista shots damage one of the spirit towers making a crack on the crystal that floats above it. They keep firing and soon the undead was called to retreat but they were being slaughtered once they retreat as Lor'themar pushes the attack and continues to let the ballista's stay their ground and keeps firing towards the city to target their defence weapons.

The meat wagons was ready to fire but Vereesa manage to disable three of them while Sylvanas keeps fighting against the undead inside but once the undead outside comes back in it will be a problem for them to stay here for long. Vereesa would charge towards the only meat wagon that could be a problem but an abomination would step in front of her using chains with a hook at the end of it to try and hit her, hitting her chest and pushing her to the ground while Sylvanas strikes down two more undead before turning her head towards her sister who is down and her fighters was holding out but won't be able to get to her soon so Sylvanas about to draw another arrow but she ran out of arrows so the only thing she can do is take a sword off a dead elf near her and charges towards that abomination striking down three undead in front of her until she reaches to that beast.

The meat wagon would fire but then a large piece of a spirit tower would crumble down hitting the end of the meat wagon to stop it from firing, the undead pour through inside the city while Sylvanas helps up Vereesa and tries to avoid that abominations attacks, backing up with her fighters who finally got there and try to fall back and let Kael and the others reach them in time when they swarm through the city causing the ballista's to stop firing the moment they reach inside, sending the Arcane Golems through stepping on the undead and punching through some of the defences then Lor'themar would signal the army to scatter through this city and will kill every last one of the undead until they get back their home from them.

The undead continues trying to hold them off with their abominations but they were pushed back on the floor by the golems and some of their magic and Kael would send forth fireballs to areas to damage the undead until they retreat further in where they will finally meet Balnazzar.

Kael and Alexis strikes down a few undead before they reach to Sylvanas and Vereesa and the surviving fighters by their side "I thought you could use a hand over here." He looks over seeing another abomination coming from the steps; he sends a fireball on the leg to let it fall to the ground to let Alexis finish it.

"Yes but were running out of arrows over here." Sylvanas said while Vereesa was leaning against the wall holding her wound

"Good thing i got this off of someone." He took out a quiver full of arrows "I am sure these will do fine." He lends them to Sylvanas

"Thank you Kael..." She looks out seeing the elves charging through "We are almost there..."

"Indeed... stay with your sister we got this." He looks back to Alexis "Let's to Alexis."

"Yes."

Both would rejoin the fight while Sylvanas stays with her sister waiting for a healer to come while her fighters go to join Kael and Alexis. Elsewhere Lor'themar would still be cutting down the undead; he was close to the middle while his elves were fighting elsewhere on the streets and in other places but once he strikes down one more undead creature he would look out seeing Balnazzar who stands near before him with a smile on his face.

"Balnazzar... you son of a bitch!" he charges towards him and takes a leap in the air with his sword in two hands about to strike down at him.

"How weak." He said while he raise his hand up and claws the sky sending this dark energy in the air to strike Lor'themar's chest giving three cuts on his chest and sends him falling back to the ground losing his sword in the process.

"I told you..." he looks to the side seeing Kael and Alexis coming up the steps. "I shall see you at the Sunwell..." He vanishes yet again to the destination he spoke of leaving Lor'themar on the ground that is bleeding out.

Both Kael and Alexis runs over to Lor'themar who tries to sit up but he falls back on the ground. Alexis would kneel down in front of him "Lor'themar you shouldn't move." Alexis said in a worried look

He started to cough "I... will be fine..."

"No way you won't... stay here and wait for the healers to arrive... i will take care of this." He started to walk out of there with his sword drawn covered in blood heading to the Sunwell

"But Kael you can't go alone that is what he wants." Alexis got up off the ground

"I will take care of this..."

"Kael i have to protect you..."

"I know that is why i want you with me." He looks back to her "I am not doing this alone... this is for all of us but us two can make it there."

"Kael..."

"Do you want to come or what?"

She slowly nods smiling "Yes... i will go with you."

Kael looks at the fighters that are with Lor'themar "Protect him... don't let any undead get you... don't let them win..."

"Kael..." Lor'themar said in a weaker voice slowly sitting up "Don't... underestimate Balnazzar."

"I know..." he said turning his back to him "I almost lost against Arthas... i will not lose again..." He then started to run towards the Sunwell area with Alexis by his side.

As the undead were not where they were going the elves would still press forward smashing their defences and destroying their buildings and citadels just to stop the undead from going anywhere they will kill them all one by one but will be a while before the undead stay dead as the elves try their best to fight for the last man and woman standing and Sylvanas and Vereesa would finally join the fight and still wishes to fight while Kael and Alexis are close to the Sunwell where a dark mist is surrounding this area, no life could be in this place except for something that is like it. Balnazzar stands near what is left of the Sunwell showing it's a dark fountain of energy of what Kel'Thuzad has done to it, he would stand there waiting for the two to arrive to settle things from here.

Kael and Alexis stays their ground with their weapons drawn but they would move forward to find Balnazzar wherever he is, staying at the ready all the time just in case he tries a sneak attack. They keep moving together staying close while the battles can be heard where they are but try not to worry about them right now but just as they were getting close to the Sunwell Balnazzar was nowhere to be seen, Alexis secures the area while Kael walks closer to the sacred Sunwell as it is now a Dark well.

Alexis would turn back and notices Balnazzar behind Kael "Behind you!"

Balnazzar was just about to claw him but Kael looks back in time and ducks then swings his sword upwards cutting through his arm then sends a fireball point blank at his chest pushing him back away from Kael while Alexis charges with two swords ready to leap and swing but Balnazzar would use his wings as a shield, moving them in front of him to let them take the hits but her swords didn't penetrate through his wings instead he pushed his wings forward pushing Alexis back to Kael then moves his wings behind him while the two stands ready for a fight.

"Do you really think this is far from over?"

"The undead are slowly being destroyed... this is so over." Alexis said

"Oh but you know the half of it... something worse than the Scourge will come to this world and when it comes it will hit hard across this land and none of you elves will survive."

"And yet you haven't joined them yet..." Kael said taking a step forward

The moment he took a step forward his other left claw would glow in red for the moment then he quickly raise his hand in front of Kael sending this black and red lightning towards him penetrating through his armour but luckily he got hit on the left shoulder pushing Kael backwards as his arm was burning his skin a bit causing Alexis to charge towards Balnazzar while he takes a few steps back to avoid her swings and uses his claws to deflect the rest of her attacks while Kael tries to recover from that attack looking over to Alexis while she keeps charging and swinging at Balnazzar while he simply smiles at her.

Balnazzar finally had enough of this fight and swings his claw forward hitting her sword off of her then claws her face in on the right making this deep three cut on the side of her face causing her head to look to the side but just when she looks back to Balnazzar he claws right through her chest for Kael to see.

"Noooooooooooo!" he yells out loud while Alexis falls to the ground while Balnazzar laughs at her. Kael would get back up holding his sword and the back of his armour would start to slowly light in Phoenix flames "You will pay for that..."

"Hmn..." he charges another red and black lightning from his claw and aims forward to Kael to send it again at him but Kael would use the flames as a cloak to stop that attack from penetrating his skin again. "What the..."

"You will pay for the deaths of my people..." He charges forward with two hands to his sword, the flames would slowly go around his sword just to make it stronger by the second.

Balnazzar would take a few steps back avoiding that sword but when he swung upwards he took a cut on his claw removing two of his fingers. "You will pay for hurting Alexis..." he swings again but missed but the flames would burn his chest when Balnazzar jumps back.

"I will avenge Quel'Thalas and finally get rid of you!" Just when he tries for a stab Balnazzar would have both his claws to glow in red and tries to hit him before he can stab him but instead Kael was able to stab first through his chest causing the flames of the Phoenix to sink right through his wound sending it throughout his body just like what he did to Kael making Balnazzar to feel the burns and the pain inside of his body.

Balnazzar yells out loud as he takes a few steps back with the sword inside of him. Vereesa and Sylvanas would be running towards them and notices Balnazzar is burning from the inside, seeing the red veins coming from that sword that is spreading until finally he would finally burn until there is nothing left of him just like Arthas, and leaving only a pile of ash.

Kael would fall back to the ground but Sylvanas grabbed him from behind before he fell while Vereesa runs over to check on Alexis. "Kael... you going to be alright?"

"No... is Alexis..." he turns his head to her seeing her lying there on the ground.

"Kael..." she moves her hand off his back and notices her hand was covered in blood she leans forward seeing he got hit in the back with one of Balnazzar's claws was stuck in his back, he manage to get a hit on him after all as he is losing blood causing him to fall to the ground "Kael!"

He closes his eyes and falls unconscious of the blood loss; more elves would run towards them to help them out of there but Kael wouldn't know as he sees only black. For hours Kael remains asleep but it was more than just a few hours it was more like a week that has went by waiting for the wounded to wake up from their slumber, Sylvanas and Vereesa would be waiting for Kael to awaken while Lor'themar would be outside of the city trying to restore the order and to bring the rest of the elves back home as they have finally destroyed the undead and all they need now is to remove the blights and restore the city to its natural glory. All they need now is their Prince to awaken.

Kael finally has awoken from his sleep, sleeping in a room in Dalaran where the rest of the wounded that had been taken to since Quel'Thalas isn't a perfect place right now. Just when he can only see a blur he slowly looks to the side seeing his sight is clearing up seeing Sylvanas sitting on a chair by the bed she turns her head to the side seeing Kael awake. She sighs relieved and stands up to sit near him.

"You're alive... we knew you would return..."

"Syl...vanas... what..." he looks up at the ceiling then back to her "Where am i?"

"You're in Dalaran you have been asleep for a week now somehow you took more damage to yourself than what Balnazzar did. What happen..."

"I... needed to defeat Baln... wait..." he tries to get up "Where's Alexis?"

"Kael..."

"Where is she?"

"I am here..." Alexis went through the door walking over to him safe and sound with a smile on her face "You need to relax Kael..."

He lies back on the bed "I can't believe i am still in bed for a week and you're still walking around."

"I woke up a few hours ago... glad were both alive..."

"Yeah... i am glad were safe... but how many did we..."

"You don't need to know... right now we have won..."

"We won..."

"We won." Alexis walks next to Sylvanas "The war is finally over."

Kael slightly smiles and tries not to laugh "It's over... i can't believe it's finally over."

They both smile believing that is actually true but Kael would have to wait a little while longer until he is ready to get out of bed since he did sustain more damage due to losing more of his mana in this fight against Balnazzar and Arthas, he would decide to stay for one more day before he would finally take the trip to Quel'Thalas with Sylvanas and Alexis by his side but first before he returns home he was force to take a detour to the Capital where Jaina will be asked to see him once he has woken up.

Prince Kael'Thas would shake hands in front of the Alliance as an agreement that Kael would give all the resources of the New Alliance to Jaina and her Alliance giving her control in exchange for the High Elves to return with the Blood Elves to restore their home and maybe find a way to restore the Sunwell so the Blood Elves can be restored but Jaina would have a way to restore the Sunwell and they would need the help of both Kalecgos and Anveena who she is the manifestation of the Sunwell and has been hidden during the purge of Lordaeron thanks to Kalecgos and he will cooperate in being with Anveena to Silvermoon where she can use her powers to restore the Sunwell if she can do that.

With the Alliance restoring the order of command to Jaina she decides to use what is left of their resources on restoring the capital and the kingdom of Lordaeron to its natural glory if they can restore this land and they would need to do a lot in order to rebuild and restore the land here but maybe the Night Elves could lend their aid on helping on removing the plague lands.

With everything going well Prince Kael and Sylvanas and Alexis would be taking horses to ride back to their home where Lor'themar and Vereesa would be waiting for them in a royal welcome, just when they get to the entrance to Silvermoon they just notice the place was well fortified with the Arcane Golems and both Blood/High Elves standing ready by both sides of the gate standing their ground and turning to the side to face each other to allow them a safe passage through. They would go through and once they make it to Silvermoon a large royal welcome would welcome the three but especially to Kael where the elves would cheer of celebration as he has finally return home to his people again while the guards would held their ground but was tempted to disobey orders and cheer with the others as Kael gets towards the front entrance where Lor'themar and Vereesa would be waiting for them.

Later that day Lor'themar would be the honour of crowning their Prince to be the King he was meant to be. In the largest open area in Silvermoon where Lor'themar would be the one to slowly place the crown over Kael's head that he was kneeling down in front of him.

"I now crown Kael'Thas son of Anastarian the new King of Quel'Thalas!" he slowly places it over it head.

Kael slightly smiles then rose up off the ground looking at Lor'themar both smiling at one another then he would look back at his fellow elves who stands around the two cheering on this day with Sylvanas, Alexis and Vereesa standing nearby applauding to Kael.

"This isn't just the only thing we will be celebrating. This is a day when we finally restore our land and what we were long ago. Both Blood and High elves together we can restore this land and we can all be together once again as one big family just like what we have long ago."

They would applaud yet again to him seeing them all with smiles on their faces as he was the one who wanted both of these races to be together again to return to their home and restore it, killing Arthas and destroying the Scourge forever and finally getting rid of one more Dreadlord, with that victory has come to Azeroth and the Alliance has finally brought back their city to their side again.

Kael would draw his sword and raise it in the air making them all raise their weapons in the air that they will all fight and die to their king and their kingdom, the elves are finally at peace once again.

But they cannot celebrate for long as what Balnazzar said might be true that something else might come and take their smiles and their laughter from the elves and the Alliance. Something was coming but was not in this world not yet, somewhere else in the dimensional world of Outland lies the Hellfire citadel where the lord of the Illidari will be sitting on his throne in his new demon form, removing his elven form just to obtain more power thanks to his master who gave his word to give him unimaginable power after he destroys the Frozen Throne but that is not all he will do.

Lady Vashj and two Naga Royal Guards would enter the throne room to see Illidan where they bring to him the shards of what is left of Frostmourne giving it to him where in this world he can restore that sword once again and maybe become the first ever demon Death Knight if that is a possible situation but not just that he will soon be force to do one more job for his master before he is finally free from him, the battle against the Scourge is finally done but the battle against the Burning Legion will soon begin.

(That concludes the half ending of Rise of the Blood Elves due to getting many viewers and many reviews of people loving this i thought of continuing the story since the whole thing with Illidan and Kil'jaeden hasn't been dealt with yet. More characters will make an appearance and if there is any characters that should make an appearance just say so but will be a while before i continue this since i have to put this on hold and work on other stories that is coming. Thank you for the reviews and the viewer's thank you for reading the Rise of the Blood Elves this was able to reach as #4 highest viewers on my stats thank you all.)

(The story has just begun)


	11. Quel'Thalas shall rise again

(Just to let people know there are a few LoTR/Hobbit references in this story so you will see them if you're a fan of Middle-Earth and i do not own WoW or Middle-Earth so now enjoy the second season of this story.)

A year goes by since the events on the war between the Forsaken, the Scourge and the New Alliance with Blood Elves and humans and dwarves all together in this one conflict across Lordaeron. Arthas was the main target of all of this since he was the one started all of this, finally Kael got his revenge and killed Arthas and ended everything in the Eastern Kingdom and because of his death the Scourge was finally destroyed thanks to Illidan and his forces who went to Northrend and destroyed the Lich King for good, he is the saviour of Azeroth.

The Blood Elves and High Elves got back their land and they stand united under one banner thanks to Kael who is now King and will watch over Quel'Thalas just like his father before him, thanks to this the Alliance returned to Lordaeron and King Kael'Thas returned the ownership of his New Alliance that was established in Dalaran to Jaina Proudmoore, thanks to this she was able to help rebuild Lordaeron while the elves join sides with the Night Elves who came here to help restore the land to its natural glory however it will take more than just a few days to remove everything.

The capital city that is still rebuilding stands as the main command center of the Alliance yet again however Theramore still stands as an outpost for Kalimdor to watch over the Horde after all since the Scourge is gone it won't be long before someone wishes to come here to take Lordaeron by force, probably the only reason why no one has come to attack because they leave all the restoring this land to the Alliance but the Horde isn't the only force that wishes to take its position as there is another force out there that could pose a problem to the Alliance and their plans for Lordaeron and that is Gilneas. Gilneas has finally came in contact with the Alliance and Dalaran by coming out of the great wall they began to take some territories that was once Scourge and was suppose to belong to the Alliance but they took it by force they killed anyone or anything they saw just to expand their land, this happen three months ago and Jaina and other members are trying to negotiate to king Genn Graymane about this but nothing has happened.

Gilneas has held their ground and Jaina still wishes to know if this is an act of war since his borders became more tight with soldiers than it always has and Jaina starts to worry because if they do invade they might not have the strength to push them back they will lose all of the western side of this kingdom making their communications to Theramore broken and the Horde could invade Theramore without the Alliance knowing however Thrall would never do this but there could be others inside the Horde who would love to get their hands on taking out that island just to stop them from watching over their homeland, this is going to become another great war if no one stops this mess between Gilneas and the Alliance however Jaina still has allies who will stand by her side and will help push back Gilneas back to their kingdom.

Inside the capital of Lordaeron in the throne room Jaina Proudmoore who has a new look now wearing a more type of mage armour called the Tempest Regalia thanks to a special someone in the dragon flight. Her hair is the same and holds a long staff with large cyan crystals on it. Jaina walks to the middle speaking to two people, one was Vereesa Windrunner and the other was her husband Rhonin who came here from Theramore to see the situation.

"Gilneas is pretty bold to do something like this." Rhonin said "Could they be siding with the Horde the whole time?"

Jaina turns her head to Rhonin "Don't be stupid Rhonin there is no way Genn Graymane shall side with the orcs... He just wants to take more land; he always has been hiding in his kingdom while were all fight in a war."

"Gilneas wasn't really part of any wars." Vereesa said "They didn't let any refugees inside the city and because of that the undead swarmed over that wall and slaughtered them all and left Gilneas where it is."

"The Scourge should have destroyed Gilneas..." She sighs looking away then walks closer to the throne "After three months of negotiations with king Graymane he still hasn't pulled back his troops. I hope he doesn't trigger another war." She said in a worried way.

"Well king Graymane isn't the only problem here." Rhonin said "For a year now we still haven't found the shards of Frostmourne anywhere it's like it vanished right in front of us."

"It's destroyed there's nothing to worry about dear." Vereesa looks at Rhonin

"Still you have to be careful... although..."

Jaina looks back to Rhonin "You think the shards are in Gilneas aren't you?"

"That's... one theory... maybe that's why it took him so long to attack Lordaeron. He must have gotten spies in the ranks and grabbed the shards of Frostmourne and brought them back to him so he can reforge it and use the rune blade for himself."

"Rhonin we shouldn't go there without finding evidence." Vereesa said then looks back to Jaina "However everything points to one place... Gilneas."

"Tell me something Vereesa... do you think we can defeat Gilneas with what we have here?"

"That's going to be difficult Jaina. If we send more troops from Theramore to Lordaeron then the Horde could use this as an opportunity to attack, i have heard rumours there that they might find someone else to be Warchief and i don't like it."

"Then that proves it..." Rhonin said "Gilneas is with the Horde."

"Hmmmmnnn..." Jaina thinks for the moment thinking about the possibilities but then her thinking stopped as a Blood Knight appears the room before them causing the three to turn their attention to him. "What is this?"

"Sorry for the intrusions but King Kael'Thas is here to see you Miss Jaina. All of you."

"He is here..." Vereesa started to leave the room to greet the king along with Rhonin behind her.

Jaina stood where she was but she finally went after them to see the king once again. King Kael'Thas stands in one of the main rooms near the throne room having a new look after this year that went by but he still looks the same. He has an elven crown over his head and wears a new set of yellow and red armour but the yellow looks golden but is meant to be yellow along with his dark red cape he still wears, he still possess his sword the Felo'Melorn attach to his waist. He stands with two elves one is Lor'themar Theron one of his new generals of the elven military and his trusted friend Alexis who is leader of the Blood Knight order and is Kael'Thas trusted royal guard member. Lor'themar looks the same in his Blood Elven armour while Alexis had her armour refixed to more plated armour as a Blood Knight.

As the three enters the room Vereesa does a slight bow to Kael but not Jaina and Rhonin however Vereesa did tap his shoulder but he still didn't bow. "Greetings Jaina... been a while." Kael said looking at Jaina.

"Yes it has... haven't seen you since you gave me ownership of the New Alliance and return back to Quel'Thalas. I see both Blood Elves and High Elves." She looks at Vereesa when she said High Elves "Are at peace since the Sunwell has now been restored."

"Yes i should thank the dragons for that for helping bring back the life we elves need. For that we no longer need to thrive on the thirst for magic however we couldn't save those that have fallen to the thirst."

"You did all you could milord." Alexis said tapping on his shoulder.

"Yes... you have done alot for this kingdom." Jaina said "Right now you shouldn't worry about all of this you have your own kingdom to protect."

"That is true however i do wish to help after all i lost many elves on the attack on the capital so i will not let this kingdom fall once again, if it did then the elves who fought here died for nothing." He took a step forward "I am here to help you Jaina."

She smiles at Kael and later on the two wanted to speak together alone so the others went on elsewhere while the two walks together in the capital in the halls. "Things have changed alot hasn't it Kael?"

"Indeed they have... i have changed and so do you."

"Yes." She nods while she walks next to him. "How is Quel'Thalas going anyway?"

"Well both sides are together and we got the help from the Night Elves to restore the lands... remind me of returning the favour to them one day."

She slightly laughs "You becoming the king... your father would be proud of you."

"Thank you Jaina." He stops "But i guess King Terenas will be a shame of Arthas after what he has done to all of us especially you."

"What... do you me –"

"Jaina everyone knows you had strong feelings for Arthas... you even loved him... more than you did to me long ago in Dalaran."

"Are you..." She looks away "I am... sorry Kael..."

"I don't blame you... although i did have that rage and offensive of what you did to me..." he started walking "I told the truth that i liked you but you wish to continue with your studies and after that i didn't bother you again... however you fell for Arthas and that hurt me bad. Guess you wanted to be with a human and not an elf since i lived for a very long time."

"I am... sorry Kael yet again..." She looks away while she said that in a sad look "I shouldn't have done that... i heard what Garithos did and i feel like him now... i didn't mean to offend you Kael." She looks back to him. "If i could go back... what do you think would happen between us?"

"Well..." He thinks before saying anything "I would have stayed here while you left to Kalimdor. We both wouldn't be together anyway so there was no point if you chose me instead of Arthas, nothing would have changed."

"At least now you can find someone in Quel'Thalas to be your future queen... but are you looking for one?"

"I can't do everything Jaina... it took a year and maybe more to fix Quel'Thalas and get the magic flowing through us. I am preparing to change the race of Blood and High elves forever by renaming us and changing us as one race once again."

"But... you are looking for someone to be your bride right? I heard there are some who are interested."

He slightly laughs and looks back to her "Don't tell me you're on that list."

"Oh no Kael... but you should find happiness with someone... you deserve it."

"Yeah." He walks to the closest window and looks out at it "I have been fighting for so long and it is hard for me to remove that and fall in love... to find someone who will be by my side and will help bring me out of the darkness when it comes to that."

"Well i thought you must know but i bet you already know this but Sylvanas started to have feelings for you now ever since you cured her."

"Yes..." He looks back to her "Always wondered about her... she is perfect but..."

"Is it about Alexis?"

"How do you..."

"Sylvanas came here long ago and told me some stuff in the past. She knows that you and Alexis were close during the war."

"Yes... that is true. However after we took back Quel'Thalas she has been focusing on restoring it, helping with the Night Elves and leading raids on removing any more undead in the region. She and i are doing our duties for Quel'Thalas."

"Well you will figure it out... but right now Gilneas is causing trouble to both our races. Can you help the Alliance one more time?"

"Of course i will Jaina. If i wasn't i wouldn't be here, i have already sent two thousand elves to the capital so they should be here by now. We will march to Gilneas together."

"If negotiations don't work then i will personally join you with the army of the Alliance to deal with Gilneas, however... Kael there's a rumour saying that king Graymane has Frostmourne."

"I thought as much... Graymane is the prime suspect and he just opened up his gate the first time and sent his army through, of course he is starting to become another Death Knight."

"What will you do then Kael?"

He sighs "If Graymane possess Frostmourne then he is the enemy of the Alliance and this nation, that means his followers will follow him until they all die that means..."

"We have to siege Gilneas." Lor'themar walks over to the two to interrupt "Sorry for the interruption milord but the army of elves has arrived with Sylvanas taking the lead."

"Good." He said looking at Lor'themar then looks back to Jaina "Well Jaina now this time it's time to finally fight shoulder to shoulder against our enemy. He is either with us or against us." He walks over to Lor'themar and both would head outside to inspect the army of elves.

As they move out of the capital Alexis returns to Kael while Jaina stands behind the three. "I guess phase five will have to wait right milord?" Alexis said as she walks by his side.

Jaina heard it and walks faster to be next to them "Phase five?"

"It's... just a thing i did long ago... phase one was rally my elves and return to Dalaran, phase two is battle against the Scourge and take control of Dalaran, phase three is kill Arthas and the Scourge and four is restore Quel'Thalas. The fifth one is rename the Blood Elves and High Elves to a new race, it's time to return to the one race of elves however it will take maybe two or three years to fully complete it, need resources and new equipment along with armour and everything. It's going to be tough but we all agreed with this that when this is over Quel'Thalas and everyone who lives there shall become one race instead of two."

"Sounds interesting... what name you thinking of naming the elves of Quel'Thalas?" Jaina asks before they stop in front of the exit door.

Both Alexis and Lor'themar opens the door for Kael and Jaina to walk out together. "The Sun Elves." As the sun shines over the area blinding them for a short second they notice an army of elves Kael requested is all here standing at two thousand of them, all infantry are Blood Elves while the rest of them who are archers are High Elves all standing in a rectangular formation in the capital looking at the four when they came out of the door.

Sylvanas and Vereesa and Rhonin walks over to the four, they both slightly bow to Kael when they got closer except for Rhonin. "Were ready to move out milord." Vereesa said.

Kael looks at Jaina "You better get your people ready because we march at Dawn."

"They will be ready by then."

With the Alliance bringing the heroes together once again they prepare to move out and wait until the right time comes however they aren't the only ones moving out to war as Gilneas is also preparing the same thing and Genn Graymane will also participate in this conflict between Gilneas and the Alliance. A great battle will come to Lordaeron but there is something else out there that they all don't know it yet, a new enemy is in the shadows waiting for the right moment to strike and when it does strike they won't know what hit them.

In the dimensional world of Outland where the Illidari stands preparing for war, inside the Hellfire Citadel Fel Orcs are making their weapons sharper and armour stronger, demons forming together and Naga coming out of the waters and even the Broken Draenei are preparing for this war as Illidan has summoned his allies and bringing his generals to his throne room preparing to leave Outland a second time but this time Illidan is bringing the whole army to Azeroth to the Eastern Kingdoms, all here to serve Illidan and his great power he just obtained thanks to the help of Kil'jaeden and will all do what he says and right now his orders are to fill the Burning Legions command by invading the lands of Lordaeron and taking what they need to bring Kil'jaeden into this world, since Illidan is still servant to his master and he still needs more power since all he got was the reforge of the Rune blade Frostmourne.

One of the Draenei who is blue and isn't like the ones who serves Illidan stands on the high ground looking out at the entrance to the Hellfire Citadel seeing more orcs coming inside this place. This female Draenei had this worried look along with two of her comrades who stands behind her and since they know what is coming they need to warn Azeroth before it's too late. Yrel stands there looking out preparing to move back return to Tempest Keep where she and her friends can report to the rest of the Draenei of what is to come as there is no way they can defeat an army this big, the Illidari might stand at maybe tens of thousands of them if they are bringing everyone into war, Yrel will be part of this new war that is yet to come, whatever she does will either save this world or consume this land in the flames of war.


	12. Enemy at the Gate Pt1

Tempest Keep in Outland has gone from peace to war as the Draenei from that place has started to prepare for battle however the way things are going they won't stand a chance. Draenei can come to Azeroth to Kalimdor but there is no way the Horde will help them due to the Legion coming to the East and not west so the only choice now is the Eastern Kingdoms, Velen was in the Keep waiting for Yrel to return to report. Two hours later she will come with her Draenei and others who was on watch patrol, she wanted them to return home since defending those areas will be a death sentence to them and if the Illidari declares war on them then they will be force to leave Tempest Keep and flee back to Azeroth because it's pretty much a thousand of Draenei against legions and legions of the Illidari.

Velen stands in the middle of the keep looking out at the entrance and waiting for Yrel to arrive, finally she returns with the group of Draenei she brought with her. Velen stands there while Yrel walks up to him slightly bowing to him to report the situation, she tells him everything her eyes saw and telling him there outnumbered ten to one.

"So the Illidari is in league with the Burning Legion..."

"Yes master..." She looks back "I wanted to call back our people because there is no way they can defend out there we need to defend inside the keep."

"That won't work well..." he walks past her looking out at the view "It is as we feared... Kil'jaeden has got the Illidari on his side and with that... the legion has returned..."

"What... do you want us to do then master?"

"More like what can you do." He looks back to her "Go to Azeroth and go to the Eastern Kingdoms, they must be warned about what is coming, they must be ready to meet the Legion once again."

"But... how can i convince them and what about all of you i can't abandon you."

"I will open a portal to the Eastern Kingdoms... take some of your people and go there while i will take the rest of the Draenei to Kalimdor to meet the others there if the Illidari tries to attack us, you have a few days before Illidan can attack the Eastern Kingdoms so you must hurry. I will try to get the Horde to help but the Alliance is the only group out there than can battle against the Legion.

"I won't fail you master."

"I know you won't, now prepare yourself Yrel because whatever happens the fate of Azeroth depends on your words, speak to the kings of the east."

Meanwhile back in the Eastern Kingdoms where the war will soon begin the Blood Elves and High Elves are marching to the south close to the Gilneas territory while Kael speaks with the others who are joining this fight, Kael stands with Lor'themar, Sylvanas, Alexis and the Grand Magus Telestra who just got here from Dalaran here to help the king on this situation since Vereesa is with Jaina at the moment speaking to her while she is still in the capital waiting for Varian and the Stormwind army to arrive.

"Gilneas will likely send in a large force so i am guessing maybe seven thousand Gilnean infantry."

"A legion huh." Lor'themar said looking at Telestra "Any word on Dalaran?"

Telestra shakes her head "Those wizards... they won't join this fight, they don't want to fight their own kind."

"I don't think we all expected to fight humans... usually its orcs and undead and demons... humans is a new thing." Kael said

"Can we do this?" Alexis asked looking at Kael "The casualties are..."

"Heavy... on both sides..." He turns back and walks bit thinking about this. "Gilneas... Stormwind... Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas... even the dwarves are here so..." He stops and looks back "This war... it reminds me of the Battle of the Five Armies..."

"I haven't seen that in a long time..." Lor'themar said

"I only heard of it... but i didn't think it was..." Alexis said and thinks about it.

Kael walks back to them "The Battle of the Five Armies... The Alliance of humans and elves and dwarves... battled against the legions of orcs during the war against the Horde and the Alliance. My father was there fighting; now it's my turn."

"This is becoming dangerous." Sylvanas said "Are you sure you want to be part of this when we march to Gilneas?"

"I just knew one of you would say that..." He walks up to her and places his hand to her shoulder "I will be fine... this isn't the first Great War i was part of and mostly all of us were there. King Graymane has to back off or he will lose everything the moment that one soldier gets hit."

She slightly smiles "Well then..."

A knight from Lordaeron on a horse rides towards them past the elven army looking over to the group. "King Kael'Thas the army of the Alliance will be joining you in ten minutes. King Varian has finally arrived."

"Good." Before he goes to join his forces he looks back to the others again. "Before we go... Jaina thinks that Genn Graymane has Frostmourne."

"Frostmourne..."

"We have been looking for that for almost a year and it just vanished... Gilneas has it?" Alexis asked

"Yeah so if he does have it then he will likely use it against us and if he does use it then it's war." Kael turns back and walks over to his horse to ride out with his elves while the others do the same thing.

While the elves and forces of the Alliance like the humans and dwarves march to the territories Gilneas took control, Jaina and Varian stays at the capital for a while trying to prepare the rest of the army to mobilise they will make it to the battlefield soon and when that happens the battle will soon begin.

Meanwhile a portal started to open up somewhere in Lordaeron in the north western side of the land that isn't protected just a neutral territory, there Yrel and a group of Draenei started to come through all armed at the ready and once they made it to this side the portal closes, now the Draenei at Tempest Keep will stay there for a while but if the Legion ever came they will be force to leave Outland for good. Yrel and the others move to the south to see if they can find anyone who is leading this war against Gilneas and needs to stop this war before there all dead.

Twenty minutes goes by and finally everyone is ready to mobilise out of the capital and marches all together to Gilneas, King Kael'Thas was leading the march but they would soon put to a halt and waits for Jaina and the others to join them on the field. Gilneas has already started to withdraw from this area and started to prepare their army on the defence at the front gate, a legion of them stands there waiting for the army to arrive so there pretty much calling for the Alliance to come. Kael and his sub ordinance talks to one another while Jaina, Varian and Vereesa arrive on horses nearby, they got off their horses and walks over to the group to hear the situation from them seeing what they're dealing with.

"A legion of Gilneans at the wall Jaina." Kael said "They want us to march to the front door."

"Then that is what were going to do right?" Alexis asked

"I guess he is desperate but i bet there are thousands of riflemen on that wall and the moment we clash against the Gilneans we will lose more people than them." Varian said

"I command the best archers in this army." Sylvanas said "So does Vereesa so we can take care of the shooters on the wall if we get close enough."

Jaina looks back to Varian "Are the dwarves here too?"

"They brought a few mortars and two siege tanks along with five hundred infantry so if we do invade Gilneas then we will use the siege weapons to break down the wall, it will be a challenge for them however."

A knight walks up to the group "Milord..."

Varian looks back to him. "Oh yeah... give the word, get the Stormwind army on the rear with Kael'Thas' forces."

"Milord there's people outside that wishes to speak to you all. She is a Draenei and wishes to know who's in charge."

"A Draenei?" Kael asked "Never seen a Draenei before."

"I have." Jaina said "At Theramore." She walks over to the knight "Take us to this Draenei."

"At once." He turns back and walks to the Draenei Yrel and her friends, both Varian and Kael follows Jaina but only Kael and Varian goes while the others prepare to mobilise the troops.

Yrel stands there with the others looking over to Jaina and Varian and Kael'Thas arriving, she sighs relived and walks over to the three "I'm glad i made it here in time... you three are in charge correct?"

"Yes but who are you?" Varian asked

"I am a Draenei named Yrel from Tempest Keep in Outland... my master Velen asked me to come here to warn you about what is yet to come. You must pull your forces out of this fight."

"What?"

"You're joking right?" Varian asked

"We are dealing with a war between a kingdom that has never participated in any war we have ever been through, Graymane and Gilneas needs to be taken care of and bring them back into the Alliance." Jaina said "Whatever this threat is we can take care of this later."

"You cannot take care of this one later."

"What are you talking about?" Kael asked

"Illidan... remember him?"

"Yes i remember Illidan he was the one who destroyed the Lich King and help bring the Scourge to its destruction."

"Yes well he is coming to Azeroth with his army of orcs, demons, naga and broken Draenei. Illidan is preparing to attack the Eastern Kingdoms so if you attack Gilneas now then he will bring his army into this fight and will destroy you all."

"Illidan is going to attack?" He asks "What for?"

"Just what do you have us do then?" Varian asked

"You must either unite as one or retreat and defend your lands against the armies of the Illidari."

Jaina sighs "Are you serious? You want us to cease fire with Gilneas and let them take control of our lands; did Graymane put you up to this?"

"What... no i came here from Tempest keep... listen to me you must do this." She looks at Varian then to Kael "You have to help defeat Illidan and his army."

"Why show his hand now?" Varian asked "He could have attacked long ago or better yet he could have left the Lich King be and then he could have attacked the Eastern Kingdoms with his army."

"He couldn't... we watched Illidan and his army controlling most of Outland and we were stuck in skirmishes against the orcs if they get too close to us, Velen had enough of this but the moment Illidan started to prepare his army he is doing something. Illidan is leaving Outland and bringing his army to Lordaeron."

Jaina crosses her arms "You haven't exactly told us that much... you haven't even told us why there attacking and besides Gilneas needs to be dealt with first before we do this. Genn Graymane must be stopped at all cost."

"But Jaina..." Kael looks at her "We don't even know if he has Frostmourne or not..." He looks back to Yrel "She didn't come here just to lie about this... Graymane wouldn't let anyone in his kingdom you think he will let this Draenei through?"

"Graymane has Frostmourne... he will bring the dead back to life just like Arthas... he and Frostmourne needs to be taken care of."

"Are you sure this isn't about something else Jaina?" Varian asked "Ever since Graymane got his forces out of Gilneas you have been focusing your forces on pushing him back and after losing lands from Gilneas –"

"Guys listen!" Yrel shouts at the three "This Genn Graymane doesn't have Frostmourne... Illidan has..."

"What?!" Kael looks at her "He has the sword?"

"Yes... He is also working with the Burning Legion... you all know who they are right?"

"The Burning Legion... they have returned?" Jaina asks

"Yes... Illidan is now in league with the Legion and they will come here to the Eastern Kingdoms yet again... you must believe me!"

The three looks at each other thinking about this, later on Kael started to walk back to the tents with Jaina and Varian behind him. "He had the sword the whole time and we didn't know..." He said while he walks "He's in league with the Burning Legion... the same ones who made Arthas destroy Lordaeron and everything here..." He stops and looks back to Jaina "We have to abort this operation."

"We can't simply back down from this..."

"I can't defeat two forces... none us can defeat both Illidan and Graymane!"

"He is right..." Varian said "We will be dealing with heavy casualties and if this Illidan interferes in this fight then it's all over... he could attack our kingdoms while were here. Our forces defending our lands won't stand a chance without us there."

"I am pulling my troops back..." He walks past the three "This fight is done."

"Kael –"

"I may have a suggestion if i may." Yrel walks over to Kael then looks to the others "Fighting against the Illidari maybe a real problem with just your kingdoms together... there is another kingdom that can help you."

"NO."

"If you say is true then Gilneas has a large army out there and if you persuade him he could –"

"Graymane won't join and he will not listen to us... he is just corrupted and doesn't care about anyone except for his people. He wants Lordaeron for himself and he will do whatever it takes to get it done."

"Jaina this isn't about the war against Gilneas anymore." Kael said "This is all about Lordaeron... ever since we took it from the Scourge everyone is turning their attention to it including Illidan... either for the resources... or the position." He walks off looking over to where the capital is. "Lordaeron is a perfect strategic position for everyone..."

"This is also the gateway of reclaiming the Burning Legion again." Yrel said

"The Burning Legion... again..." Varian said "It's because of the Legion Lordaeron was destroyed."

"If the Burning Legion rose up once again..." Kael looks back to them "Our kingdoms won't stand a chance against them."

"Then i guess..." Jaina lets a deep sighs "We return to negotiations then..."

"There is one more problem." Varian interrupts "There is no way Genn Graymane will listen to what we say... he will think were crazy. We have to put something on the table for him to understand." He looks at Jaina

"Like what?"

"Give him what he wants... then he will listen and then when the enemy comes, we will all be ready for war."

"But i can't just –"

"Jaina we have no choice... at least now we can give what the people wants... Lordaeron can be what it was but it can change, in exchange for this change Gilneas must side with the Alliance and no matter what happens they must join us in battle no matter what."

Jaina walks past them thinking about this "Small chance of success..." She looks down as she walks still thinking as the two watches her. "Gilneas can pose a strong ally if they join the Alliance..." she looks back "Very well then this can work if Graymane accepts this but if he doesn't then we will have no choice but to either attack or withdraw and give the rest of the land he controls now... to him."

Lor'themar and Sylvanas walk over to the group wondering what to do. "Milord Kael'Thas, what are your orders?" Lor'themar asks

Kael looks at Varian then to Jaina then back to Lor'themar and Sylvanas "Prepare the troops to join the Alliance... we're going to the gates of Gilneas."

Kael goes after the two as they turn back to join the forces but before Varian could join them Jaina calls him "Varian... if the enemy does come and were all there, maybe you should hold your forces back just in case."

"You're afraid they might attack the capital while all of us are here?"

She nods "Yes."

"Don't worry... if the war on Gilneas starts then i will send my troops over to join you. I might also ask for Kael'Thas forces as well if he lets me."

"I'm sure he will." She walks after Kael as he started to get on his horse to join the army.

Yrel will also join this fight by getting on a horse too while Varian and other members like Vereesa and Rhonin and Telestra will join him on making a defence in the capital just in case the Legion arrives while everyone else is at the gates. King Kael'Thas with his companions like Lor'themar, Sylvanas and Alexis will join Sylvanas on the march with the army of the Alliance standing at almost five thousand, all marching together to make their way to the gates of Gilneas where the Gilneans will be waiting for them as they will use the gate as an advantage point if they get attack by the Alliance, whatever happens there it will change the fate of the Eastern Kingdoms forever, the words Jaina will say will either get the approval of Genn Graymane that Gilneas will join or it might lead to war and that war will be a meaningless fight if the Legion ever thinks of joining this fight when both sides are weaken.


	13. Enemy at the Gate Pt2

A new day has come to the Eastern Kingdoms but this new day will become a bloodied battlefield if the forces of the Gilneas and the forces of the Alliance don't settle their deference's and join forces to defeat the real enemy, it will all be over for the both of them. Gilneas is the only fighting force in this land that has their army at the ready and with the Legion making a return, sending legions of demons and orcs and other creatures in Outland together they will bring the reckoning over this land.

On the day when the battle is about to begin on the side of Gilneas standing on the walls of Gilneas standing at thousands of soldiers up on the walls with their rifles and their catapults on the walls while the rest of the army standing at almost seven thousand of them all lined up in a large formation in front of gate with Genn Graymane on his horse standing in the middle of his army looking out seeing the armies of the Alliance coming this way. The Alliance are marching towards them leaving the long range company like the high elven archers and dwarven siege weapons put at the back while Jaina and the other heroes rides with her together, riding at the front of the armies looking at the Gilneans as they get closer. Soon Jaina raises her hand and so does Kael giving them to a stop.

Both army's looks at one another on this open field since all the trees are all cut down thanks to Gilneas, making this perfect for a battlefield that will be heard for a very long time. Genn Graymane and Jaina and Kael started to ride out to meet each other in the middle so they can set things right or end in a war between one another, both rides closer until finally they both stop, looking at one another before saying anything but Genn much had his eyes on Kael starring at him before he could say anything.

"I didn't expect a prince would join the battlefield so soon."

"I am the king of Quel'Thalas now, Genn Graymane. While you hide over that wall i have been the one destroying the Scourge."

"I know who you really are Kael... the man who defeated the Scourge and brought peace to Lordaeron. I don't see peace anywhere." He turns his attention to Jaina.

"What choice do we have here Genn." Jaina said "You just come out of that wall right after the war had finally ended, you force our hand and we couldn't negotiate because you keep expanding closer to the capital."

"Those lands... are neutral zones... and with the Scourge finally dealt with and you Alliance retaken back the lands in the north i thought of taking the neutral zones for Gilneas, all for my people."

"And yet you raged war against us, your own kind your fighting against us... how could you Graymane i thought you were better than the Horde?"

"I agree." Kael said "Your conquest has brought the death of many people on this land... now it's time to negotiate now before it's too late."

"It's already too late." He takes out his pistol aiming it in the air "This talk is meaningless.. let the –"

"Wait!" Yrel rides towards the three getting between Kael and Jaina "There's no need for war... there's no need for war between Lordaeron, Stormwind, Gilneas, and Quel'Thalas and of course the dwarves of Khaz Modan."

He lowered his pistol "What is this strange being i am looking at?"

"You must understand... there's a Legion of demons and orcs coming to the walls of Gilneas... you must stand your army down!"

Genn places his gun on his waist "I will not stand down and listen to this bullshit you say... i don't trust you blue girl, all i ask is control over the lands i took from the Scourge. The Alliance lost those lands and now i intend to take them by force if i have to."

"King Graymane." Kael said "We will give you the land in exchange on supporting the Alliance." He rides closer "That means Gilneas is part of the Alliance."

"Like i would let Gilneas part of the Alliance." He stares at Kael "I do not want to side with pointy elves and blue skin girls." He lets a deep sighs "This conversation is over." He turns back and rides back to his army.

"Genn Graymane!" Jaina yells out

"Don't bother Jaina... let him advance his forces... let's see how far they get." He turns back and rides back to join the army.

As they all ride back and both sides started to prepare for battle, the Gilneans raise their shields in front of them and Kael signals his archers to take aim, drawing arrows and they all started to rise up in the sky both forces standing by for the first to make the move. Yrel looks on both sides and didn't want any part of this so she signals her people to move out of there.

"Gilneans prepare for battle!"

The human infantry of Theramore and Lordaeron quickly moves forward standing by the elves, raising their shields while the dwarves stands at the back with their siege weapons standing by. Before Yrel could flee this sight and before anyone would signal for the attack some strange noises started to appear through their ears, the sound of a portal opening up. Yrel turns back and looks over to the east to the open area knowing what is coming.

"There here..."

One large pink portal started to open up out of nowhere causing everyone to turn their attention towards it especially the Gilneans and Graymane as well, as the portal remains there someone started to walk out of the portal showing a Fel Orc with two dual axes named Kargath Bladefist who takes the first step into this showdown, standing alone at the front of the portal he looks out at the armies of this land then raise both axes in the sky.

"Bring forth the Legion!" He shouts out loud for them to hear making four more portals to open up near the other portal.

Genn Graymane started to turn back looking at his forces "Pull back... back into the city now!" He looks at them seeing them confused for the moment "Back into Gilneas!"

Jaina rides out towards him while Kael shouts out speaking in elven tongue making them turn to the side with the Lordaeron forces and started marching together to meet this enemy head on. 'King Graymane!" Jaina shouts to him "Join us... you can't keep hiding forever you must stand united against the real enemy here!"

Graymane looks back to her then he looks out to the portals seeing thousands of Fel Orcs charging out of the portals, charging towards the Alliance of elves, dwarves and men all together. "Help us Graymane!" Jaina shouts a second time then rides out to join Kael and the others.

Kael rides through the gap of the armies shouting to the elven archers in elven tongue making them all holding position especially Sylvanas, they draw their arrows and takes aim and fires into the sky, sending forth hundreds of arrows in the air and soon they will come down upon the orcs hitting a lot of them before they begin to clash against the humans and elves. The orcs clash hard against the Alliance, all forces started to surround and attack from the rears as the orcs keeps charging and clashing against all sides and the archers kept moving forward and kept taking aim to keep firing at the orcs, they clash against one another on this field and Kael with his companions rides out to swing their swords to behead a few orcs as they ride through, Kael even started using magic by raising his other hand to send a flaming explosion to burn a few of them while Alexis held one sword to her hand, lighting it in flames and swinging in the air to send it hitting a few orcs but this isn't enough to defeat them.

More orcs continues coming out of the portals and keeps clashing against the Alliance and they are not really doing a good job of holding against the orcs however the Gilneans have finally chose a side and that side is the Alliance. They rush past the Alliance military and battles against a side of the orcs hard pushing them back and sending them falling over, rifles firing off and Graymane riding through firing his pistol then drawing his sword slashing through against the orcs making Jaina smile towards Graymane before she sends a large fireball at the enemy.

Kargath stood there by the portal looking out at the battlefield seeing their armies at a halt position for now but he knows his orcs will soon get the upper hand as they are stronger than green skin orcs. "They can't hold them for long..." He looks at one of the Orc riders near him. "Attack the city..."

The wolf rider rides back into the portal while Kargath stood his ground watching the fight from there, as everyone clashing against one another clashing their weapons against each other, Kael rides through still swinging his sword down at the orcs and Lor'themar was nearby but got off his horse and fights them on the ground since he can do better without riding, he keeps striking through the orcs he does with his sword with two hands to it, as everyone keeps fighting Kargath started to call in some extra help as Doom Guards started to pour out of the portals standing almost six of them for now all marching towards them. Kael looks out seeing the Doom Guards coming he moves his hand in his coat and grabs four black looking stones, he blows through the stones making them glow in green then light in flames, they started to float in front of him then goes above his head but when he pushes his hand forward in the air those floating balls got larger and charges towards one of the Doom Guards making heavy explosions from the chest of that demon making it weak and sending it falling to the ground crushing a few orcs in the process.

In the capital the forces of Stormwind held their position outside the capital with Varian and just when they start to hear the war going off they discover another portal opening up, the moment that portal started to make an appearance Varian quickly ride through the gap of his soldiers to order them to march to the portal. Two portals opened and instead of orcs coming through it was Naga warriors all coming out of the portals, hundreds of naga myrmidons comes out and started to slither their way towards the armies of Stormwind standing at three hundred of them coming out to clash against the armies while the rest of the naga infantry that's in Outland stays behind and lets them come through.

These myrmidons held a rectangular formation near the portal and hold position waiting for the armies of Stormwind to come, Varian and his cavalry charge through first but they didn't do well against these ones as they were tall and held strong tridents they pretty much cut them down sending them off their horses before the infantry clashes against them, they held their position and soon more naga comes out but they were infantry like murguls and sirens and some myrmidons but instead of them charging towards Stormwind they march to the south to join the fight with the orcs.

Varian got sent off his horse but got up and clashes against a myrmidon and kills it. He looks out seeing the naga warriors turning their attention to Gilneas. "The Legion..." He looks out to where Gilneas is "There trying to cut us off..." Then he looks back at his soldiers "Push forward warriors of Stormwind, they must not reach Gilneas!"

Yrel and her warriors are about to finally join in this fight as they were close to Sylvanas and her archers about to draw arrows again but Yrel looks over to the north seeing naga coming their way. "Sylvanas!" Yrel shouts and points at the naga "There attacking from the rear."

Sylvanas looks out at the enemy coming. "Target the north side now!"

With the archers turning their attention to them the dwarves have already started to turn their attention to the naga, their warriors didn't join the fight yet and they thought of abandoning this fight to go meet the naga warriors, they all march at five hundred of them to charge towards them leaving their siege weapons behind to deal with the orcs. Naga warrior's charges towards them at almost a thousand of them and the elves prepare to take aim and fires across the sky taking out many of them before they are all force to switch weapons to draw their swords. Sylvanas and Yrel charges out together with the elves and Draenei to clash against the naga head on, clashing against them here before the dwarves comes over to join.

The battle is going on three sides now and when the demons come through the gate where the orcs are it will be difficult to win now and Genn can see it now, his forces and the Alliance forces can't hold out seeing their armies getting pushed back and slaughtered by the orcs, there quickly getting the upper hand now and Jaina and Kael can't hold out for much longer. Graymane soon started to signal the retreat as his Gilneans are getting slaughtered by the large demons they can't kill.

Kael and Jaina started to signal the rest of their forces to retreat back returning with Genn and his forces back to the front gate again letting the orcs control this point from here, Kael rides back and Alexis runs with him but she looks back seeing a Doom Guard nearby striking almost five men with one swing of its sword, she decided to take action against this demon. Alexis charges both her swords to ignite in flames then when she swings forward she sends an X of flames across the field burning a few orcs and penetrating through the Doom guard but not that far through however it did do a good job at it as once it was about to fall back another Doom Guard comes by and punches it to let that take over while it falls back on the ground.

With the frontline pushed back against the Illidari due to getting slaughtered out there so quickly, Sylvanas and Yrel continues fighting against the naga warriors pushing them back a bit as finally the dwarves got into position and charges through them, they slaughter the naga warriors pushing them back and soon they were force to retreat and Stormwind finally push back their naga warriors thanks to Telestra. She sends forth a barrage of lightning from her staff as she sits on a horse aiming it at the naga close to the portal, blasting them to bits killing them all quickly before they had a chance to run out. Varian continues striking through the naga as they were not as strong as the orcs and Vereesa with Rhonin runs over with the army they got from the capital and attacks from the rear, cutting through them quickly.

Varian shouts out at his armies "Make way to the kingdom of Gilneas!" He looks back to Telestra "Try and close those portals!"

"I need some help for that." She said and looks to the side seeing Rhonin riding towards her.

"Leave that to me."

While the two and the forces of the capital charge towards the portals, Stormwind and the army makes their way towards Gilneas while the rest of the armies down there have already started to prepare a defence although Genn Graymane is tempted to open the gates and run through them and leave the rest to them, soldiers stationed on the walls started shooting down at the orcs when they form together again before they make the charge with the demons and more demon soldiers started to come through the gate also and right now there is no more Illidari coming through those portals now all of them except for one started to vanish.

Graymane loads his pistol still on the horse and looking out at the orcs "There's too many of them... I'm pulling the –"

Kael rides over to him "Don't you dare king of Gilneas... don't surrender like this... this isn't over yet!"

He sighs and is about to signal the retreat "Because we got reinforcements." Kael looks out to the army of orcs with a smile on his face then looks out to the west looking at the sky seeing some flying object coming towards them.

Alexis runs over to Kael and looks up seeing it. "Milord... is that..."

"Yes... Al'ar my Phoenix god..."

The large phoenix comes with almost four more phoenixes by its side flying towards them. "The phoenixes are here..." Alexis said with a smile on her face looking at them in a formation of a triangle. They flies past them and heads towards the Orc army, they get closer for them to send forth lines of fire through the army burning them giving them a slow death upon them, killing thousands of them.

Jaina looks over to Graymane "One more time milord?"

Genn looks out at the orcs getting burned to bits and seeing the armies of Stormwind regrouping with the elves and Draenei, he looks back at his soldiers and aims his sword to the orcs "To the enemy!" Then he rides out with the armies they have now.

They crash against the orcs a second time as they didn't have time to recover, Stormwind and with the elves and Draenei they come from the rear striking through them quickly. Kargath looks out seeing the armies getting crushed quickly and the Doom Guards were pretty much the first ones to be taken out quickly.

While the naga warriors getting pushed back both Telestra and Rhonin unite their magic together to help seal the portals while the forces hold against the naga but can't hold out for long as more of their men getting killed and almost getting pushed back. Finally Rhonin and Telestra unite their magic and send this bluish projectile towards the portal hitting the center of it making the portal shatter and vanish causing the naga to be trapped on this side. Draenei come running towards them clashing against them and helping the humans exterminating them all so they won't do any more damage in this fight.

With the orcs getting pushed back but are holding for now and the naga out of action a Fel Orc blade master comes out of the portal and looks out at the battlefield before saying anything. "Kargath... you failed to defeat the kingdoms... Illidan wants your armies to retreat."

Kargath looks at the Blade master "I will not lose this fight against the humans!"

"You won't have any more fights if your army is destroyed... now pull them back!"

Kargath looks away with a furious look for now but was force to obey, he takes out a horn and blows it letting the orcs hear the call and causing them to flee back to that one portal. Both Kargath and the Blade Master turn back and walk through the portal leaving this sight.

With the Phoenixes leaving the sight and the allies of this kingdom still charging against the orcs while they run through the portal returning back to this world they keep killing them one by one until there all gone from this world, once they made it to the other side and before the Alliance could go after them the portal started to close up making them hold position.

With the gate finally gone everyone cheers at a victory raising their weapons in the air of a success over this land and everyone can finally catch their breath, Kael got off his horse and stands next to it taking a deep breath but Alexis walks over to help him out and so do Jaina but she looks over to Graymane looking out at the view letting his men celebrating this before turning their back and returning to Gilneas.

Jaina goes towards Graymane "King Graymane!"

He looks back to Jaina "Sorry Jaina... i am done spilling more blood of my people in this land... we had our fight, now it's done." He keeps riding heading back to Gilneas with whats left of his forces.

"Graymane!"

"Don't bother Jaina..." Varian said who stands behind her holding his bloodied sword "He has done his part... now we have to do the rest ourselves..."

Kael walks over to Varian and Jaina with Alexis and Lor'themar behind him. "We won... the fight..." He tries to catch his breath "However i don't feel this is a victory..."

"I agree..." Varian looks back "The Illidari may have lost here but they will return... now they know how much they will be dealing with and they will find another way to crush us."

"Milord..." Lor'themar interrupts "Maybe we should withdraw from this land... they might return with another army and this time we won't know when they will attack."

Kael nods to Lor'themar "Agreed... when they reveal themselves we will be ready to fight again, for now we pull our elves back to Quel'Thalas."

"Alright... thanks for being here Kael." Jaina said "You helped us yet again."

"Well maybe you will find a way to return the favour." He turns back and comes back on his horse and Lor'themar started to recall the elves out of here by sounding the horn for them to regroup and return.

However something else would come as this war is not done yet as a rider from the east come riding towards the armies who came from Dalaran, a mage who is a blood elf who looks injured due to having a deep wound on her chest. Kael and looks over to her and rides over along with Alexis and Jaina and then the rider would fall to the ground after losing too much blood from that axe wound, falling on the ground hard and lays there until someone helps her.

Jaina runs over and got on her knees to help her "Hey... hey... what happen to you... who are you?"

She looks at Jaina and doesn't say anything for the moment but she finally says something but speaks in a weak tone. "Dalaran... attacked... demons... naga... send help..."

"Naga... the Illidari." Alexis looks over to Kael "Milord!"

"Dalaran..." Jaina looks up for the moment thinking about it. "There attacking somewhere else too..." Once she looks back down to the wounded elf it was too late to heal her she died in front of them but was able to tell them what is happening. Jaina slowly moves her hands over to make her eyes close then looks back to Kael and Lor'themar who comes walking over to them. "Kael... i guess your people need your help in Dalaran..."


	14. Dalaran Falls

Dalaran lies a wreck as it has been under attack this whole time when the orcs invaded the lands of Gilneas and while everyone else has been fighting in the west they didn't think of any other places in the east or north that could have been attacked, Dalaran was the unlucky place as they didn't have that much man power and magic powers to defeat both the demons and the fel orcs, they only had a thousand innocent people there and a dozen soldiers they didn't stand a chance.

Three portals have been opened in Dalaran, the first one is outside the place where almost a hundred orcs are stationed outside slaughtering the rest of the humans out there while the other two are elsewhere inside the city, two of them kept bringing more orcs and demons and right now it stands at maybe five hundred Illidari infantry at the moment and maybe two hundred more if those portals don't close.

Outside the orcs triumph over this day as the city of Dalaran lies a flame however the forces of the Alliance would finally arrive, the knights of Stormwind who ride towards the scene in the south along with Kael and the blood knights all on horses standing ready, Varian comes forward on his new horse and looks out at the view seeing the orcs moving in position and getting ready for them. Varian draws his sword and raise it in the air making the rest to draw their swords and soon they slowly started to ride down until they get faster, halfway before they could crash against the orcs the Dwarves started to give them a surprise by firing off a couple of mortars in the sky and blasting many orcs to bits before Varian and the knights could crash right through them, jumping over them and beheading a few and soon Lor'themar with Jaina and the others stands together and charges down with the rest of the army to join Varian and Kael, battling against the orcs here while Telestra and Rhonin do it again with the portals and Vereesa would join to help her beloved.

The orcs held off however many of them started to flee into the city of Dalaran. Varian rides over to Jaina seeing her sending another fireball at them blasting almost five of them. "Jaina Proudmoore... send your armies in the city, we will deal with the rest outside!"

"Right!" Jaina looks out to the others "Safeguard the city!"

They raise their swords and they rally together to charge inside the city where they will deal with more orcs and demons inside, Kael orders the others to get inside while he stays outside for now to help with the others. He rides over striking a few orcs that got missed and those who try to flee he sends a few fireballs at them before they come out of range.

While the fighting is going on outside the inside is the trouble part as Alexis joins with Jaina and she clashes against the orcs that was waiting for them, probably twenty of them that was there while the rest are scattered but soon the orcs will come over and so will the demons, Alexis cuts down the orcs while Sylvanas gets in range to keep shooting at the orcs while the infantry clashes against them here, trying to push forward and scatter in the city for a search and destroy however these orcs are strong and more of the Alliance forces are getting killed more than there killing them.

Outside Rhonin and Telestra running up the clear the orcs to get to the portal, they run together while Vereesa runs behind them she looks back seeing some orcs coming she deals with them while Telestra and Rhonin deal with the portal. The portal looks clear for the moment so they quickly got started by channelling magic together to try to close the portal together, just as they get halfway of channelling enough magic someone came rushing out of the portal, the same one who ordered Kargath to withdraw and is here interfering the two.

This blade master comes rushing out and swings his sword at the two causing them to break off and breaking their concentration, the Orc swung his sword at Telestra making her fall back on the floor and was about to stab her but Rhonin sends an arcane projectile towards the Orc hitting his back, he looks back to Rhonin and charges towards him but Vereesa comes to the side and hits the Orc with two arrows to the chest making him stop for the moment but he kept charging, Rhonin moved his staff in front of him to block his swing but that Orc swung right through the staff giving him a cut to the chest then charges forward to stab right through him.

Vereesa gasp and so did Rhonin, both stood where they were as he took a run through with that orcs sword, he looks down at the blade then looks back up and when he pulls the sword out of him he falls to the ground.

"Rhonin!" She starts shooting at the Orc as he turns his head towards her, he swings his sword to cut the arrows, she keeps shooting at the Orc and he started to run towards her cutting every one of her arrows causing her to move backwards and keeps shooting.

Once that Orc got closer he swung his sword cutting the middle of her bow making it break a part, he used the back of the sword and hits her across the face sending her on the ground. He was about to finish her off but Telestra got involve and sends this lightning blast making that Orc becoming a lightning rod, electrifying his body making him stiff for a while until Kael comes from behind and stabs right through the Orc with his sword, ending the orcs life in front of the two.

With the Orc dead and some more started to come through Kael pulls his sword out of the Orc and turns back sending a fireball at the orcs, Telestra runs over to Kael while Vereesa runs over to Rhonin and lets those two take care of the portal. Telestra gives some of her magic to Kael and he sends the magical projectile at the portal making it close just like the others.

Vereesa goes on her knees looking down at him placing her hands on his cheek "Rhonin... don't..."

"I'm... sorry... Vereesa..." He slightly smiles at her but it makes things worse for him but he moved his hand over her hand. "Take... care my ranger... i love you..."

"Rhonin no... Rhonin... Rhonin!"

He slowly closes his eyes then let's go of her hand lying back on the ground dead in front of her. Vereesa looks down covering her face from Kael and Telestra when they walk over to her. "Vereesa... i am sorry..." Telestra said to her.

"It's... fine..." She moves her hand over her face and slowly got back up and looks over to the two. "Let's retake Dalaran."

The army charges through halfway in the city but got delayed due to dealing with Doom Guards along the way, Varian and the riders starts charging through to help clear out any remaining forces while Jaina starts to close one portal. One more portal remains and Alexis comes running forward striking through a few orcs before her elves comes running past her assisting her on taking out more of them. The orcs do strike down the elves quickly as they didn't seem to stand a chance and when Alexis sees her friends getting killed she uses her powers but a Fel Orc had a crossbow and fired towards her hitting her right arm making her fall back and when the orcs charge the other elves behind her rushes over to protect her while she moves back to remove the arrow.

More troops come running over with rifles and starts shooting at the orcs with the long rangers while elven archers comes nearby and takes aim and fires towards this Doom Guard damaging it then Jaina comes and sends a fireball at it killing it off.

"Were close to the portal!" She yells "We have to keep moving!"

They keep moving and got crashed against the forces of the orcs and since there going at one another, Kael and Telestra teams up and runs elsewhere while Vereesa goes after Sylvanas since she is elsewhere alone shooting at any orcs with crossbows, Kael does know that there could be any resistance further in Dalaran and the two didn't seem to be dealing with any orcs nearby there all probably pulled back to defend the last portal and deal with any more soldiers, they have to damage the Alliance forces since they have already done enough damage to the city.

Varian and his men arrive to help Jaina clear a path and it worked for the moment, Jaina was able to break through and took care of the last portal while the rest clear the rest of the orcs and Kael with Telestra runs to the main halls where the last wizards could be, they come running through and notices the front door covered in this energy field so the orcs couldn't come in but Kael and Telestra could disable the energy field but they decided not to so Kael walks over to it and places his hand over it.

"Hey it's me Kael'Thas... open up were here to help!" He takes a few steps back away waiting for any response.

The energy field slowly turns off and the door opens up showing Aethas Sunreaver coming out with a group of elves and humans with him, Modera was also there walking towards them with a group of mages or wizards of the Kirin Tor. Hundreds of them were in here probably the last survivors of Dalaran while everyone else is dead.

"Milord Kael'Thas... it's so good to see you alive... " Aethas said "I thought the enemy have –"

"The enemy couldn't defeat us at the front of Gilneas, thanks to Graymane for that." He looks behind them "Is this all that's whats left?"

"Yes..." Modera said in a sad look "Were what's left of Dalaran, everything else is destroyed..."

"We will recover... Dalaran will recover like it always has... always..."

While they talk Telestra looks back seeing Alexis and the others coming up here, seeing her covering her hand over her wound. "You guys made it..."

Jaina walks over to them "This is what's left?"

"Yes..."

"I don't believe it..."

Kael looks back "If Dalaran ever joined us in that war... then Dalaran would be still in the same fate Jaina... wait..." He walks forward thinking about something

"What's wrong milord?" Sylvanas asked

"Gilneas got attacked first... then the capital was about to... then Dalaran and..."

"Quel'Thalas..." Alexis said

"There gonna attack Quel'Thalas..." He looks at Lor'themar "Lor'themar..."

"Understood..." He quickly turns back and makes a return to the elven army of what's left of it anyway.

The other elves with Kael walks past the others heading out of here quickly but Jaina tries to interrupt this "Kael wait... not so fast..."

Kael turns back while everyone else quickly mobilise. "Quel'Thalas could be next to fall... i cannot allow it to fall again, i am sorry Jaina but i can't let my people be slaughter while their king is elsewhere, i must go."

"Let us come with you..."

"No..." He shakes his head "You have your own job here, leave Quel'Thalas to us. You have to work on how to deal damage to the enemy, do whatever it takes and when you find the answer you know where to find us." He turns forward and moves out, heading back to the elves while the humans and dwarves remain where they were for now.

Varian walks over to Jaina "Let him deal with this... we have a job to do here Jaina. I can send my men to warn the other kingdoms but it's not possible for my kingdom and the Ironforge will send more forces here, they could be attack next."

"I don't think so..." She shakes her head "The Illidari has been focusing on this land... attacking us and weakening our defences." She looks at him "I don't think this is the end of the horde... they will return with more forces..."

"This war is going to be trouble for all of us..." He lets a deep sighs "Maybe if we can contact the Night Elves they could join us here..."

"Of course! Illidan is a Night Elf and they will surely help us in this matter of need, we just need them to bring help to help us bring the end to the Burning Legion before it's too late."

While they think of a new strategy the elves that only had six hundred elves left including the ones who were here, Lor'themar and the others are already prepared and Kael walks out of the city and looks at his army who stands ready.

"We return to Quel'Thalas immediately... Vereesa." He looks over to her "You can stay here with Jaina... i can take care of the rest."

"Milord are you sure?"

"It's best if you at least bury your beloved... before you lose that chance.."

"I... thank you milord..."

Lor'themar got two horses and brings them over to Kael; he got on one while Lor'themar got on the other. "We march together to Quel'Thalas... home!"

They all turn to the north and starts marching together while Vereesa stands there watching them leave but Sylvanas comes over and gives her a hug before she leaves. "I am sorry about Rhonin..."

"It's fine... but how exactly am i suppose to tell my children about my beloved?"

"Just... tell the truth... at least they didn't lose both of you..." She turns back and starts to walk back to the others but looks back to her "I'll see you again sister."

"Farewell Sylvanas..."

Later that day when the sun shines everyone in Dalaran started to give the fallen peace but first they place their bodies all in a line formation inside, thousands of them all lined up together all dead while Varian and his men burn the orcs and demons. Vereesa crouches down over Rhonin's body and gives him a kiss before she will watch him burn to let him rest for sure, Jaina and the others stands nearby watching and began to start to bury the dead but those who are heroes over this land would be burn on a pile of steak for peace.

After a few hours later Varian walks over to Jaina after they burn the orcs. "I have got back from the reports, Stormwind and Khaz Modan hasn't got into trouble with demons or orcs. Looks like Lordaeron are the only place that is under attack." He looks around "I guess Dalaran is out of action for this war."

"Dalaran was the edge of the southern east..." Jaina said looking at the dead bodies "However at least the west didn't fall... we would have been in trouble."

"I could ask the dwarves to withdraw and maybe they could secure this land with their forces, which means they control this territory."

Jaina looks back to him "We have no choice and if they accept this then we could control Dalaran... for now since this is not a securable place for the mages i guess we could use the capital for an operational base."

"I will notify the wizards of the Kirin Tor to pack up and move to the capital. I will also send forth more men here to garrison this area just in case. Five hundred more men from Stormwind are coming."

"Thank you Varian."

He nods and takes his leave heading to the council chambers to speak to the last members and other mages to give the news so it will be a few hours before they move out of here, a few more hours until the dwarves hear about this and maybe another hour or more for Stormwind reinforcements to arrive so that this will take a day or two for Dalaran to be regarrison with troops. Jaina would have to take her forces back to the capital the next day so for now they rest and give peace to the fallen who died here and those who have died outside of Gilneas.

Dalaran will be garrison with almost a thousand if the dwarves come through with this, the Draenei have also got the situation under control in the capital and Gilneas has been silent ever since the battle took place outside of their walls, right now everyone has come to silence for now and the Illidari probably decided to take a break for now but they will return and will use a new strategy to battle against the Alliance.


	15. Returning to Lordaeron again

Meanwhile at Ashenvale forest the Night Elves have just heard the word about the Burning Legion making an appearance yet again in Lordaeron and this time Lordaeron will fight for their land against the enemy and won't lose this time, the enemy is still fighting but with a ceasefire going they quickly mobilise and take action around Lordaeron just for a defence.

In Ashenvale both Tyrande and her beloved Furion sitting together by a tree, he sits against it while she sits in front of him leaning her body against his looking out at the large view of the land. "Rumours going around claiming the Burning Legion have returned Furion." Tyrande said.

"I have heard of that... the Horde has claimed that a certain enemy called the Scourge is destroyed... the same ones who fought with the Legion so now we don't have to fight the fallen Night Elves."

"That is good that the humans have their land back, which must have been hard for them. Perhaps we should help after what the humans have done for us, they were the ones who –"

Shandris comes walking over to the two from behind to interrupt their time together "I am sorry to interrupt mistress and lord Furion... but i have come to tell you something before the rumours start to come to you."

Tyrande slowly moves off of Furion and stands up "What are you talking about Shandris, explain yourself."

"Mistress Tyrande... The Burning Legion... The whole reason why there here again is... Is because of Illidan."

"Illidan?!"

"Illidan?" Furion stands up as well "Explain yourself."

"I am sorry but the Alliance has been fighting against Illidan and his forces, he now commands the orcs but they are redskins along with demons and naga warriors."

"The redskins... the same ones who killed Cenarius." Tyrande said and looks at Furion "Illidan... He..." She looks away for the moment.

"Tyrande..." He place his hand over her shoulder then looks at Shandris "Prepare the ships... take the Night Elves to Lordaeron."

"Understood." She turns back and walks out of there.

Furion looks back to Tyrande "Tyrande..."

"This is my fault... if i just left him in there... i could have..."

"It's not your fault Tyrande... i should have been the one to let Maev kill Illidan but after i heard you were still alive in Lordaeron and in trouble...i needed his help."

"I guess we both were fools... We have to end this love, we must go and this time we have to do what we should have done a long time ago. Kill him."

With the Night Elves preparing for war once again they all make their way to the eastern part of Ashenvale waiting for their ships to be ready for them to set sail towards Lordaeron, this estimates maybe five hundred or maybe seven hundred elves will be on these ships heading to help the Alliance along with Furion and Tyrande and Shandris teaming up together to get to Lordaeron.

Tyrande stands on the cliff looking out seeing her Sentinels and Druids coming onboard the ships when they were ready, Shandris standing by the docks watching the elves getting board the ships and Furion started to walk over to Tyrande from behind noticing she is still upset about all of this she can't get it out of her head and can't focus right now.

"Tyrande..."

"I... I will be find love." She doesn't turn her head to him she keeps watching. "It will be fine."

"Tyrande i know Illidan had the same love for you as i did, but would you even kill him?"

"Would you kill your brother?"

"I..."

"Illidan isn't Illidan anymore now Furion, he became a demon and created an army of the sea who served the wrong side, threatened our people and now he has joined the Burning Legion and became a general, he will not stop until he becomes a god like Cenarius, maybe more than that."

"The Burning Legion... they will always return..." Furion walks forward standing next to her "They already destroyed Lordaeron because a human joined their side and not his kind. He chose to let the Legion come and because of that everything has happened, i guess it's time and Illidan has joined the side that is strong. We will meet the Burning Legion yet again and we will be force to take down Illidan one way or the other."

Tyrande turns back and hugs him "Furion... We lost so many..."

"I know Tyrande, for now we just have to save as many people as we can, we must save Azeroth from the Burning Legions return... together."

She leans her head back to him and gives him a kiss and he kisses her back for a while, after that she leans her head back again "I am ready to go to Lordaeron again."

"And this time... i will not let you out of my sight." He wraps his arms around her.

"I know..."

The two walks off to head to the docks once the night elves were in position and while they were heading down there they notice Ysera with Shandris, both turns their heads to the two before they got there. "Tyrande... Furion, i guess you know whats going on."

"Ysera... are you here to join us too?" Tyrande asked walking over to the two

"There's a problem about this war against the burning Legion. I heard there are a few dragons joining Illidan and his forces, two black dragons are in league with Illidan. I believe there dragon knights."

"Dragon Knights? I thought the Dragon Knights were destroyed during the first contact with the Burning Legion?" Tyrande said and looks at Furion

"Yes the Dragon Knights were the ones who joined them; you and your sister killed them off."

"Yes but now there still alive and well, we can't join yet but if they do come with a full invasion in Lordaeron then the Aspects will join you in the fight. I just wanted to warn you about the dragon knights."

"Are you sure there are only two of them instead of more?" Furion asked

She shakes her head "That i don't know but you should be ready for them, i just wanted to warn you. Be careful."

"We will." Tyrande said "Don't worry."

"Alright."

Ysera takes her leave and the three stands ready to go, they nod to one another and heads on the last ship left while the rest are out of the harbour. It would take a few days to reach Lordaeron but they do hope nothing bad happens in the west since the Horde is still there and hasn't been in battle with the Legion yet so something must be happening over there.

On the ships Tyrande stands on the side of the ship looking out watching the fleet sailing out of there and looks back watching her home move away from her, Furion walks over and places his hand over her shoulder to cheer her up.

"We will return love... always."

"I know... but after this fight we might not be the same again."

"That could be true."

With the Night Elves finally getting on their way to Lordaeron the Burning Legion is ready for another attack but this time a real problem will happen as in the world of Outland lord Illidan sits on his throne looking out at his generals, Kargath and Akama stand together while Lady Vashj was talking to Illidan for the moment, after that she takes her leave and two humans would start walking in the throne room towards Illidan. These two were the Dragon Knights Ysera spoke of, both wears black armour and had blue eyes; they both kneel down and bow their heads to Illidan before looking back up and standing up.

Illidan gets off his throne and took a step forward. "I want all of you ready, we finally attack Quel'Thalas. I will deal with the Sunwell personally while the rest of you deal with the elves. Tomorrow Kil'jaeden will finally come to Azeroth at long last, the Burning Legion returns once again.


	16. Kil'jaeden

The city of Quel'Thalas that has been rebuild and changed thanks to the help of many people who came to help the elves become a one race again, this proud city now has return to its natural glory thanks to Anveena and Kalecgos who got the Sunwell back to itself again and Kalecgos watches over the place as a guardian of the Sunwell by Kael's orders.

Speaking of the king he had finally arrive to Silvermoon where his armies scattered and recover from this while Lor'themar, Telestra, Sylvanas, Alexis and Aethas walks together with Kael inside Silvermoon to think of a new strategy against the enemy if they come here, they would use the kings throne room as a base of operation so they can find ways of protecting Quel'Thalas.

"I really don't think the orcs can siege this city milord." Aethas said to him "We may have gotten this city under control now but they can't really put up a fight against us, we have High Elves and Blood Elves, along with a dragon and Arcane Golems, we even started to breed more of the Phoenixes. They can't attack."

"Quel'Thalas is more fortified than the capital and in Dalaran." Kael said and walks over to sit on the throne "But they will find a way to get inside this place, deal damage to us and try to get us out of the war."

"I can get maybe five to six thousand elves prepare for war; i can also cancel the agreement with the dwarves on helping to reforge our new armour i am sure they will understand." Lor'themar said

"Yes... but do we even have enough gold to pay for the armour and weapons?" Kael asked

"I checked the vault milord..." Alexis said "We did waste an amount of gold for rebuilding Quel'Thalas, i am sure we have a little bit amount of gold to pay for the dwarves and the forge workers to finish our order."

"After this war we will lose more elves in this..." Aethas said "That means less soldiers and less the price."

"I really don't want to hear that Aethas..." He gets of the throne "Let's not worry about the final phase right now, all i want to know one thing... can we hold Quel'Thalas against the Burning Legion?"

"Quel'Thalas can hold against the Legion maybe but i start to wonder if they will try a frontal assault."

"This is going to be difficult... just think of any alternatives just in case they try something else." He walks past them and heads to his chambers. Soon Sylvanas would go after him.

While the others work on other strategies the Legion could use against them Alexis did started to wonder about Sylvanas, she started to head to his room and knocks on his door before entering, he allows her to enter and sees him standing by the opened window looking out at the view.

"Is there something wrong Kael?"

"Long ago the Scourge conquered Quel'Thalas while i wasn't here..." He turns his head back to her. "We took it back and now the Burning Legion wants it again."

"We will be fine Kael." She closes the door and walks over to him. "You brought all of us together and now we can do it together..."

"I have lived for a very long time... i have seen the wars and what they can do, i do know that every time one war is done and one villain is defeated then there will always be another who will replace him and become stronger than before. This is a cycle until finally the world is either destroyed or in peace."

"We will be find Kael... we will be fine in the future..." She got closer to him slowly placing her hand to the side of his face. "We will get through this together." She leaned forward to give him a gentle kiss then Kael starts to kiss her back.

Two days later everything has been quiet for a while and no sign of any Burning Legion appearing from portals it's like they vanish and the Alliance still can't find anything to get them into Outland so they can finish this, they could find the book of Medivh since that book did opened a portal to Outland one time but that book has been missing since the siege on Lordaeron, Kel'Thuzad kept that book hidden and the Alliance still can't find it so the last option now is get the Draenei to open a portal so they can go through but Velen knows how exactly to do that and he is elsewhere in Kalimdor.

Later that night in Quel'Thalas the city lights up and guards patrolling the whole area and securing the gate of Quel'Thalas well, in the eastern part of the land close to Silvermoon in the ocean the Naga started to come through silently and Lady Vashj is taking the lead of this one, silently slithering on the land and moving towards the city, some guards were patrolling the area and Vashj shoots them dead with her arrows, once they were dead the naga dragged them away and then she moves through undetected, taking out a few more soldiers before going up the walls and slithering their way through to reach to a certain place that Illidan needs.

Alexis started to walk around the garden on her own not wearing her armour just normal proper blood elf clothing, she wonders around and she suddenly heard a noise like something fell on the ground. Vashj started to slither her way past six dead elves and towards a vault door however she notices two blood knights standing there they both looks over to her and holds their swords ready, before she had a chance to attack Alexis runs over and notices her.

"Vashj!"

She turns her head to Alexis "You know me... who are you?"

"Someone who saw you making a deal with Kael that day."

"Oh yes... i thank you for that." She quickly draws an arrow and fires towards Alexis hitting her shoulder pushing her to the floor.

The blood knights charges towards her and when she moves back her naga warriors comes forth, all myrmidons charges at the knights and clashes against them and soon more guards comes around the corner and spots them, they yell out to anyone who is nearby then draws their swords and charges towards them, Vashj shoots one of them then starts to move towards the vault while her warriors deal with them.

Lor'themar comes running through the hall hearing battle inside the gardens, once he comes around the corner he looks out seeing Alexis running back while the elves clash against the naga warriors he draws his sword and runs towards them and clashes against one of them, swinging her sword at one of the myrmidons tridents a few times before he stabs through the head of the creature, he tries to get through but there too big and there in the way to stop Vashj from opening that door.

Elsewhere in the Sunwell grove Kalecgos stands a watch over Anveena along with twenty elven sentinels patrolling around the place, as everything was normal suddenly a portal opens up nearby causing them all to see it and all draw their swords and Kalecgos stands his ground waiting for whatever to come through that portal, however they didn't really expect it would be just one person walking out of the portal and they could not believe it is Illidan in the flesh standing there in his demonic demon hunter form but he has new weapons holding two blue and gray war glaives with a skull face in the middle of them, these blades looks very familiar as if these two blades looks like Frostmourne but in a different version.

(Ok i was going to just let Illidan reforge Frostmourne to make it what it was before however i don't think Illidan would even go well of using a sword he would fight better with just war glaives so this can work so don't complain.)

The sentinels charges towards Illidan and so do Kalecgos as he runs towards them. Back in Silvermoon the naga and elves clash against one another for a while longer and Lor'themar finally ran past them and notice the vault opened up and Vashj was taking something out of it, it was half the eye of Sargeras. When Illidan tried to use the eye and it got destroyed, it only broke in two so the night elves decided to give one half of it to the blood elves while the other to them just to make sure no one gets their hands on both of them, they stash them in their hidden places and the naga has got their hands on one of the pieces.

Once Vashj got the eye she turns back and fires an arrow towards Lor'themar but he swung upwards breaking the arrow in two and tries to charge at her, she drops the bow and takes out a vial and drinks it before he had a chance to strike her, this vial was an invisibility potion and made her invisible for him not to see her, all he did was just swung through the air missing his target and she started to flee in the shadows while here naga warriors get slaughtered in front of her but she would just think of them as casualties of war.

Lor'themar looks back to the guards "Alert the king at once!"

Illidan had already started to walk his way to the Sunwell where Anveena is standing near it, frightened in fear looking at his bladed dripping with blood, all the sentinels and even Kalecgos included lies on the ground all of them dead especially him he didn't stood a chance against Illidan but at least he died to try and protect the one he loved.

"Please... stay away from me..." Anveena said in a frightened look moving back until she is cornered.

"This won't hurt a bit... i need the rest of your power to bring my master into this world."

"No... please don't..."

He places his blades on his back and grabs her neck slowly lifting her up off the ground. "I need your power now!"

While he started to channel the energy to bring his master into his world Kael and others started to teleport close to the Sunwell grove where they will find the dead bodies of their fellow elves who failed to protect the Sunwell, Kael drawing his sword and Sylvanas, Alexis, Lor'themar and Telestra stands behind him they quickly run towards the Sunwell knowing the energy is being channelled by Illidan. Before they get there orcs started to come out of the portal and charges towards them, both Lor'themar and Alexis runs towards them and clashes against them leaving the orcs to them so the others can run to the Sunwell to get Illidan before he summons Kil'jaeden.

Illidan stands there alone standing by the Sunwell trying to channel the energy he needs, leaving Anveena floating above it just so together of her Sunwell power still inside of her and the true fountain channelling together to bring Kil'jaeden here.

"Illidan!" Kael shouts out to him when they arrive in the room.

"You're too late Kael... my master will be coming and you won't stop the Burning Legion."

"Have you really gone that far into darkness?"

"I have great power now... i am far stronger than any of you; i have the demonic powers of Gul'dan and the blade of the Lich King. How can you defeat me now?"

The Sunwell soon lights a flame as the spell is finally completed, turning the bright light into flames as Kil'jaeden is coming into this world, showing his true form to them all. Kael and the others takes a few steps back seeing Anveena getting consumed by the flames burning her to oblivion, hearing her crying voice before she dies in the flames and once she was incinerated Kil'jaeden finally appears trying to come out of the rift on the ground, showing half his body to them all who was larger than any of them here and making Illidan leave that place and leaving the rest to him.

"I got you out... now reward me!"

"What have you done Illidan!" Kael shouts to him.

"You will get your reward Illidan." He said then looks at the group "After i kill these whelps."

They move away from him and Kael stands ready with his sword ready. "The Alliance and the Horde defeated Archimonde, i am sure they can do it again."

"Archimonde was a fool and idiotic, he wasn't much of a strategist. The Scourge... Illidan, the Lich King, all of it belongs to me while he wanted to play general on the frontlines."

Kil'jaeden finally got into business and punches the ground in front of him sending this flaming ring across the area knocking everyone back except for Illidan who takes flight and floats in front of him. "You better give me my reward Kil'jaeden!"

Kael looks over to Illidan "He isn't going to do it Illidan... do you really think a demon can really give you power that can rival themself?"

Illidan looks at him then back to Kil'jaeden who looks up at him. "I have done your purpose... now give me the power i want... give me the power i want!"

"Hmmmnnn..." He looks at Kael for the moment then back to Kael. "You should have really trusted your friends on this one Illidan." He raise his hand at him using this force of energy to hold him where he is, he couldn't move an inch in the air it's like he is being grabbed by this invisible large hand in front of him.

"No... you son of a..."

"You have served your purpose Illidan... i gave you my orb and gave you Frostmourne... like i would ever give you more power." He pushes forward and sends Illidan flying out of there, giving him control again and floating in the sky but he decided to flee by flying through the portal and closing it. "He has this power... and he is still afraid of me..." He looks back to the elves.

Lor'themar and Alexis come running through standing near Kael along with the Draenei Yrel who came here a while ago, they all look up at Kil'jaeden as he is close of finally coming into this world. "I guess i have to do this myself"

"I can maybe channel enough energy to send him back to the oblivion... but i need time... can you guys hold him off for a while?"

"Yeah... we can" Alexis would give the first charge by drawing her swords and lighting them both in flames, sending an X flame towards Kil'jaeden hitting his chest but didn't seem to do damage but she started running to the side while everyone else breaks off from one another.

While Kael moves back and goes to higher ground to commence a strong spell everyone scatters and attacks from all sides, Lor'themar started to run with Yrel to the side of Kil'jaeden, he tries to punch the ground in front of them and causes them to stop. Telestra keeps shooting a few lightning shots at him and Sylvanas near her as well shooting some arrows at Kil'jaeden, he starts to send another ring of fire to push them all back again and when Alexis gets on higher ground she takes a jump down at him to stab down at him hitting his arms sticking the swords inside of his arm but only made things worse, he hits her with his other arm while Lor'themar and Yrel gets behind him and strikes his back, once he felt it he turns his body around to hit them hitting them and sending them against the wall together but Telestra and Sylvanas keeps shooting their projectiles at the wounded parts on his back.

Kil'jaeden turns back towards the two and sends a large fireball at the two blasting the ground and sending the two falling to the ground, he looks at Kael seeing him channelling energy he started to target him but Alexis runs over and slides on the ground to grab Sylvanas bow and two arrows, aiming at his face and fire the arrows hitting one to his eye while the other just bounces off of him, moving his head back and making him even madder.

"There isn't enough time..." Kael said then closes his eyes for the moment "I need your help my friend..." He opens his eyes showing the flames of the phoenix, calling upon the Phoenix god.

Kil'jaeden hits Alexis sending her against the wall and Lor'themar charges over and strikes the bottom of his right arm sending his blood on the floor and Yrel joining in by taking a jump up to strike his arm again but this time sending a strike of light that was wrapped around her blade. Telestra got back up to help but she notices her staff broke during the blast; she is force to use her hands to send a few lightning blasts at his chest and when everyone was trying to get back up Kil'jaeden started to get serious by channelling some energy and sends forth dark flaming projectiles at everyone hitting their chests and sending them falling back on the floor.

"Your turn... Sun King." He looks over to Kael and when he looks back at Kil'jaeden he notices that a phoenix started to come forth from behind him, flying out of the clouds and charging towards him. Kil'jaeden tries to send a fireball at Kael but the phoenix goes past Kael and takes the hit, absorbing it and heading towards him like a missile blasting him to the chest.

Kael quickly started to quickly finish off that spell while the phoenix dealt heavy damage to him, the phoenix did sacrifice itself for Kael but it will return again. Kael was so close and Alexis slowly got back up again and while Kil'jaeden was knocked down she started to run towards him to grab her swords out of his arm, once she got the blades out Kael quickly unleashes that spell making this circle ring around Kil'jaeden making him vulnerable. He tries to punch the rings but that electrified him and with that Kael uses what's left of his mana to try to make the rings get closer to him to make things worse making Kil'jaeden feel the pain of the holy ring.

"No... I will not be... defeated so... quickly!"

"You shouldn't have mess with the elves of Quel'Thalas! Now die!"

He spreads his arms then crushes his hands together in front of him making the rings go inside of his body, causing his whole body to feel this mana energy flowing through him until he overloads. Kil'jaeden started to get these blue veins over his body slowly reaching everywhere on his body until it reaches his head, he soon started to fall back in the portal to leave but before he does that the energy of the mana inside of him started to break free breaking out of his skin until finally he explodes, sending this powerful shockwave across the area sending Kael falling off and everyone else falling back yet again on the floor, leaving only pieces of Kil'jaeden and the portal below him started to vanish and return back the Sunwell back to its natural glory.

After a few minutes later everyone started to form together all injured in this fight and Kael walks up to them all and looks back at the Sunwell. "I guess that took care of him..."

"Good job Kael... you did it..." Yrel said to him.

"Yes... although we have lost alot in this fight, Illidan has taken half the eye of Sargeras and he has already killed Anveena and Kalecgos."

"At least... were all alright." Sylvanas said "But if he was controlling Illidan then do you think this is over?"

"No..." He looks up at the sky "He's just getting started..."

Kael was right about that because Illidan is getting ready for another attack in the Eastern Kingdoms, he had already dealt much damage to them and he doesn't want to quit now and right now he is getting desperate ever since he was betrayed however a bit of himself started to think that Kil'jaeden would do something that, causing their alliance to break and leaving the heroes of Azeroth to deal with him while he goes to continue to be better than Kil'jaeden. He stands on the cliff in Outland looking down at his armies of orcs preparing to march and Lady Vashj started to come towards Illidan from behind to give him the eye of Sargeras, an item Illidan was meant to use to betray Kil'jaeden but since he is taken care of he will use this eye on Lordaeron, all he needs now is the left eye of Sargeras and then he can begin a new cataclysm across the lands of Azeroth.


	17. The war across Lordaeron

Quel'Thalas was restored after what happen today and the Burning Legion is finally destroyed, with the enemy dealt with the real fight is still going between the Alliance and the Illidari. Illidan is still on the war game and he is still going to destroy Lordaeron with his demons, orcs and naga army together, he will not stop until he has what he wants and that is more power.

With the Illidari preparing to make another attack the Night Elves finally ran a shore in the western part of Lordaeron, going to regroup with Jaina and the humans in the capital and while they started to prepare a defence the elves came to the capital to tell them about what happen in Silvermoon.

"Kil'jaeden is destroyed..." Furion said and crosses his arms "So the Burning Legion is all destroyed."

"The Illidari is still preparing an attack but it will be a while before they come." The elf said "Illidan is still coming."

"At least he isn't siding with Kil'jaeden anymore..." Jaina crosses her arms "But we don't know when they will return." She looks at the others "However... we know a way to get into Outland."

"How?"

"We will use the book of Medivh... the same one that opened the portals to let the Legion here in the first place, we finally found the book it was hidden in Stratholme, the Scarlet Crusaders sieged that town and killed off the undead before they joined the Alliance again. They retrieved the book and they gave it to us, we can finally use the book to open a portal and invade Outland."

"Invading Outland is going to be a problem..." Varian said and walks closer "We don't know where we are in there and we don't know just how big of an army the Illidari even have."

"Then we just have to invade with all we got." Tyrande said "We just have to use all we got to defend against the Illidari and then after that we go after him and kill him and all his resistance."

"Tyrande..."

"King Kael'Thas will bring his forces to Lordaeron but if Quel'Thalas gets attacked also then he will be force to pull back and defend his kingdom." The elf said

"I understand..."

Suddenly a soldier comes storming through, breathing heavy as he enters the throne room looking at them all with ill news "Milord's and ladies!"

Varian looks back to him "What are you doing here whats wrong?"

"The Illidari... they hit Strahnbrad... they came out of nowhere... the reinforcements are all dead."

"What?!" Varian shouts out and takes a step forward "How can all of my men get killed..."

"What about the dwarves?" Jaina asked

"I don't know... the dwarves weren't in the fight they were stationed close to Dalaran."

"So much for reinforcements..." Jaina said then looks at Varian "It's time for Plan B."

"You are not asking those green skins in this fight Jaina!"

"I wasn't asking for them... i was going to ask Gilneas..."

"No..."

"Gilneas?" Tyrande asked

"They are the only ones who can help but if they don't then were on our own..." She walks past them but stops when she stands next to Varian "I thought... of all people you would want peace in this world and not war." She walks out of there shaking her head and preparing a teleportation out of there, sending herself to Gilneas.

"Hmmmnnn..." Varian looks back "Then i guess i will send my men to defend the southern lands... can you night elves protect the capital while Jaina is gone?"

"We can help you defend this place against the demon army."

"We came here to defeat the Fel Orcs and demons like we did long ago." Furion said "We shall do so again one more time."

"We defend this place... while the others send help." Tyrande looks at Shandris "Mobilise the archers on the wall."

"Yes mistress." She started to run outside

Tyrande looks at Vereesa "Do you know what to do?"

"Yes..."

"Then we get to work and hope that the elves would join the fight later."

With the Night Elves and humans teaming together to defend the capital, using their riflemen and archers on the walls and the rest of the infantry and cavalry comes out to meet the enemy if they come. Varian sends what force he has and marches to the south to join the forces of Dalaran, aiding the dwarves on a defence against the naga but they don't know that the naga are holding position and allowing the fel orcs to come into Strahnbrad and prepare a march to Dalaran to attack it again, letting Kargath taking the march while the rest of the forces will make an appearance at the front of the capital. The only positions that could be possible to use are the land outside the walls of Gilneas so they can attack from the rear or the eastern lands of Lordaeron but Kael'Thas will be force to deploy his troops to deal with the enemy there so the only option is to attack both sides to weaken their armies, attacking Dalaran yet again to destroy the armies of Stormwind and the dwarves Ironforge.

Varian and his forces of five hundred and the dwarves of a thousand marches to Dalaran together with all they got to protect the southern part of Lordaeron against the orcs who are coming from portals in Strahnbrad, the naga will be their sentries to protect the portals while their force marches to meet the armies of Stormwind and the dwarves. Kargath will be the one who will lead the attack, preparing his orcs and makes the march to meet Varian and the dwarf hero who is with them who is King Magni Bronzebeard, he marches next to Varian while his armies of dwarves marches behind him with axes, rifles and mortars behind him.

As the orcs are getting closer to their destination they spot the forces of Stormwind and Khaz Modan, seeing them all marching towards them causing Kargath to hold position and so do Varian and Magni.

"Spill this ground with their blood..." Kargath said and raises his axes "Prepare for war!"

The orcs moves out of the way as wolf riders comes riding past them charging towards the defenders of Lordaeron, once they come riding out of the infantry they soon lead the charge towards them while the armies of Stormwind and Ironforge held their position. The soldiers of Stormwind created a large shield wall in front of the dwarves while they begin to fire towards the orcs, sending forth mortars in the sky and smashing down upon the cavalry before they make contact with them, the shield walls break off and the dwarves started to take aim with their rifles and open fired, firing through at the wolf riders sending them off their horses killing nearly a half of them before they are force to raise their shields up again to crash hard against the might of the orcs, crushing them hard but their shields held strong.

In the capital two portals open up and a horde of demons and orcs started to come rushing out and charging towards whatever they see, seeing the capital they charge towards them however the moment they try to charge the night elves quickly fired first, sending hundreds of arrows taking some of them out before the rest of the shooters fired. They keep charging and notice a force of humans and night elves standing by defending the front of the gate of the capital, the cavalry would come from the rear and began to charge with Shandris leading the offensive on her tiger she charges with the cavalry of knights and elven huntresses. Tyrande who stands on the wall watches as Shandris and her warriors charging towards the armies of the Illidari then looks down at the forces on the ground, signalling them to charge forward with all they got to clash against the orcs head on, Vereesa would lead the charge holding her bow ready as she runs with the forces by her side.

They clash against the orcs and demons hard but when the large demons come forth towards the cavalry and swing their flaming swords, cutting through the cavalry and striking through their bodies with one swing. Shandris with her arrow ready to fire, wrapped in this blue energy she fires towards one of them while she rides, hitting the eye of one of the demons before taking another hit a few times by a few glaives and a few sword strikes as the knights ride past one, sending one falling to the ground before charging to others and riding through the infantry orcs, clashing and striking down the orcs even though they are still charging through clashing against the infantry forces while Tyrande and her elves and the shooters on the walls keeps shooting towards the forces who comes through the gate, removing some of them so they don't have to deal with the full force.

While the fighting is going Furion started to move forward standing next to Tyrande and aiming his staff in the air sending this light of Moonfire sending forth hundreds of projectiles out of the sky and landing down upon the orcs, hitting them from above taking a few of them out while others have the strength to fight more but they will soon be taken out quickly. Tyrande lowers her bow and holds Furions hand then started to do a different technique, glowing in energy she sends forth her own ability called Starfall sending this arcane projectiles out of the sky and hitting the forces of the Illidari, damaging them hard and pushing them back with their strong might they were able to push back the enemy, push them back to the gates where they will be force to retreat back after this failure however as they were pulling back more orcs come forth, revealing more demons like a Shivarra, coming forth with six of them coming forth and joining the orcs on a push back and avoiding the arrows as well, coming at the armies swinging their blades striking through them quickly but Shandris and Vereesa comes together on a team up to take them down. Vereesa firing her arrows while Shandris rides towards one of them with a glaive in her hands, once she got closer she stands up on the tiger and leaps off the tiger to lay a strike through the face of one of them. Shandris falls to the ground after she took it down but she had a cut on her chest causing her to go on one knee and places her hand over her chest to hold the wound; an Orc was about to behead her but Vereesa comes to the aid and sends an arrow through that orcs head killing him and runs to her side to help her return to the armies that are holding position right now.

In the south the dwarves and humans clashes against the orcs everywhere on the field, clashing their weapons, rifles firing off and mortars still firing in the sky and sending them hard on the ground, this fight was going crazy and when some help from more troops from the west appeared they attacked the orcs on the side however they didn't last long because Kargath and his orcs charges towards them and cut them down one by one when they thought they can dig their way through them, instead they got sent into a meat grinder, pulled into a trap. Varian and Magni still keeps fighting by striking down Orc after Orc until finally they know that their forces are getting killed out here and they just lost their siege weapons and can't hold them for much longer they are getting pushed back, if they can't hold them here then we will be force to retreat and leave Dalaran to their control and forcing them to retreat to the north to maybe regroup with the elves of Quel'Thalas.

Kargath pushes his forces forward controlling the whole area while Varian and Magni are force to pull back by helping others on their feet and getting them to push back while the orcs move forward, they let them retreat but they slowly advance forward by heading to the lands of Alterac where they can maybe defend there while the orcs advance. With them going back the Naga started to move in the eastern part of the land in Tyr's Hand that is habited with almost ten thousand innocent people, Lady Vashj is to send her forces and siege control over this land by killing anyone in their way so she can make a safe position so she can call forth another portal so more demon forces cam come through and attack from the rear since the Scarlet Crusaders are with the Alliance and nearly half of them are fighting against the Illidari at the capital and pretty much five hundred infantry can hold against the naga with the Crusader Lord Valdelmar leading the defence against the naga. Valdelmar will be force to evacuate the eastern part of the land so they can push forward to clash against the naga there while others try to move to the north and west to at least call for help but with the war going everywhere the forces of Quel'Thalas will soon be force to march to fight again.

King Kael'Thas will pull out three thousand elves to march to Tyr's hand letting Lor'themar and Alexis taking the lead of this operation while he stays behind, they will march towards Alterac but if they find out whats going on in Tyr's hand they will march towards there while Stormwind and Khaz Modan prepare a defence in Alterac.

They hold yet another defence in the ruins of Alterac while the forces of the Fel Orcs continue to advance but held position for now. "Look at them all..." Kargath said "They can't hold out against us."

Varian stands ready for another fight and so do the humans and dwarves "There is no way we can prepare an attack in Outland." He said and looks at Magni who stands next to him holding both his axes "When this fight is over we won't have enough forces to defeat the Illidari."

"Aye that is true..." he holds his axes tight "However if we take out all these buggers before they take us out, a pint for everyone who is left standing."

Varian slightly laughs "Of course you would say that... now i have to make sure you stay alive."

"Aye lad... enough chatting... we got bashing to do!"

"Yeah..."

"Let's advance... march!" Kargath signals the rest and he starts marching towards them while they stand ready for another fight with only a half of them ready.

As they hold position the Night Elves started to come with all the archers they have and with Tyrande by their side, running towards the battlefield behind the forces of Stormwind and Khaz Modan. They come but they held position once they were in range to fire down at the orcs, Kargath stopped and notice this but his forces continue to advance and the defenders held their position until they started to look up seeing hundreds of arrows firing past them and raining down from the sky and pinning down hundreds of orcs to death, Kargath even took two arrows but was still alive and after that Tyrande and her elves continued firing over and over again and going faster of every draw of arrow causing the orcs to hold their position.

Varian and Magni walks forward and looks back at their army "To the Alliance... to the Alliance!" They both charge together and so did their forces, giving them a rally call to charge towards the orcs who are on the defensive while the elves lower their bows and hold position for now.

The orcs do charge and they clash against the attackers but they got pushed back thanks to Magni and Varian, striking through the orcs one by one they strike through them like a dagger through skin. Kargath continued to fight and so did his warriors by attacking Magni first, Kargath swings his axes against Magni and so does he both swinging their axes at one another until Magni hit his chest which had the arrow wounds causing him to feel weak and force to pull back but when Varian arrives he joined the fight, swinging his sword forward with two hands striking his chest then Magni takes over and swings both his axes at him removing his hand to lose an axe and the other to strike his left shoulder, Varian comes back and lays a stab through Kargath then pulls the sword out to the side letting him fall to the ground while his orcs keeps fighting until finally they are forced to retreat back.

"March forward!" Varian yells out as this isn't over yet. "Don't let them leave this fight... kill them all!" He charges yet again and strikes down any Orc that is in his way and so does Magni and the rest of the forces.

Tyrande and her elves watches as the Alliance comes charging through the orcs and taking them down one by one they kill the fel orcs and they keep going until there is nothing left, making the victors to charge towards Strahnbrad to siege control over it before they call for reinforcements.

One of the archers looks over to Tyrande "Shall we go and help them mistress?"

"They... seem to have this under control." She looks back to her then to the others "We hold here just in case, we wait for them to return if they do."

They nod and started to pull back for now and held position when the area isn't cold for them, holding a defensive position while the rest of the defenders of the capital returns to the city to recover since it took an hour for the battle to end and Shandris with Vereesa right now in the capital. As the battle was finally done Jaina finally arrived with the help from Gilneas, finally having their side back in the Alliance once again by bringing forth three thousand Gilneans into the frontlines, heading to the capital for help defend or attack the forces of the Illidari, as victory was on their side it was not over yet as the control of Tyr's Hand and Strahnbrad is still going and won't be long before Strahnbrad comes Alliance control but Tyr's Hand will be difficult as the naga have almost sieged control over that place and the elves has arrive at that place and is ready for battle.

Lor'themar and Alexis stands together while the elves comes marching behind them and held their position once the two were on a halt, looking out at the view seeing the city on fire, battles and crying can be heard from where they are as the fighting is still going.

"It seems we are finally able to have no bets with the Naga." Lor'themar said "Kael may have chosen to spare them but since he isn't here... we can do what we want."

Alexis looks at him. "We should get this over with." She draws her swords "Let's take back Tyr's Hand."

Lor'themar draws his sword and raises it in the air, signalling the rest to draw their weapons and begin to march towards the place heading to the front entrance of Tyr's Hand. The naga notice that they have brought reinforcements and once Lady Vashj has control over her forces she started to round up as much as her warriors as she can and make the charge towards the elves while others continues fighting against the humans. They start slithering towards them while the elves begin to charge towards them, arrows began to rain down towards them having flaming arrows with them and causing them to gasp and hold position however it was too late, fire comes hitting their bodies and giving them a terrible pain with the fire and with that Lor'themar and Alexis comes clashing through them and so do their forces, striking through them and clashing against the ones who didn't get hit by the flaming arrows as only the frontlines took the hit due to them firing off the flaming arrows a bit too early.

Lady Vashj begins to come through and started to channel something, creating a strong tornado in the middle of the elves to cause them to break a part, once she was ready she began to summon it, creating a tornado all the sudden a short one and caused many elves who got caught in this to be sent flying in the sky, causing hundreds of them to go flying in the tornado while others started moving back slowly and even causing the fighters who have already engage the naga to lose their focus in this fight and they get struck down by the naga who tries to advance forward. Vashj gets the tornado to go off and cause the elves in the sky to go falling down upon them and now the naga has this under their control now but Lor'themar and Alexis keeps going and so do others, trying to hold them at bay and others continues fighting but when Alexis strikes down one more naga she spots her who held her bow ready.

"Lady Vashj... the last time we met you killed many of my people and took the eye of Sargeras... this time you are threatening everyone with your naga warriors, how could you..."

"We serve lord Illidan and we obey his wishes... the Burning Legion is destroyed but we are now going to do what they failed to do, destroy the Alliance."

"What is wrong with you?" She asked as she walks to the side and she walks the other both looking at one another "Do you not care about this world? Aren't you born in this world?"

"This world needs to change and so do you... you elves should have joined us naga and together we could have created a new alliance what Kael always wanted to have."

"If we sided with you then Quel'Thalas and Lordaeron wouldn't be what they are today. I am glad that King Kael'Thas didn't abandon the operation... he chose his kind over you freaks!"

Lady Vashj quickly takes out an arrow and fired towards her, she swings both blades and strikes the arrow in two then charges towards her. She sends forth a forked of lightning at her making her avoid it but when she looks back a myrmidon appeared as a royal guard and swung his trident at her hitting her swords and cutting both her arms in the process. Alexis began to light her swords in flames and swings both down at the myrmidon hitting the tail of it causing him then she strikes the chest and face a few times before it lies back and dies and before she knew it she took another lightning shot to her chest to finally send her flying to the ground. Lor'themar comes running through after he strikes down two sirens then confronts Vashj while Alexis was on the ground, Lor'themar held his ground as he looks at her holding his sword with two hands.

"Another elf comes to fight..."

"You will pay for hurting my friend creature... right now the Illidari is losing the fight so it's time for you all to return to the fishes." He charges towards her.

She sends another lightning at him hitting his sword but he swung down then swings upwards to hit her bow in half, breaking it in front of her but she used both hands to send another lightning blast at him hitting his chest and pushing him back away from her. Vashj walks over towards Lor'themar and takes a trident of a dead naga but before she was going to do anything with that Alexis comes back once again and swings down at her striking her face and causing her to lose the trident, slithering back away from her like a coward and hissing at her for cutting her face, before Alexis has a chance to finish this an elf nearby intervened and lays strike through her head, beheading her right in front of them.

The elf looks at Alexis and nods at her and he charges forward like a soldier while Alexis comes back to Lor'themar to help him up. "I am fine..." Lor'themar said. "Advance the forces... go..."

She nods and looks forward then charges towards the naga who are pulling back. Lor'themar would come and so do the rest of the forces, pushing the naga back into the city since their leader is destroyed, killing them all before any of them escape, giving the elves and humans a victory over this land against the naga but was at a heavy cost on their side as Valdelmar lies dead in the streets, fighting against two myrmidons and died with them but at least they took the head off the serpents and causing the naga to flee in terror but many of them began to get cut down or burned down before they had a chance to escape into the water. The elves now control Tyr's Hand for now but the war is not quite over yet.


	18. The fall of the Illidari

War is still plundering Lordaeron into chaos thanks to Illidan and his armies but with two of their leaders dead both Vashj and Kargath it's becoming difficult for him to really win this round especially when he hasn't defeated anyone yet, both Stratholme and Tyr's Hand is slowly recovering but the threat of the orcs are still out there but Jaina and the others have started to return to the capital to prepare for a march all together to Outland to deal with the enemy, attack Hellfire citadel.

Kael was the last member to arrive at the capital but Graymane decided not to come instead he called upon someone else to command the troops of Gilneans named Lorna Crowley who wears the Gilnean armour and holds a rifle. She wanted to join this operation and wanted to see outside of Graymane wall and she was part of the battle outside in the first place. She stands next to Vereesa and Varian while Kael comes into the throne room to meet them all.

"So more women joining the Alliance i see." Kael said as he enters the room seeing a new face in this meeting.

"Hey i am part of this and I'm not a damn woman!" Magni said and places one of his axes on his shoulder "Jeeezz you elves..."

Kael looks at Magni "Sorry about that... but weren't you the one who was bad mouthing the night elves the last time we met."

Tyrande walks over standing next to Magni and crossing her arms "Bad mouthing us are you?"

"Look i really don't want to hear the night elf jokes right now." Varian said then looks at Jaina "Can we get to work now before he attacks us again."

Jaina nods "Agreed." Then she looks at them all "We have a chance to get into Outland to fight against the orcs at their own territory."

"Good... always wanted to fight more orcs." Varian said

"But going in there will be difficult and sieging their citadel will be hard, if we attack fast then we will get them by surprise but if we wait any longer they would have already got another force ready to march or they would have gotten their forces on the defence at the citadel."

"But we still don't know how much they got on that side." Vereesa said "Illidan could have a strong defence in there."

"Leave the walls to us dwarves." Magni said "If it's strong it will still go down if we get close to us, point us to the place and we will blast it to oblivion!"

"If your siege can get to the walls in time before you're destroyed by artillery or orcs."

"Then you should leave the orcs to us." Varian said

"If we attack in a perfect wide open field my elves can pin them down and gives you enough time to get inside and stop Illidan." Tyrande said

"I can help too." Vereesa said "We elves can help you with pinning them down too; the rest of the attacking elves can go with Kael and the others to siege the walls and get inside."

"Don't forget about us." Yrel comes forth towards them with five Draenei warriors "I heard Tempest Keep didn't get abandoned. That means the Draenei will be there to help you guys win this fight."

"That is wonderful Yrel." Jaina said

"Same here but do we even have enough force to take the citadel and destroy his forces anyway?" Varian asked then looks at Jaina

Jaina remains silent after that but she looks at him "If we don't do this now... he will come back with a greater force... we won't be able to keep surviving every battle we lost too many people we have to do it now before he sends another wave."

"Yes." Malfurion said and stands next to Tyrande "This can work with all we got, we got this far and i hope we see this till the end."

"Here here."

"Alright then... I'll prepare whats left of my army." Varian walks out of the room

"I will bring forth my elves; more will come in a few hours." Kael said and turns back to leave then Vereesa started to go after him to help.

"We leave in three hours!"

With everyone massing their troops and healing as many wounded soldiers they can to get more into the fight, those who are ready stands outside the capital where Jaina will summon a portal outside the city for them all to enter. The Gilneans and the elves have enough troops ready to go and both the dwarves and Stormwind have finally got here in time to join, coming with what is left of their forces and others who come to join and the forces of Lordaeron and night elves together they are all ready to go through the portal together as a one big kingdom, a big force that has never happened before.

All the heroes stands at the front of their forces while Jaina stands at the front of them, holding the book she began to channel and soon a large portal would open up, showing the red lands of Outland and once that was done she was the first to walk through it before the heroes did then the rest of their forces started to march through the gate where they will be ready for one more battle against the enemy.

"So this is Outland... this is where Illidan has done to it." Tyrande stands there looking out at the wide view of Outland while Furion walks over to her.

"Illidan is out there but do you think Maev could still be alive?"

"Maybe... although we should have gone after her when we had the chance, we could have avoided a lot of things."

Kael walks over to the two "Wouldn't change anything, Illidan is strong and there is no way you can defeat him alone, since the Scourge is destroyed the Illidari is the main enemy right now and we all have to take care of Illidan together."

Sylvanas walks over to them "Milord the forces are preparing to head to Tempest Keep, we should move out."

Kael looks back "Understood, we should go."

"Agreed let us go my love." Furion walks back to follow Kael and Tyrande goes after them.

The Alliance began to march their way towards Tempest Keep where they can form together and march together towards the hellfire citadel; Velen will be waiting for them to arrive as he was expecting this to happen. Draenei, dwarves, humans and elves all together marching over this land to get to Tempest Keep and hope they have enough time to attack before the enemy knows what they're doing and prepare for a defence.

As they all prepare for battle and starts talking about strategy Sylvanas goes for a walk standing on the edge looking at the view knowing that the orcs are out there and preparing for war, as she stands there she can tell that Kael is coming towards her she stays where she is while he walks over and stands next to her looking out as well at the view.

"Are you alright Sylvanas?" Kael asked

"Everything is fine."

"Are you sure?" He looks back at Tempest Keep "Another battle taking place again and when this is over..."

"There will be another one... and another and another until we finally stop taking breaks."

"Sylvanas." He looks at her

"What are we doing Kael?" She asks him "I thought you wanted to change Quel'Thalas for both races and yet you can't get it done thanks to the Illidari. It will never come true."

"Sylvanas we will be fine, once this is over it will be a while before a new enemy comes and we will be ready as a full on elven race."

Alexis comes towards them from behind making the two look back "Milord... Velen wishes to see you; we can't do this without you."

"Hmmnn very well." He looks back to Sylvanas then goes back down to return to Tempest Keep while she stays there but goes back down to see whats going on.

"So we have to attack at the main front entrance." Yrel said to them "There is no other way through besides going through the water however there's still naga here so they will have that under control."

"Tell me about their defences." Varian asked as he looks at the map

"Strong infernal weapons but there not long range attackers they only fire when their close in their range so if we get long rang siege weapons you could blast them off the walls."

"Leave that to us dwarves." Magni said

"Illidan will likely send his captains to deal with us... he will pretty much stay in his throne room i bet."

"We best remove his captains before entering the citadel." Tyrande said then looks at Furion "Furion you might not be able to use your druid powers here..."

"Don't worry my love." He holds her hand "I will be by your side no matter what."

"There's also the dragon problem." Tyrande said "There are two dragons in there that can turn human so how are we suppose to –"

"Leave them to me." Suddenly out of the blue Alexstrasza appears in the flesh along with Krasus behind her. "I didn't want to wait any longer... i am here to help stop that traitor once and for all, and of course remove those two dragons who have been a problem to me for the last time."

"Alexstrasza..."

"Well look at you wearing nothing." Magni said as he looks at her causing her to cross her arms.

"Anyways... glad you are here we could use your help in this fight."

"That's why we are here." Krasus stands next to her and both started to walk towards them "So how bad is it?"

"Pretty bad... if we don't defeat them here they will come back to Lordaeron once again, we can't keep defending we will lose more if we do."

"Then we have take out those defences and the captains before entering the citadel." Kael said "We will leave the dragons to you milady."

"Understood."

"This will be a great battle." Magni said

"This war will not be the last." Velen walks towards them causing them all to look over to him "This will be one of few that will come to Azeroth; at least i can see that you will prevail against the armies of demons."

"Let's hope we walk out of here alive." Varian said

"Agreed." Jaina nods

"Then we should move out then."

With a combining force marching out of Tempest Keep and marching to the citadel knowing they will be dealing with a large force of orcs out there along with demons as well, Illidan will be waiting for them to come but he will participate in this fight instead he will just hide in his throne room and waits for them to come to him. With the heroes marching together and staying close to one another the real problem now is who will live and who will be killed in the line of duty, who will be the ones to die on the battlefield and not see the sunlight in Azeroth again.

Varian stands at the front of the army along with Kael, Magni and Jaina together looking back at their combining force. "Witness this day soldiers of Lordaeron, Stormwind, Quel'Thalas, Khaz Modan and Gilneas. Witness the day where we are finally a together race after so many years of war against the Scourge, now we are together at last and we shall unleash the strength inside of us to show those orcs and demons out there... that there is no way that they will take our lands... we will be free from the demons corruption over the eastern kingdoms we shall prevail over these brutes.. for the Alliance!"

They all cheer raising their weapons in the air and began charging past them and heading towards the citadel where they will be waiting for them, thousands of orcs and demons standing outside and inside waiting for them and seeing them coming towards them. The dwarves started coming forth with their siege engines and mortars preparing to rain down upon them on their defences once they are in range, everyone else just charged towards them while they stand there waiting for them to come. The Alliance comes crashing upon the orcs hitting against one another hard and clashing their weapons against each other holding each other back but the orcs gets pushed back by the strength of the humans of the front row, the demons started to move through the orcs to get to the front row while the night elves and the other elves started to take aim with their bows and fired upon them to damage them before Magni could signal the siege weapons to fire upon the field.

Varian and the other comes charging through striking against the orcs and demons on the field while the others stands with Kael using their magic or ranged weapons to fire upon the battlefield, Kael and Telestra teaming up to use their magical destructive abilities to target the walls to remove their defence towers to help the dwarves out then target the ground, targeting the orcs to help drive them back. Kael signalled his archers to switch to their swords to come charging towards the orcs to help the others, Lor'themar and Alexis team up to stand at the front of the elves to join in the fight to help the humans and dwarves and their comrades.

The battle goes hard and takes a while before one sides gets pushed back but with the heroes on the Alliance they push back the orcs until finally the captains makes an appearance and clashes against some of the members, one of the captains goes by the name of Nethekurse makes an appearance near Varian and clashes against his blade. A demon that is a captain who is an Abyssal named Kraator who comes through the orcs and attacks nearby elves, killing a few elves before Lor'themar gets involve and charges towards this Abyssal while Alexis was elsewhere fighting some orcs and clashing against an Orc captain.

Kael was close of running out of magic and used the last magic to summon forth the phoenix to send it flying through and burning the orcs, after that he draws his sword and goes to join his brothers and sisters in battle while Telestra watches and she keeps going with her magic and Tyrande decided to join in head on with her night elves as well, drawing their blades or glaives and charging with Kael along with Furion as well to help their allies head on to push back against the orcs, they do get stuck at the back but they will soon meet action in a few minutes.

Varian clashing against the Orc a few times before he misses his big swing and strikes upwards to the side removing half the head of the Orc removing the face of the creature, Lor'themar still battling against this Abyssal until Alexis gets involve along with Jaina as well, sending forth a tsunami of water from underneath her to make the Abyssal steam then Lor'themar charges over and strikes the leg and Alexis jumping up to strike the chest to let it die and crumble to pieces.

The phoenix burns more of the orcs and the siege weapons destroying their defences causing the orcs to be pushed back inside the citadel, using all they can to push them back but it won't defeat them their strength and will, they will not retreat they will keep going. Their forces charge forward fighting orcs and demons but suddenly in the skies the two black dragons comes down upon them from the east causing them to look up seeing the dragons letting out a breath of fire upon the dwarves burning them and destroying their siege weapons, one of them even lifted up their tanks and threw it against the rocks. The dragons surround the area and started to burn upon them and the phoenix was busy elsewhere and the night elves started to disperse as the dragons are about to turn their flames upon them.

As the dragons about to leap down upon them finally they got help from the dragons as Alexstrasza in her dragon form comes forth and pushes one of them back while Krasus comes to deal with the other, the queen comes and sends one of them flying back and crashed against the rocks upon the cliff causing him to turn into human, he lies on the ground while Alexstrasza comes down upon him and turns into her human form in front of him. He stands there looking at him in his black armour that has a high elven form; he stands back up and looks up seeing his brother landing down near him as well along with Krasus landing near Alexstrasza all turning into their human forms.

"The queen... finally here... at last we can have our revenge." One of them said and draws his great sword.

"We fought together during the war against the burning legion... now you still serve them under Illidans command... after what he has done to us."

"The dragon king... he chose you well to be his bride and yet you betrayed him in the end... how could you..."

"... How... dare you bring him into this." She moved forward towards them and she raised her hand sending this beam of light towards them, burning their bodies and causing them to turn back into dragons and prepare to attack. She stops and turns back into dragon form. "I will take care of them... protect the Alliance." She takes flight and so do they

"As you wish milady." Krasus turns into dragon and flies back to help defeat the orcs in the citadel.

Krasus comes sending forth flames upon the orcs burning them and burning the walls and towers causing the orcs to retreat further inside, Varian and the others notice them retreating so they continues to charge forward, striking through the orcs and demons and once they get inside they can spread throughout the place. The Alliance will be spreading through the citadel fighting orcs until the heroes reach to the throne room where Illidan will be waiting for them, those who wishes to meet him will get there first while others will keep fighting.

Kael comes running through striking down orcs while his phoenix floes around him helping him out while he goes forward, he does look out seeing many demons protecting this door he sends his pet after them. Illidan will be behind that door hearing the fighting and explosions going off, sitting on his throne and seeing flames coming out of the gaps until finally the door breaks open and Kael comes standing there with his sword, walking through alone while his elves comes clashing against the demons outside.

"Illidan... i spared your life once... and i helped Vashj to get to you... and now i will not help you a third time, your wrath upon the Alliance is over."

Illidan sits there but slowly stands up off his throne and grabbing his Frostmourne war glaives. "Kael'Thas... i could have had you by my side... siding with me and helping me destroy the Lich King, you could have had great power to save your blood elves."

"I would never join you Illidan... i help save my people and brought the end to the Scourge... i defeated Arthas not you!"

Illidan charges towards Kael "I have done alot for my kind and this is what i get!" he clashes against his blade then takes a spin to use his second war glaive and lays a strike across the face giving him a cut on the side of his cheek.

Both the two clashes against one another but Kael sends a fireball point blank at his chest pushing him back a bit and making him take flight a bit, hovering the air and charging towards Kael again. He tries to send another fireball but that failed and ended up getting knee across the face pushing him back, Illidan lands to the ground and swings his blades at Kael clashing against his sword a few times but he gave him a few hits to his chest and arms giving cups and wounds then laying a kick to send him falling back to the ground while he stands there looking at him.

"I have done alot for my people and in the end i get banished!" Illidan yells at Kael while he gets back up. He looks over seeing Yrel coming out and charging towards him. "The Draenei..."

"Illidan!" She charges and clashes against his blades, swinging forward and making him move back but he blocked her attacks especially a few stab attacks. He spins a few times when he tries to attack but he used his wing to hit her to the side sending her moving and hitting against the wall, he charges forward to strike her head off but she ducked and laid a strike across the side of his chest.

Illidan moves back and notices two more coming through that door, one was Jaina and the other was Tyrande. "Illidan!"

"... Tyrande?" He said in a shock to see her here, he moves back close to the throne "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to end this once and for all." She takes an arrow ready and fires towards him.

Illidan strikes the arrow with his blade. "You kill me?" He slightly laughs "You will not kill..." He looks back seeing Furion entering the room. "Brother..."

"You are not my brother anymore Illidan... i spared your life and in exchange you brought the burning legion back into this world and threaten to destroy the race of humans, elves and dwarves. I will not allow you to kill any more innocent people again!"

Illidan stood there for the moment in this angry look starring at Furion then to Tyrande. "I will show you brother... i will show all of you!" he charges towards them swinging his glaives at them making them move to the side avoiding them.

He comes clashing their weapons while Tyrande and Furion moves back, Tyrande firing her arrows at him but he keeps breaking them. He lays a kick to Yrel and swings to the side hitting Kael's sword but when he looks over to Tyrande he runs towards her, her firing her arrows over and over making things worse he tries to attack her but Furion got in front of her using his staff to block his attack and using his staff to send a force push to push him back, Illidan only got back a bit but he charges again and strikes his staff with one glaive and uses the other to stab him in the chest, causing him to gasp and so did Tyrande.

"Furion!"

Illidan pulls his blade out of him letting him fall back and just as he was about to turn back Kael comes forth and stabs his sword through his chest, causing him to go on one knee but he strikes Kael across the chest making him pull the sword out and bleeding out in front of him. Illidan got back up and lays a kick across his face to send him falling to the ground; Tyrande coming to Furion to help while Yrel comes forth swinging her blade against Illidan clashing against him.

Varian soon comes rushing in and notices the fight already underway but Illidan lays a strike at Yrel and pushing her back with his wings, Kael lying on the ground holding his wounds and Tyrande holding Furion. Varian held his bloodied sword ready and charges towards Illidan while Jaina comes forth to help.

"Let me help you Tyrande... i can teleport Furion out of here." She looks at Kael

"Get him... out of here..."

"Please do it." Tyrande said to her.

Jaina tries to teleport both her and Furion out of there while Tyrande stays behind "I will come back for you my love." She said to him before they vanish, she looks down for the moment but looks up at Illidan and got back up off the ground and grabs her bow ready once again.

Illidan clashes against Varian and when Varian moved back Tyrande fired her arrow this time she hit him in the chest, she quickly takes another pair of three and fired three arrows at him making him hit the three but she fired again and hits his chest yet again and Varian tries to attack but Illidan used his wing to block him back, Tyrande keeps firing and hitting him to the chest a couple of times until finally Illidan had enough of this.

"Enough!" He yells out and hits the ground causing this strong shockwave across the room causing them all to move back or fall to the ground, Illidan on his one knee looking down and slowly his skin began to change to metamorphic into the demon he has become.

Illidan got back up and dropped his blades and stood there in his black demonic form, showing his blue flaming hands and hoofs. He stood there starring at Tyrande with his flaming eyes while she remains where she was lowering her bow, when Varian swings his sword he quickly grabs the blade of it and slowly looks at him, he tries to get his sword back but he held it tight and he used his other hand to lay a punch to his chest sending him flying back and crashing against the wall and falling to the ground, sustaining a heavy hit at the back of his head.

Kael sends another fireball at him only making no effect on him this time he looks down at Kael while he lays there and was about to attack him but Yrel got involved and Alexis comes charging through, both of them attacks at both sides Yrel attacks behind him and Alexis swinging at the front of his chest. Illidan used his wings to knock Yrel back and lay a punch to Alexis but she held her blades into a cross to block it causing her to move back but she held her ground however when she lowered her blades Illidan comes charging forth and laying a strong punch through her chest making her gasp and cough as she couldn't breathe, he even laid a hit across Tyrande's face to send her falling to the ground.

"Are you all satisfied now?" He said in his demonic form looking at them all on the ground "I was not the betrayer... it was they who betrayed me... still i have been hunted down, branded a monster. Not anymore... i am the victim here and i will not tolerate any more of this anymore!"

Alexis lies there on her knees looking down at the ground while Illidan stands there, she still holds her blades and out of the blue she attacks. She swings both blades upwards sending the flames to his chest and face for a few seconds, Kael comes forth grabbing his sword and stabbing the side of his left leg causing him to sighs and looks down at Kael, he was about to punch his face in but Yrel comes to the side and swings forward at him making him raise his right hand and takes a cut to the arm. Tyrande drew her arrow and it began to glow in yellowish light and not just her as both Sylvanas and Veressa stood behind her with their glowing arrows and all fired at the same time, hitting his chest and causing him to move back a bit. Kael pulls the sword out of his leg and tried to get up but Varian comes forth and grabs Kael's sword, holding his sword and his own to walk over to Illidan and started to lay a final strike at his chest, striking his chest twice then tries to lay a stab with both swords running through his chest.

Illidan moved back when he took the two stabs going on one knee for the moment but when he tries to get up all of his wounds started to glow and showing cracks around them, he started to yell in pain when they started to get worse, cracking over his body and causing them all to move back away from him, Varian went over and grabs Kael to run with him back close to the door before Illidan explodes, sending this large flaming nova across the room and shattering him to pieces. All that is left of Illidan is his war glaives the Frostmourne.

They all look towards what is left of Illidan seeing the blades; they walk towards it except for Kael who got help by Alexis and Sylvanas getting him out of there while Varian gets his sword back and Kael's sword. Magni comes through the door holding his bloodied axes looking at the sight.

"Hey... what did i miss?"

"..." Varian looks back to him but remains silent and looks back to Frostmourne "Time for this blade to be destroyed again."

Varian raised his sword in the air then swings down upon the war glaives hitting the middle of it causing this weak shockwave when it shatters and does the same to the other blade, this light shines through the room and shooting in the sky making everyone who is still fighting or securing the area to look up seeing the war finally over. Illidan is finally killed in action.


	19. Returning Home

The war is finally over and the Illidari is no more, the destruction of this citadel crumbles to pieces after Illidan was destroyed and they rain siege across this place to tear it down so it cannot be used again. The heroes watch as this place crumbles to pieces except for some, Tyrande stays with Furion while he is being healed and Kael already got healed when he got outside and he stands alone watching everyone pulling back, returning home.

The shards of Frostmourne lays buried underneath the debris so no one will ever find it, those who were there at the citadel must take that secret to their graves in order to make sure no one knows where the shards of Frostmourne are. As everyone pulls out those who didn't fight in the war like Akama and his Draenei fled the fields, it's unknown why he left the battle but maybe it was because of what would happen so he took his race and fled to the edge of Outland but the Alliance didn't pursue them they left them be, right now they just want to get everyone to recover before they take their leave from this world by taking the wounded to Tempest Keep to heal them there while the rest stays elsewhere but most of the heroes like Jaina, Lor'themar, Varian, Magni, Veressa, Yrel and Alexis stands together looking at Velen who wishes to speak to them while the others are elsewhere.

"The war is finally over... the Illidari has crumbled to pieces and the orcs and demons will not threaten us anymore, they do not have the strength to attack Tempest Keep now after what happen."

"I don't know why we don't just get rid of them all." Varian said "There still red skins and they still serve the demons."

"That is true however we have already shed too much blood... would you wish for more?"

"No... they can be sparred... for now."

"We should really return to Lordaeron now, we still got alot of things to do out there." Jaina said "We have to restore Lordaeron and all the major places along with the treaty of the Alliance with Gilneas."

"Yes let us finally get out of here." Magni said

"Just remember lord Magni that our agreement you did with the Sun King." Lor'themar said

"Aye... i still know this, but once i return i will get the order done and you will likely get what you need in no time." He turns back and walks out of Tempest

"You're still asking for the new equipment for the future of Quel'Thalas." Velen said to him

"Yes." Alexis said "Lord Kael'Thas still wants to change us elves to the Sun Elves just so we can be as a together race again."

"No more Blood Elves or High Elves..." Lor'themar said

"That is good that you still wish to continue to change your king." Jaina said

"It's what Kael wanted to do." Veressa said "We will accept his wishes and all of us have been waiting for this fusion to happen."

"Where is he anyway?" Varian said

Veressa looks back "Probably wanted to be with his people right now, don't worry he isn't alone."

Elsewhere Krasus returns to Alexstrasza after she was done fighting the two dragons, seeing the two lying dead on the ground in their dragon forms while she stands there looking at them not a scratch on her. He stands behind her waiting for her to return home.

"I can't believe... they were there during the time of the dragon king."

"They know what happen and so do you... you can't hide it milady but it wasn't your fault in the end."

"Hmmnn... still i do wish he was here right now." She turns back "Let us leave now Krasus... before the others think were dead."

"Understood."

Krasus turns back and started walking while she goes after him but she stops and looks back. "My king..." She looks forward and shakes her head, turning into dragon and flying out of there with Krasus back to a portal.

With the army all evacuating this place and returning back to Lordaeron Kael stands near the portal watching the armies walking through, he did feel Sylvanas behind him he turns back to see her walking over to him.

"You almost got yourself killed again Kael."

"I am fine Sylvanas don't worry..."

"You should be careful next time..." She walks past him "There isn't any heir to take your throne... you don't have any children or... a wife."

"I will be fine Sylvanas... i cannot just sit on my throne and let my people fight in a war without me. Besides i think Lor'themar would take command of Quel'Thalas."

"Lor'themar... he wouldn't want it Kael..."

"Then i guess i need to find a wife so she can take it if i die." He walks past her and taps on her shoulder twice, walking past her and heading towards the portal but he looks back at Sylvanas. "You know what..." He started walking over to her while she stands there. "What the hell."

"Kael what are yo –"

He suddenly started to kiss her, placing his hand to the side of her face while he kisses her and she slowly started to kiss him back by wrapping her arms around his neck. He keeps kissing her for a while but he slowly stops and looks at her making her smile as she slowly moves her hands away from him, he turns back and walks to the portal and through it and she would go after him.

For another hour nearly everyone got through the portal and only a few are still in Tempest Keep, Varian with Jaina talks about the future of Lordaeron and both Yrel and Velen walks over to the two to speak to them.

"The time is nearly here Miss Proudmoore and sir Wyrnn. It's time for you and your kind to return to your world."

"What are you Draenei going to do?" Jaina asked

"We will stay here but some of my kind has already passed on into Azeroth, in Kalimdor and in Ashenvale, to Stormwind and in Lordaeron right now."

"I see... well i hope the rest of you shall pass into Azeroth, your all welcome in Lordaeron." Jaina said

"Well then Draenei... for now we depart." Varian said.

"This isn't the last battle you will have to face, we will meet again humans."

"I know..."

Both Jaina and Varian leaves Tempest Keep and at the front entrance they see a portal opening up for them thanks to Velen, they both look back at the place and then they go through as they were the last humans to leave Outland and leave the Draenei where they are. The portal closes and that is the end of it, the war in Outland is finally over and now they can finally live their peace for now until a new threat would emerge and will have to start all over again.


	20. Epilogue

(Time for the last one that will take place during the time of Mist of Pandaria, when the Horde prepares their invasion to Theramore so enjoy the last one.)

Years have gone by since the events of the Scourge and the Illidari invasion across Lordaeron, Illidan and Arthas are dead and Lordaeron has finally been restored to its natural glory, there was a problem with the events of the Cataclysm with Deathwing but that ended with the destroyer finally destroyed and peace came back into the world.

With the peace come Quel'Thalas is still at its natural as the elves are finally a together race called the Sun Elves, a new form race with their new gear, new armour and weapons thanks to the dwarves after they paid the gold to them but the cost was really high however they pulled it off and now the final phase is complete.

Inside the palace of Silvermoon where the Sun King, Kael'Thas Sunstrider who lies in his bedroom on a king size bed finally woke up, slowly sitting up off his bed and placing his hand over the side of his face still dealing with the headache he had when he threw a dinner party in the palace and invited nearly all the elven champions to Silvermoon. He lies back on the bed and looks up at the ceiling but then someone who was sleeping with him leans towards him to see if he is ok.

"Sylvanas..." He turns his eyes to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah just a headache..." He moved his hands over his face.

She moved her hand over his face making his hands lower. "It's ok... you married me to keep an eye on you right?"

He slightly laughs "Yeah i guess you're right."

She smiles and gives him a kiss and he kisses her back, she moves back and started to get off the bed and puts on her clothes and Kael does the same thing getting off and putting on his clothes and started to put on his new armour, it looks like his original armour however it's all in yellowish gold. Sylvanas puts on this white elven noble clothing while Kael puts on his armour before they walk out of the room but Sylvanas stayed a little longer, wanted to fix her hair and put on a few accessories.

Kael walks down the hall and notices Lor'themar wearing his golden armour that looks like his former armour but slightly heavy plated. Lor'themar comes walking past Kael but bows to him along with six blood knights who stand behind Lor'themar wearing heavy plated armour with their colour red like blood, they stayed the same. They all bow to Kael before leaving with Lor'themar elsewhere and Kael started walking off to find Veressa doing shooting practise with others, wearing her golden clothing just like the others. Kael watches them but he didn't wish to disturb them so he goes off to the throne room to see if there is anything that needs to be done.

He walks in the throne room seeing Aethas standing nearby speaking to Alexis about something, both were arguing before Kael got there but they quickly stopped when they look over seeing him. Kael looks at them for the moment then walks over to the throne room and sits down while the two walks to the middle.

"Lord Kael'Thas." Alexis bows to him, both her and Aethas wears the golden type armour and clothing. "We got reports about the Horde making a move across Kalimdor, Garrosh Hellscream has started a strong campaign across Kalimdor and right now they are preparing to target the night elves of Ashenvale."

"So what is the problem here?" He looks over to Aethas

"Gilneas is corrupted by the Worgen curse and just because they are friendly doesn't mean they will try to spread more across the land. They already control nearly all of Gilneas but we can't leave them be we have to do something about it."

"Varian has already got that situation under control and they will not try to spread throughout Lordaeron just as long as the wall stays strong."

"I am well aware of the Worgens and their curse across Gilneas." Kael said "But if Varian has it under his control then there is no need to get involved in this, however the elves of Ashenvale do need our help in this matter against the horde and we will give them the help they need."

"So shall i mobilise the Sun Elves outside of Silvermoon?" Alexis asked

"Yes." He stands up "Prepare the troops it's time to repay Ashenvale the favour, they saved our lives by saving Quel'Thalas from the blight and now we save their lives." He walks past the two and leaves the throne room.

Alexis looks over to Aethas "I told you there was nothing to worry about, now are you returning to Dalaran or what?"

"Hmn..." He turns back and walks out of the room while Alexis stands there letting a deep sighs then goes out to go after Kael.

Alexis walks up to Kael and walks with him by the side. "The Horde seems to be increasing their numbers lately... ever since Thrall lost the leadership i guess Garrosh is the one who is making the army to march across Kalimdor."

"I get the orcs controlling the barrens but Ashenvale as well?"

"Indeed... Ashenvale holds the largest forest in the world and is perfect to create hundreds of fortresses for the orcs. If the Horde destroys Theramore and Ashenvale then we won't be able to stop them."

"At least they didn't attack us during the start of the Scourge or the Illidari."

"Yes but let us not speak about the past between the Scourge and the Illidari... right now we are looking at a bright future for Quel'Thalas and it's time to finally show the Horde that we elves have finally return to the Alliance once again."

"So are you going to participate in this war milord?"

Kael stops for the moment and thinks about it, turning his body to face her "Unfortunately i cannot i have to stay in Quel'Thalas. I am giving Lor'themar command over the troops who are going to Kalimdor; he can take care of the mess out there."

"Is this because of Sylvanas?" she smiles at him

"If you like to know yes... she is my queen and i must take care of her, she can look after herself but i know she wants me here with her."

"I see... so is Lor'themar the only one heading out to war?"

"You can join him if you like Alexis; the Alliance needs all the help they can get. If the situation does get out of hand i will send forth the phoenix god to help."

"It will be alright milord we will make sure the Horde doesn't destroy Theramore you can count on it."

"Just make sure that you all return safely... i don't want to replace you lot you and Lor'themar and strong champions of Silvermoon and i don't want to see old faces gone."

"You can count on us milord." She slightly bows before taking her leave from the palace.

Kael turns back and started to walk back to his quarters where Sylvanas will be walking down the hall seeing him, she smiles to him as they walk towards each other. Kael gives her a hug and she hugs him back.

"Are you ok my king?"

"Everything is fine Sylvanas... everything is just fine." He looks out at the window seeing the gardens outside.

"Silvermoon is back to normal once again."

"Indeed it is. I hope it stays like this for a long time."

"We will be here for a very long time all thanks to you." She gives him a kiss on the cheek "Say have you seen my sister around?"

Kael looks back to her "She was at the shooting practise with the others."

"Good... i will be there if you need me love but if i am not there then i will be somewhere... you know where to find me." She gives him another gentle kiss then takes her leave, heading to where her sister is.

Kael watches her leave then goes off to see how the progress is going with his armies of Sun Elves, finally get to see how his army looks like for the second time. He heads outside the palace to make his way outside of Silvermoon where Lor'themar and Alexis will be, preparing their forces of seven thousand elves.

(Okay they pretty much look like the elves from the Hobbit the battle of the five armies except for their eyes and all.)

Kael walks out there with some blood knights behind him as his royal guards looking out seeing Lor'themar and Alexis already got the forces underway, all standing there with their new armour and gear all ready to go. The two looks back seeing their king arriving causing them to give him a bow along with the army as well all bowing to him.

"Lord Kael'Thas... our forces are ready to go and we thought you could give them a speech or something." Lor'themar said to him

"Well i guess since i am here might as well tell them the story..."

"That would be nice." He walks to the side along with Alexis while they stand there looking at him walking forward.

Kael decided to turn back and started walking up the walls to get a big view at his forces before giving them a speech. "Long ago... this land was full of light thanks to the Sunwell, making us becoming the High Elves of Quel'Thalas. This land was beautiful until the Scourge came under the command of Prince Arthas..."

"Arthas... the one who murdered thousands of us and kicked us out of our homes, causing us to split in two races, one are the High Elves who fled to Kalimdor while the Blood Elves in Dalaran. We both fought against so many numbers but we still survived until finally we had enough defending and running away, we finally fought back. The Blood Elves formed the New Alliance and with that we got our revenge on the Scourge, we defeated Arthas and destroyed him and thanks to our success we finally got our two races together to retake Quel'Thalas... we have retaken our land and have brought Silvermoon back to its natural glory."

"We fought side by side with the Alliance in order to help them restore Lordaeron and we did, we fought and finally we are together again as one... A one race of not High Elves or Blood Elves... but the Sun Elves of Quel'Thalas... We are the Sun Elves of Quel'Thalas and we are finally free from corruption now, however we can't be freed from the Horde yet as they threaten our allied friends of humans and night elves. It's time to repay the favour by helping those who helped us long ago, all for the glory of Quel'Thalas and of course the Sunwell of Silvermoon."

Kael decided to draw his sword the Felo'Melorn in the air "For Quel'Thalas!"

They all raised their weapons in the air when he did that and shouts at the same time. "For Quel'Thalas!"

THE END.


End file.
